The Division
by NDW1457
Summary: Everything was going smoothly for Clarke and Lexa until the truth threatens not only their relationship but also endangers their lives. Will Lexa be able to save Clarke from the very fate she herself was trying to avoid? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Anya would you slow down, we aren't training for the Olympics"

"I know, but we have to be prepared for anything, you know this Lexa". Anya decided now would be a good enough time to break for five minutes, even she couldn't deny the heat was killing her.

"The Division doesn't do well in the heat" Lexa looked over at Anya who was doubled over, a bottle of water in hand, laughing at her sparring mate.

The Division was a top secret government programme, which enlisted the best of the best. They had been training for every possibility of an impending attack, whether it be the zombie apocalypse or an ant invasion and there was nothing they couldn't tackle.

"Ready to go again, Oldie?" Lexa asked, smirking at an almost crippled Anya.

"Who are you calling Oldie, Weasel?" she quirked back.

"Oh you're on!" Lexa stated, as she flew through the air, bow staff in hand, straight in Anya's direction. Anya saw her coming and deflected the bow with her own staff. The pair went at it for a good while, before Lexa saw the opportune moment to floor Anya.

Just as she was going in for the kill, Lexa jumped to the right, barely missing a blow to the head, and jabbed Anya in the back of her knees. The maneuver sent Anya flying onto her back.

"Dare you to call me Weasel again" Lexa looked down with a huge toothy grin.

"Well, as much as I have been enjoying getting my arse kicked, we have a mission in one hour" Anya said as she staggered up, trying to regain her footing. "Meet you in the briefing room?" She said as she gathered her belongings.

"Sure thing!" Lexa replied.

After Lexa had showered and changed into her usual black combat attire, she made her way through the Pyramid. The Pyramid was the Division's main base, situated deep within the Black Canyon Mountain Range, 50 miles from Las Vegas. The base was truly spectacular, surrounded by wilderness and steep volcanic cliffs that border the Colorado River. It was built during the 1960's when JFK was President.

To say the base was made from ancient, volcanic rock, it was surprisingly warm inside. Lexa could already feel sweat forming on the back of her neck, below her hairline. She tied her hair back in a loose pony as she walked down the corridor of the fourth floor, stopping outside the briefing room.

Anya was already sat at the head chair, along with Raven, Bellamy and Octavia when Lexa entered the room. She greeted her team and went to sit next to Anya.

"Ok, so here's the plan. Lexa, I want you on overwatch here" Lexa followed Anya's finger as she pointed to a position on the interactive map situated on the table. "Octavia and Bellamy, you two are going to be with me as we infiltrate the building" They both nodded in agreement after getting their instructions. "Raven, you'll be staying at the base. I need you to hack into their system" Anya didn't let Raven protest, but instead stood from the table and strode towards the monitor's on the wall in front of the table.

"This is the target. His name's Jason Hughes. He's been selling illegal weapons through the black market. We think he may be the one supplying the Chinese with advanced weaponry". The group listened intently as Anya continued. She pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, firstly bringing up a picture of Hughes. He had light blonde hair cut short, with blue eyes and a dazzling smile. The picture showed him shaking hands with a Chinese General on the docks, surrounded by men in suits with guns.

The next picture showed was, what Lexa could assume, Hughes' house. It was a modern, white mansion, covered in green ivy. The grounds were enormous, encased by a tall white bricked wall. There seemed to be numerous guards patrolling both the inside and outside of the manor, heavily armed with assault rifles and shotguns.

"Well, this is gonna be fun!" Bellamy stated whilst laughing.

"So, he's an arms dealer. But why are we involved?" They looked towards Octavia as she spoke. "It's not like the CIA haven't dealt with international arms dealers before"

"You're right, Octavia. However, Hughes isn't your typical arms dealer. There's been evidence of him bringing biological weaponry into the mix. Our job is to take him out and locate the weapon that we believe is in his mansion somewhere. That's where you come in, Raven. I need you to locate it" Raven nodded her head in understanding.

"What's our exit strategy?" Bellamy asked.

"Once we kill Hughes and have the weapon in our possession, Lincoln will be waiting at the extraction point in his chopper. Lexa, you will have to make your own way there" Anya stated. "Ok, let's suit up"

With that said, Lexa, Anya, Bellamy and Octavia left Raven in the mission room in order to get what they needed to complete the mission. She made herself comfy in the leather chair in front of the numerous computer screens, whilst they loaded.

Lexa and her team exited the Pyramid and walked across the rocky path towards the armoury. Once inside, they each got to choosing their favourite weapons. Lexa strode over to the long range section, immediately grabbing the Remington M24 Sniper Weapon System with the super-advanced M24A3 package. _What a beauty._ She thought to herself as she lifted the matte black rifle from it's hanging space on the wall and placed it on the table in front of her. Lexa made sure to grab the silencer from the wall and lodged it next to the gun in it's case before she pulled her bullet proof vest on.

Octavia picked her usual Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle. She loved it because it's simple, tough, and versatile. More than an assault rifle, the TAR-21 is equally suited for close quarter combat and precision firing at long range. Octavia attached the underbarrel grenade launcher to the rifle before swinging it around, resting it on her back as she loaded her Custom Beretta handgun. After sliding the magazine into the chamber, she pocketed it in it's holster attached to her right thigh.

Bellamy clocked the semi-auto Fostech Origin-12 Combat Shotgun resting on the far table. He smirked to himself as he almost sprinted to grab the weapon. It's built from the ground up as an AK-style shotgun with lots of polymer to help reduce weight. He especially loved it as it housed 30 rounds worth of bullets. Pretty amazing if you compared it to an ordinary pump action shotgun.

Lexa saw the smirk on Bellamy's face as he handled his weapon and began laughing at her brother. They weren't actually brother and sister by blood, but their bond was stronger than that of blood. Octavia was the same to Lexa as Bellamy was to her.

Anya picked the same weapon as Octavia, screwing her silencer on the end of the barrel. She packed enough spare magazines in her combat trousers and made her way to the exit, leaving the group to finish up. Bellamy checked Octavia's vest, making sure she was covered, whilst Octavia did the same for Lexa.

"Let's do this!" Octavia felt pumped as they walked out of the armoury, down to the garage situated next to the medical facility.

Anya had already jumped up into the black Jeep, whilst Octavia and Bellamy walked over also getting into the vehicle. Lexa nodded at Anya and smiled to herself as she made her way across the garage. The Zero MMX dirt bike awaited her on the opposite side, begging to be let loose in the desert. It was all black, with advanced military upgrades, making it faster and lighter to drive. She cocked her right leg up and swung it over the seat, so she was now straddling the bike. Making sure her rifle was securely fastened to her back, she turned the key in the ignition, hearing the bike roar to life.

The Jeep rolled out of the garage as Lexa revved the engine of her bike, sending it speeding past the Jeep and onto the dirt path away from the Pyramid. They journeyed across the desert next to the Colorado River as they made their way to Hughe's mansion.

Lexa could feel the sun beating down across her face whilst the hot desert wind blew through her golden, brown hair. She made it to the mansion first, considering she had to set up her rifle in time for the rest of the team to catch up. Anya had picked the perfect overwatch spot for her to lay. It was situated to the east of Hughes' mansion on the top of a cliff edge, overlooking the majority of the manor grounds. She rested her bike at the bottom of the hill, leading to the top of the cliff before climbing up. Once reaching the top, Lexa took her binoculars and scanned the surrounding area. It was 15:10 in the afternoon. _Right on schedule._ She thought to herself as she watched Hughes entering his mansion through the front door. Anya had made sure to set up surveillance, therefore knew his every move, consequently making it a hell of a lot easier to infiltrate.

She swung the gun bag around from her back and rested it on the floor before taking the necessary parts out and putting her rifle together. Once the silencer was screwed on to the end of the long range barrel, she propped it up against the rock surface below her. Lexa took out the wind meter and held it up in front of the rifle. Luckily, it wasn't too windy therefore her accuracy would most likely be on point.

After a few minutes, her ear piece crackled to life.

"Lexa? Are you in position?"

"Yes. Ready to go" She replied to Anya's question, as she peered through her rifle's scope. Lexa carefully brought it across the mansions front and stopped as she spotted Bellamy, Anya and Octavia sneaking up to the wall of the manor. She noticed five guards patrolling on the outside of the wall.

"Roger that. Ready to infiltrate on my mark" Anya looked back at Bellamy and Octavia, checking to see if they were ready. They nodded in approval. "Ok, let's go"

With that said, Octavia and Anya clambered over the tall wall, leaving Bellamy behind to take out the five patrolling guards. Lexa watched through the scope as she saw Bellamy easily take two of the guards out using only his hands. She noticed one of the guards lift his gun towards her brother so silenced him with her sniper rifle. He looked up towards the rock face and nodded his head in appreciation before taking out the remaining two guards with his silenced pistol. _So far, so good._ Lexa thought to herself as she let out a long, steady breath.

Anya and Octavia had successfully made it to the rear of the mansion, having taken out three patrolling guards each, without making a sound.

"Ok, I've located Hughes. He's on the second floor. I'm still trying to find the weapon" Raven stated as she scoured the structure of the mansion, whilst keeping a close eye on Anya and Octavia's movements.

"Got him" Lexa breathed out as she watched Hughes through her scope. He looked to be alone in his office, sat behind a large oak desk. "On your mark, Anya" She whispered as she steadied her breathing in anticipation of taking the shot.

"Do it"

Lexa didn't have to be told twice. She pulled back on the trigger and watched as the bullet pierced through his skull, causing a gush of blood to splatter out and paint the adjacent wall.

"Phew! Good shot, Lex!" Raven shouted out, proud of her friend's precise aim.

Lexa tore her attention away from Hughes and back down on Bellamy, who was now on the other side of the wall and making his way towards the mansion's front door.

Anya and Octavia were inside the mansion, carefully trailing down the corridors. Octavia stilled as she heard distant voices. Anya silently walked in front of Octavia and peeked around the corner, seeing a few guards sat around a small circular table playing poker.

"I've found the weapon. It's in the garage, being loaded into a truck. Guys, you need to hurry before they realise Hughes is dead" Raven calmly informed them.

Bellamy halted his movements and turned away from the front door, instead making his way around the mansion's side towards the large garage. Lexa followed his movements, making sure to scan the area for any threats. Just as she saw Bellamy entering the garage, she heard the sound of gunshots and tyres screeching. She brought the scope down, positioning it at the main gates.

"We've got company. Look's like someone else has joined the party"

Anya listened to Lexa's words and mentally cursed. She couldn't let anyone else get their hands on this weapon.

"Raven, who are they?"

"I don't know, Anya. They look like professionals. Grey, combat gear. Not military, but definitely highly trained" Raven stated as she watched the movements of the intruder's.

Bellamy had managed to sneak into the garage unnoticed and was currently hidden behind some large black boxes near the entrance.

"I can see it" He informed the group.

Lexa snapped her attention back to the garage, however couldn't see inside. "I can't see you, Bell. Be careful"

"Oh shit, they've found Hughes. You need to get out of there!" Raven shouted.

Lexa breathed out as she fired her rifle through the window of the study once more, successfully hitting two of the guards. Unfortunately, this seemed to give her position away as she saw one of the guys wearing the grey combat gear firing up towards the rock face. She quickly ducked down as she felt the spray of the rock falling down onto her back. More soldiers fired on her position, coming very close to hitting her before she realised she needed to retreat.

"Shit, my positions been compromised. I'm bailing" She stated as she lifted herself from the floor and took off, rifle in hand.

Bellamy emerged from his hidden position and crept up on one of the guards, effectively knocking him out whilst having him in a choke hold. This made him known to one of Hughes henchmen, who lunged forward, knocking Bellamy to the floor. He was quick to get to his feet and fight back, connecting his fists to the other man's face. They were in a sparring match for a few minutes, until Bellamy got the upper hand, sending the henchman flying across the room and hitting one of the walls. The shelf above his head collapsed onto him, stabbing him with a screwdriver in the process.

Before Bellamy could reach the weapon, one of the grey soldiers had lifted the box and was now fleeing from the garage on foot.

"Fuck! Someone's got the weapon!" He informed the group as he took off in a sprint after the soldier. Bellamy barged through the garage doors, running across the front lawns of the manor. He managed to catch up and flew in the air, landing on the soldiers back, effectively pinning him down on the ground.

Octavia and Anya emerged from the front door, rifles in hand and charged towards Bellamy as he wrestled with the unknown soldier. The grey soldier was putting up a good fight, however he wasn't as strong as Bellamy, who had managed to pry the box away from him and was plowing his fists into the other man's face.

"That's enough, Bellamy" Anya stated, leaning down to pick the small container from the floor. "We've got it"

"Great job, guys! Lexa has made it to the extraction point safely, and there doesn't seem to be any guards left. See you back at base!" Raven exclaimed.

Lexa was getting changed into her ordinary clothes when she heard Octavia's voice sounding from behind her.

"Wanna grab a beer with me and Bellamy?" Lexa had turned and was now looking at Octavia as she spoke.

"I'd love to, but Clarke's probably wondering where I am" She stated happily, thinking about her girlfriend waiting at home for her.

"Sometimes, I wish I had never set you two up" Octavia joked with her sister, who laughed and shook her head in response as she lightly punched Octavia in the arm before leaving the room and making her way towards her car.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lexa pulled her '67 black Camaro onto her driveway, parking next to Clarke's red Prius, she couldn't remember not feeling content with her life. And it was all thanks to Clarke. She exited her car with a grin and practically ran to the front door, opening it and letting her presence known. When she didn't receive a reply, she went into ninja mode. If there was one thing the Division has taught her, it's knowing how not to make a sound. She ever so carefully treaded down the hallway, peeking through the first door on her left which led to the living room. No luck there, so she carried on to the kitchen. Still nothing. Having a feeling of where Clarke may be, Lexa decided to head upstairs.

Once she reached the top, carefully avoiding the creaky steps, she made her way to the last door, which of course was closed. She gently opened the door, revealing her beautiful girlfriend, obviously in her own artistic bubble as she attacked a canvas with various paints.

Lexa had converted the spare bedroom in their house into an art studio, so Clarke had her own space she could get creative in. She was clearly in her own world, as she had yet to realize Lexa's presence in the room. Lexa took advantage of this, and snuck up behind the blonde, encasing her in a tight embrace. Clarke flinched at first, but then relaxed after recognising that scent that was so Lexa. 

"Hey you" Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

"Hi stranger" Clarke replied, whilst tilting her head to the right, inviting Lexa to kiss her. The kiss was sweet and caring, much like their love for one another.

"I missed you this morning, babe" Clarke breathed out in between kissing the brunette.

"Trust me, I missed you more" Lexa's reply was shaky, which did not go unmissed by Clarke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing" Lexa replied, whilst avoiding Clarke's now penetrating stare. Clarke grabbed Lexa's face in her hands, forcing the brunette to look into those sky blue eyes. 

"Don't do that Lexa, we promised we would be completely honest with each other, remember? Now tell me what's wrong" Lexa's breath caught in her throat as Clarke forced those blue orbs onto her glazed over green ones. _Those goddamn blue eyes,_ she thought to herself. There was no way she could run now.

"I just don't know what I would do without you, Clarke. You are everything to me. I can't lose you" Lexa whispered. She was being completely honest. It had been playing on her mind for the past few weeks. Perhaps it was her dangerous job or the fact that Clarke had yet to find out exactly what it was that Lexa did for a living. Clarke was aware that the brunette worked for a company called The Division, however Lexa had simply missed out the secret agent part.

"I am not going anywhere, and I will never leave you, even if you want me to. I won't. I love you so much, Lexa" Clarke stated firmly. Lexa was totally under the spell of Clarke and her eyes. No words could escape from her mouth, so she simply nodded in response. Clarke could tell Lexa was at a loss for words, so instead of pushing further, she pulled her in for a passionate kiss. It was an unspoken promise to one another, that they would never leave, and they would love each other for as long as they were able.

Things between them became heated as the kiss seemed to never end. Lexa brought her right hand behind Clarke's neck to pull her as close as she could, whilst her left hand rested on the blonde's lower back. Clarke took this chance to wrap her legs around Lexa's waist, causing a moan to escape her lips. Clarke smiled into the kiss, clearly happy with the response she got from Lexa, but let out a low growl as Lexa took Clarke's lower lip between her teeth. This spurred Clarke on, thrusting her hips up into Lexa with such a force it sent her back a few steps.

They looked at eachother for a few seconds, dishevelled hair and bruised, pink lips. Clarke rose from her seated position, deciding to tease Lexa a bit. She sauntered slowly towards her girlfriend. Clarke raised the hem of her white shirt, showing off her flat, toned stomach. She made sure to keep eye contact with Lexa as she did so, and continued to prowl towards her. Her shirt was passed her breasts now and over her head, revealing a black lacy bra, contrasting with her slightly pale skin.

Lexa could do nothing but watch, in amazement, as this beautiful creature walked towards her. She felt like she was stood for an eternity, waiting for Clarke to reach her. But the blonde had other intentions. Still holding her shirt in both hands, she quickly jumped behind Lexa and slapped her with said shirt. Clarke let out a loud laugh as she took off running through the door, away from Lexa.

Lexa stood in utter shock at what Clarke had done. It took her even longer to snap out of the aroused bubble she was in. She laughed to herself when she realised Clarke had sprinted out of the room, giggling like a wild child. It amazed her how she could go from being so seductive to being a complete buffoon.

Lexa knew exactly where Clarke would be waiting for her, so instead of running straight for her, she decided to give the blonde a taste of her own medicine. She began to stip, taking off each item of clothing she had on slowly, so to make Clarke wait longer. Once she was completely naked, she went back into ninja mode, to make the surprise even better for the blue eyed beauty. She made her way out of the art studio, and down the hall to their shared bedroom.

Once Lexa had reached the bedroom door, noticing that it was slightly ajar she peeked inside. Clarke was waiting, ever so patiently, in the middle of their king size bed. Their eyes met from across the room as Clarke raised one eyebrow at her partner.

"Well, aren't you going to come in and punish me for running away from you Miss Woods?" Clarke said in a husky voice. Her voice sent chills down Lexa's spine. But she knew she had the upper hand. Much to Clarke's surprise, Lexa just sent her the biggest toothy grin she could as she pushed the door open, revealing her very naked body.

Clarke's smug look was wiped off her face when Lexa's body was in full view. The brunette knew by the look on Clarke's face that she had won this little war between them. She took in her facial features as Clarke raked her blue orbs over her girlfriends tanned body. Lexa kept her eyes focused on Clarke's as they turned a shade darker. She took this as her sign to descend on the eagerly awaiting woman on their bed.

After reaching her destination, Clarke couldn't wait any longer, so reached up to make contact with Lexa's hand, effectively dragging her down on the bed next to her.

"God, you are so beautiful Lexa" Clarke stated as she leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the Lexa's awaiting lips. Clarke felt Lexa's tongue slide against her lip, therefore parted them and granted Lexa the access she so wanted. Their tongues collided with one another, causing a moan to escape Clarke's lips. It was a deep, raspy moan from within her chest, full of lust and longing for Lexa. She wasn't lying earlier when she said she missed her. Especially since Clarke had been working overtime at the hospital. She felt as though they were two ships sailing in the night, never quite reaching one another.

Lexa took this as an invitation to progress further, so grabbed Clarke's hips and steadied her whilst she flung her left leg out, straddling the blonde. This broke their passionate kiss, leaving them staring at each other longingly.

"I love you, Clarke" Lexa stated matter of factly, as she surged forward and took Clarke's lips against her own once more. Clarke's hands started to roam the brunette's smooth skin on her back, slightly digging her nails in and raking up and down, begging for more. Lexa re-positioned herself, putting her right thigh against Clarke's centre, causing her hips to buck up in response, begging for more friction. They moaned into each other's mouths at the contact.

The night was long, full of gentle touches and soft caresses as they continued to worship each other's bodies.

Clarke awoke to the sweet smell, of what she could assume were pancakes, probably being made by her green eyed beauty. She quickly got out of bed and flung one of Lexa's plaid shirts on, along with some denim shorts before making her way downstairs towards the beautiful aroma. Once she reached her destination she was greeted with the funniest site. Lexa had her back to Clarke, facing the hot stove, covered in flour pretty much head to toe. She was wearing her silky black dressing gown, clinging to her in all the right places. Clarke strode over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on her neck, just below her right ear.

"Morning babe" Clarke whispered in between kisses.

"Mmm well good morning to you too" Lexa replied. She turned around into Clarkes embrace. She had the biggest grin plastered on her face as she took in Lexa's profile. She obviously had a difficult time preparing the pancakes. Her hair was dishevelled and full of flour, whilst her face had little bits of batter stuck to it.

Clarke started licking each piece of batter off her face as Lexa just laughed at her.

"I wish I didn't have to work today. I want to stay here with you all day and be lazy" Lexa stated, looking into Clarke's eyes, after she had licked her face clean.

"Me too, my love. But I'll be here waiting for you when you return. And I may have a little surprise for you" Clarke made sure to say that last bit in a deeper, huskier voice. They had planned on taking a few days off work together, however Lexa physically couldn't. Not with everything that was going on back at the base. Clarke planned to utilise her time off in the studio. Lexa pouted at her girlfriend. She really wished she could stay with her, if only for one day. It felt like all they did was work at the moment.

Lexa began thinking of what she would be doing for the next few days. She felt the dread forming in the pit of her stomach. Her and Anya would be looking for Division only found new recruits every 3 to 5 years. It always took something away from Lexa, whether it be a piece of her heart or a sliver of her soul. They would usually look for young children or teenagers who had been abandoned in some aspect of their life, making it easier for them to be trained as they wouldn't have any familial ties. Lexa's parents died when she was 10 years old, leaving her as an orphan with no siblings. _The perfect candidate._ She understood why the Division existed, she just wished it didn't control so much of her life.

Clarke could see the pain within Lexa's eyes as she stared off into the distance.  
"Hey Lex, you still with me?" She reached up and placed her hands on either side of Lexa's face.

Lexa came crashing back to reality within seconds after looking into those bright blue eyes, full of concern and worry. She felt terribly guilty after doing nothing but lie to Clarke whenever they spoke of their work. Lexa so desperately wanted to be honest and just tell her. _Just do it._

"I'm sorry Clarke, just thinking about work. Listen there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm a..." Just as Lexa was about to reveal her identity, her phone started ringing. They jumped, both being startled by the interruption.  
"Wait a minute, I need to grab that" She wiggled out of Clarke's embrace and reached for her mobile.

Clarke stared after her girlfriend as she left the room, wondering what she was about to say. She tried shaking away that strange feeling that had started to form in the pit of her stomach ever since Lexa had zoned out. Before Clarke could even think, there was a firm, rough hand shoved over her mouth. Panic set in. She tried to turn around but was stopped by what felt like a stick being forced into her lower back.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound" The voice of the intruder came out low and slow. It sent shivers down Clarke's spine and not the tingly kind that Lexa had her feeling the night before.

"Where is she? Where is Lexa!?" He sounded almost scared when he asked the second question, confusing Clarke. Why in the world would he sound scared, he was the one pressing a gun to her back. And, how the hell did he know her name!?

The intruder then painfully spun Clarke around so they were now face to face. She let out a small yelp, whilst taking in her assailants features. He was a lot taller than the blonde, with jet black hair and almost black eyes, piercing into her own. There was a long thick scar running from his hairline down to his right eyebrow. He looked as though he had not got a decent night's sleep in weeks as there were large black circles underneath each of his eyes.

As Clarke trailed her eyes down his face, she noticed the gun pointing to her own from below her chin. Her heart rate picked up, hoping Lexa would stay as far away from the kitchen as possible.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is she?!" He gritted his teeth as he felt his patience wearing thin.

"I don't know" Clarke replied with a shaky voice, all the while her eyes were trained on the gun pointed at her face. The intruder let out an exasperated sigh as he shoved Clarke to the floor. He strode over to her, raising his right fist behind his head, getting ready to swing for Clarke when a firm voice sounded from behind her.

"Wrong move" the intruder whipped his head up trying to place where the voice had come from.

Clarke, also surprised, spun around to find Lexa standing in the doorway, in what she could only describe as a ninja outfit. She was wearing very tight black lycra leggings, and a black skin tight top, showing off her toned arms. What caught her eye the most though, was the gun she held up in her hands, pointing straight at the intruder's face. Clarke didn't even have time to register what was going on before he began to move his own weapon towards her face once more, only aggravating Lexa further.

Clarke couldn't move. She was frozen. Lexa was kneeling in front of her, trying to lift her off the ground. All she could see was the man lying on their kitchen floor, surrounded in a pool of his own blood.

"Clarke! We have to move. Come on, please I promise I will explain everything. But we have to get out of here, there could be more of them!" The sound of Lexa's frantic plea brought Clarke out of her stupor as she gripped onto the brunette's forearms. Lexa easily lifted Clarke off the floor and grabbed onto her hand, guiding them to the front door. She stopped and opened the door slowly, checking to see if there was anybody waiting on the other side. Seeing that it was clear, she led Clarke to her car and told her to get in the passenger side. Lexa fired the car to life and sped off the driveway in one swift movement.

She kept stealing quick glances at Clarke, who stared aimlessly out of the window. Lexa wanted so desperately to talk her, but didn't want to push her. She knew how crazy this must all seem, so waited until Clarke was ready.

"You shot someone. You shot that guy and left him to die. We have to go back and make sure he is still alive, I'm a doctor, I can't just leave people to die"  
Lexa was shocked that was the first thing she heard from Clarke. Her voice came out calm and collected. It was the complete opposite of what Lexa was expecting.

"We can't, Clarke"

"What do you mean 'we can't' Lexa?! You shot him!" This is the reaction she had expected.

"Yes, I shot him. Because he would have hurt you if I didn't"

"How do you know that?! Maybe he was just trying to scare us, and when the hell did you get a gun without me knowing?! You've had a gun in the house this whole time!?" Lexa could tell Clarke was beginning to panic now. The adrenaline and shock of what had just happened was wearing off.

"Clarke, calm down" Lexa reached across and placed her hand on Clarke's thigh, trying to calm her down, but she flinched at the touch and moved her leg away. Lexa quickly retraced her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel, looking ahead at the road. This is what she hoped wouldn't happen. She never wanted to Clarke in any kind of danger.

After 25 minutes, of excruciating silence, they reached their destination. Luckily no one had been following them, but Lexa took the longer route just to be safe.

"This is it. Wait here" Lexa didn't look at Clarke as she exited the car, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke watched Lexa get out of the car, noticing how she didn't look back at her. She knew she must have upset Lexa earlier, however she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that some random guy had broken into her house and then Lexa killed him not 5 minutes after. Her head began to spin. She needed air.

Just as she was getting out of the car, Clarke spotted another figure in the distance greeting Lexa. As she tried to make out who it was, she took in her surroundings. To say they were in the middle of no where was an understatement. There was nothing but sand.

Clarke hesitantly made her way towards Lexa. The mystery figure turned around when she heard foot steps coming towards her, causing Clarke to almost scream in realization.

"Octavia?!"

"Oh my God, Clarke, are you OK?! Lexa just told me what happened" Clarke didn't miss how Octavia looked like a ninja too. Before she could get another word out, she was being hugged so tightly by Octavia that she could barely breathe. Clarke stole a quick glance at Lexa, who was looking everywhere except her girlfriend.

"What's going on? Why are we in the desert?" Clarke asked, as her and Octavia separated. She had aimed the question at Lexa, but it was her friend who answered.

"Well, me and Lexa kinda word together. And it's kinda top secret"

"Octavia!" Lexa shouted at her, looking like she could explode.

"What!? You're the one who shot someone in front of her!" Clarke looked between the two girls, beginning to grow tired of their antics.

"You both need to start giving me answers, right now" Lexa looked at Clarke when she spoke up. Clarke couldn't read her girlfriends eyes as well as she usually could. There was a mixture of emotions showing, as if she was having an inner battle with herself. Just as Lexa opened her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter.

All three girls looked up as the blacked out helicopter descended from the sky, shielding their eyes from the waves of sand.

"Come on" Lexa said once the chopper landed.

They each made their way to the awaiting vehicle. As Clarke was about to step on, she was stopped by a masked man holding an assault rifle.

"Don't you dare" Lexa growled at the unknown man.

Clarke stole a glance at her girlfriend, who looked monumentally pissed off.

"She's with us" The man stepped to the side, giving her access to the helicopter.

She gratefully took Lexa's hand as she helped her up.

"Thank you" Clarke mumbled towards a sheepish looking Lexa.

"You two are too cute, ya know" Octavia stated. Clarke had almost forgot about her friends prescence.

"I am not cute" Lexa glared at her.

"You so are. You're practically giving Clarke heart eyes, Commander" Octavia quirked back. Seeing this encounter between her close friend and girlfriend would have warmed her heart in other circumstances.

"Oh for God's sake" Lexa rolled her eyes in response. Clarke looked over at Lexa with raised brows. She swore she would faint if there were any more surprises thrown at her. The blonde continued to look at Lexa who was avoiding her eye contact. What is with her?! I'm supposed to be the angry one! Clarke thought to herself.

Octavia noticed the pained expression on her friends face and decided reign it in a bit.

"OK. Me and Lexa have known each other for a while. We both lost our parents around the same age and were taken in by what we thought was a normal orphanage. Turns out that this orphanage was a government funded project known as The Division. And here's the best part; it trains sleeper agents. Which is what me and Miss Broody are over there" Clarke listened intently as Octavia continued with the story. "We found out when we were both 13. Three years after they had taken us in. The Director, Titus, gave us the choice of staying with them or being sent to a normal orphanage. Of course we stayed. Two 13 year old tomboys being given the chance at becoming secret agents. We didn't even have to think about it" Lexa let out a small chuckle at Octavia's wording. Clarke was taken aback by the sound. She had not seen Lexa smile since she was making pancakes this morning. Feels like a life time ago Clarke thought to herself.

"So it's just you two? Does Bellamy know?" Clarke directed the last questions towards Octavia.

"Erm yes. I was going to get to that bit. Bellamy knows. He's also an agent. As well as Monty, Jasper and Lincoln" Now it was Octavia's turn to avoid Clarke's intense stare. So all of our friend's.

As if on cue the pilot interrupted the awkward silence, by announcing that they were approaching the base. Clarke tried not to gasp as she looked out of the window. Between two large, green mountains lay a pyramid shaped building. She had to squint from a distance as she didn't have her glasses with her, but she could tell that it was extraordinary. There were two smaller buildings down the road from it, but apart from that, there was nothing else within the vicinity.

The helicopter bounced aggressively during it's descent, causing Clarke to panic and instinctively reach out for Lexa's hand. Lexa was beyond surprised when she felt Clarke's hot, sweaty hand clinging to her own. Realizing what she had done, she retracted her hand and sat on it, pretending nothing had happened. Lexa's heart sank at the loss of contact.

Anya watched from behind the large gates of the Pyramid as the helicopter, she sent, landed. She couldn't believe what was happening. To say she was fuming was an understatement. Anya had not approved of Lexa's relationship with Clarke, but she knew it could not be prevented. Lexa loved her and Anya was in no position to judge. Her and Raven were trying and failing to fight off their feelings for one another. She looked to her right to find said girl standing, shifting uncomfortably on her feet as she too watched the helicopter descend.

"I hope you're prepared for this Raven. You're probably the closest one to Clarke, besides Lexa" Anya was deeply concerned for Raven. She knew how much she had wanted to tell Clarke about their true identities, however Titus had sworn them all to secrecy.

"What a mess" Raven breathed out. She hated all the lying and secrecy. Especially because she didn't have a choice in the matter. When she was 17 years old, she was arrested for aggravated assault and theft. The Division decided to recruit her instead of being sent to prison, because of her 'skills'. In other words, she was still considered a prisoner, but in a pyramid in the middle of nowhere. She had developed strong bonds with her fellow agents, in particular Octavia and Lexa. They were like her sisters.

Clarke's mother took Raven in when she was 7 and raised her as her own. It was only when she fell in with the wrong crowd in high school that things started to go down hill. Her and Clarke became rather distant when Raven began dating a boy called Finn. He was sweet and charming at first, but then convinced Raven to steal and lie. When she eventually broke up with Finn, he had called around to their house and tried to attack Clarke. That was the final straw for Raven. She attacked him with a baseball bat, which landed Finn in hospital. The Division allowed Raven to stay in contact with Clarke via letter's to keep up with the facade. This would be the first time she would see Raven in 6 years.

Raven kept a close eye on Clarke as the three women approached her position next to Anya. She stole a quick glance at Lexa, who looked rather disheveled and Octavia who looked on point as usual.

"Raven?!" Clarke whispered under her breath unsteadily. Lexa just about heard her.

"You know Raven?" Lexa questioned. Clarke heard Lexa but chose to ignore her. She didn't have time to think of a response for her girlfriend, if she could even call her that anymore. She didn't even know who Lexa was. How could she keep this from her? That Raven was in her 'team'.

"Raven!" Clarke set off into a sprint. She jumped into her arms and let out a strangled cry. Lexa could only watch, mouth hanging slightly low in surprise.

"It's so good to see you, Ray"

"You too, Clarke. I'm so sorry" The tears were falling down both of their faces now. Clarke pulled back and took Raven's face in her hands.

"Don't you dare apologize. You did what you had to. You saved me. I've missed you so much"

Clarke and Raven were too caught up in their greeting, they had yet to notice Lexa, Octavia and Anya's presence. Octavia coughed, hoping they would snap out of it and realize where they were. Raven took a step back and greeted Lexa and Octavia.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Octavia pulled her in for a hug and then grabbed Lexa's hand to make her join in. While the three girls briefly caught up on what had happened, Anya addressed Clarke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Clarke. My name is Anya. Lexa has told me much about you. It makes me extremely happy that she has someone like you" She spoke with sincerity evident in her voice. There was no doubt Lexa has been happier since she had met Clarke.

"I wish I could say the same, Anya" But instead of looking at Anya, she looked at Lexa when she spoke.

"Perhaps we should make our way inside. Then you can learn exactly what it is we do, and why Lexa has been keeping it from you" At the mention of her name, Lexa looked over to see a rather annoyed Anya having a stare off with Clarke.

The inside of the pyramid was not what Clarke expected it to be. Instead of being cold and hollow, it was light and warming. It seemed very inviting, much like the people she was passing in the corridors. Anya and Lexa were walking in front of her, seeming to have a rather heated conversation. Raven and Octavia trailed behind, catching up on all the things the other had missed.

Clarke noticed multiple pictures on the walls, mostly of smiling children. She then thought back to what Octavia had said about it being an orphanage. Clarke was taking her time, looking at each of the photos as she was passing, before one of them caught her attention. She didn't even realize she had stopped until Octavia bumped into her. The photo was of a young Lexa, in a soccer outfit, holding a large gold trophy. The green eyed girl looked so happy and innocent. She mustn't have been older than 12.

"Nice picture, isn't it" Raven smiled as she too looked at the photo, standing beside Clarke. Octavia was now on the other side of the blonde, smiling at the memory.

"She was such a big goof. We were playing in the finals, and she scored the winning goal. Anya was so proud of her"

"Anya was?"

"Yes, she practically raised me and Lexa. Although I think Lexa was always her favorite. She would try and deny it, but I could tell with the way Anya was with her. I was the naughty one" Octavia laughed and shrugged. It never bothered her that she wasn't the favorite. She had her big brother, and he was her biggest fan. He was so proud of them when they won the cup final. They were a, slightly, dysfunctional family, but it worked for them. Monty and Jasper came next, and then Raven arrived adding to the family. Octavia worked with Clarke at the hospital, so the two became close friends.

In some ways Octavia justified the secrecy because to her they weren't lying to Clarke, they just left some key details out about how they all knew one another. Her and Lexa would, on many occasions, butt heads over this topic. She was always the one to talk Lexa out of doing anything stupid, like coming out to Clarke or trying to leave The Division.

"She wanted so badly to tell you, ya know. It was eating away at her"

"Obviously not enough" Clarke replied, looking away from the photograph and carrying on down the hallway, walking away from the two girls. Raven looked at Octavia with sympathetic eyes.

"She's always been stubborn. She'll come around, I'm sure"

"I hope so Raven"

"She could have died Anya. And it would have been my fault" Clarke heard Lexa say as she approached her and Anya. The two women broke out of their conversation as they saw the blonde walking towards them.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm doing here?" Clarke asked Anya fiercely. She raised an eyebrow at Clarke and replied "Yes, follow me"

Anya led Clarke into what looked like a large conference room. It had a long black table in the middle of the room, with at least 8 leather chairs surrounding it. She took a seat at the head of the table, followed by Lexa who sat to her left. Raven and Octavia walked passed Clarke and sat down beside Lexa. Clarke sat across from Raven, two seats away from Anya. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt Lexa's green eyes on her. Just as she was about to speak, a door opened just behind Anya, revealing a tall, bald man. He was wearing an all black suit, with a black shirt and tie. Too much black, are you going to a funeral or something? Clarke thought to herself.

Each of the girls sat up straight after seeing Titus enter the room. The atmosphere quickly shifted from awkward to stiff. Clarke then realized he must have been the one in charge. She disliked him already. He seemed to have an arrogance about him. And she hated the fact that he had made all of her friends swear their lives away to this 'organisation'. She especially hated the way he was staring at Lexa, as though she was a parasite. What is this guy's deal. What a douche bag.

"Well if it isn't my favorite squad. Octavia, always good to see you. Lexa." He just nodded in the direction of where Lexa was sitting. She nodded back, showing no emotion on her face. He then turned his attention towards Clarke

"And this must be the infamous Clarke Griffin. I've heard a lot about you. Don't worry, mostly good things"

Clarke couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable under this mans gaze. Lexa could tell Clarke was uncomfortable, so tried to take the attention away from her girlfriend.

"Titus. Do you know who the man was who attacked us?" Lexa asked. This seemed to do the trick, as Titus tore his heavy gaze away from Clarke and directed it at Lexa instead.

"We do not. Not yet, anyway. Raven was working on it just before you arrived. Monty has taken over the search, so we should have results by the end of the day"

"Good. I'd like to get my hand's on whoever it was!" Octavia raised her voice. She was very protective over her family.

"Octavia" Anya warned.

"Clarke, we have medical facilities here, which I can assure are top of the range. We could use your expertise" Titus addressed Clarke. Pompous ass.

"OK" Clarke managed to spit out. She was so overwhelmed it was untrue. It felt like a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and be back home, in Lexa's arms. She looked over at the brunette, who was staring back. It was the first time since getting in the helicopter that she had made eye contact with her. Clarke's stomach started to do somersaults. She couldn't decide what she was feeling for Lexa at this point. It was a mixture of love, anger, confusion but mostly betrayal. Clarke needed to speak to her alone.

Titus bid his farewell, asking Anya to join him for a briefing. Octavia looked between Lexa and Clarke, picking up on the obvious tension.

"Raven, would you so kindly take me to my big bro? He probably doesn't even know I'm back" Octavia made sure to raise her eyebrows at Raven, so she understood the hidden meaning.

"Sure thing, let's go" Raven replied. They quietly exited the room, leaving the couple alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa nervously fiddled with her fingers as she waited for Clarke to speak first. Where as Clarke didn't know where to start. There were so many question's she wanted to ask, but was so afraid of the answers. She just wanted to go back in time, to when they were in their little love bubble. Clarke finally plucked up the courage and began her questioning.

"So you're a secret agent, working for a secret government facility. Do you have a hidden agenda? Is that why you're with me? Is that why that pretentious bald guy told me about the 'state of the art medical facilities'?" Clarke made sure to play on that last question. She could feel the anger rising in her chest, looking at Lexa across the table.

Lexa took her time in replying as she looked into Clarke's eyes and could only see anger evident. She knew this because the blonde had been so angry when Lexa accidentally lost her favorite earrings. Clarke was getting rather impatient and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Yes I am a secret agent, and yes I am working with a secret government facility. However, I do not have any hidden agenda's when it comes to you, Clarke. I fell in love with you. And one of the main reason's why I did, is because you make me forget what I am and what I have done. I can't apologize enough, Clarke. I never meant to put you in harms way"

"Well you did, Lexa. You've been lying to me for the past year. Your job, your life, it's all lies!"

All Clarke could see was red. She wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't know whether to believe her. Lexa seemed genuine, but Clarke couldn't help but think this is what she is trained to do. It is her job. Then she thought of Raven. How could she keep something as big as that secret to herself. Knowing how much Clarke loved Raven. She was the closest thing to family she had left.

"Clarke, please..." Lexa pleaded, but Clarke stopped her.

"Raven"

"What about Raven?"

"Why didn't you tell me Raven was here? How could you keep that from me Lexa? After everything we went through?!" She was beginning to raise her voice.

"Clarke, I don't know what you mean"

"Don't play dumb, Lexa! Raven was arrested, trying to protect me. I thought she was in prison suffering because of me. But no, she is here, playing secret agent with you and Octavia!" Clarke hadn't realized it, but she had risen from her seat and slammed her hands down on the table in front of her. Anger consuming her actions.

Lexa looked at the woman in front of her. She genuinely knew nothing of this. However, she could understand Clarke's anger. This whole situation looked very conspicuous. From Octavia befriending her in the hospital, and then Lexa ending up in her A&E department. She didn't know what to say. Anything she did say would aggravate Clarke further, so she decided to stay quiet.

Clarke stared down at a now silent Lexa. Oh god, not this again. She hated the silent treatment, more than anything.

"You're seriously going to do this? Just not say anything? I wouldn't have taken you for a coward Lexa" With that said, she turned around and started walking towards the door. She hoped Lexa would say something, anything to stop her from walking away but still silence. So she stormed out of the room, and made sure to slam the door on the way out. She was fuming.

The brunette jumped slightly when Clarke slammed the door behind her. She slumped down into her seat and held her head in her hands. Hearing the door open again, she picked her head up, hoping it was Clarke. Unfortunately it was not. Anya walked towards her and dropped down to her knees. She wrapped her arms around a now crying Lexa and hushed into her ear, to try and soothe her as she did when she was a young child.

"I should have listened to you, Anya" Lexa sobbed out between breaths. "She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you. Clarke's just angry right now. I'm sure she will calm down, and then you can perhaps try talking to her again" Anya tried to reason with Lexa. It was heart breaking to see her like this. The last time she had seen the brunette cry was when she was first brought in. Anya was the one to tell her that her parent's were dead. She cried herself to sleep each night for almost a year. And it was always Anya who would be there for her.

Octavia and Raven looked through the large glass window as Anya held a rocking Lexa. They had witnessed the entire event unfold, and watched in awe as Clarke screamed across the table at the brunette.

"God, this is a mess" Raven stated, watching Anya.

"Don't I know it, Ray. We need to sort this out. You should see them together. They're so cute, sometimes it makes me feel sick" Octavia chuckled a bit at her own words, but became serious again after seeing how devastated Lexa was. Raven turned to Octavia.

"You're right. I'll go and find Clarke, you should go in there and talk to Lexa. I'm sure she needs to you too right now" She squeezed Octavia's arm in reassurance and walked away in the same direction Clarke had stormed off into minutes before. She knew how hot headed Clarke could get and she would usually give her friend some time to cool off. However, after seeing how upset Lexa was, she couldn't help but feel partially to blame. She had purposely not told Lexa about her and Clarke's past after she found out they were dating. Raven didn't want to put Lexa in a more awkward position. She knew that if she told her, Lexa would not be able to keep that information to herself, and would eventually tell Clarke.

After 10 unsuccessful minutes of searching, she finally found an angry blonde pacing back and forth in one of the mission rooms. Raven took a deep breath and tentatively took a step inside. Clarke stiffened at the new presence in the room, but soon relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Hey you" Raven said nervously.

"Hey Ray" Clarke replied, looking down at her feet. She was trying desperately to not let the tears fall. She knew she shouldn't have walked away, but couldn't seem to look at Lexa without feeling like slapping her. Raven approached Clarke cautiously, and embraced her in a tight hug. This did it for Clarke. Her tears were falling freely now.

"It's OK, Clarke. Let it out, sweetie" Clarke's emotions got the better of her. She thought back to what happened in the kitchen, where Lexa shot someone. The rest of the days events caught up to her as she let out a strangled sob. After 20 minutes of being in Raven's arms, Clarke had no more tears left. She leaned back on the wall and slid down it, burying her now aching head in her hands, whilst Raven sat down next to her.

"I need to tell you something Clarke. I didn't tell Lexa about us. When I was first brought here I was a mess. I felt so ashamed of what I did, and I felt even more ashamed that I left you on your own" Raven had to take a deep breath in order to continue. Clarke was now focused on her friends voice, listening intently. "I became very close with Octavia and Lexa. They accepted me, even after I told them what I had done. They helped me in so many ways. I did tell them about I how was taken in by a loving family, but I never mentioned names or anything. I guess that's just me being paranoid. It wasn't until Octavia mentioned you and how you had become friends whilst working at the hospital that I thought about telling them who you were. But I didn't hear anything else from Octavia about you so I left it" Raven was looking at her hands in her lap as she spoke. Clarke could tell she was a bit nervous, so took one of Raven's hands in her own, giving it a light squeeze. Raven smiled in response and continued.

"So it wasn't until a couple of months later that you were mentioned again. This time it was Lexa. She told me what had happened with the knife, and it was just typical Lexa. And she told me that you 'saved her'" Raven smirked at the memory. "I couldn't tell her about you over the phone, so I decided that I would tell her when she next came in person. Which was two months after our telephone conversation. When I asked her if she was still seeing you, she would not shut up about you. I just couldn't do it"

"Why not?" Raven turned to look at Clarke

"Because she was so in love with you. You were the first real thing in her life. She deserved that happiness. And to be honest, so did you. I knew that if I told her the truth, she would tell you and that would be it. So I kept it to myself, and I didn't tell anyone, apart from Octavia who kinda guessed. I'm sorry, Clarke" A tear fell from Raven's eyes as she finished telling Clarke. She sat frozen, trying process this new information. It hadn't occurred to her that Raven wouldn't have told Lexa. Lexa. Clarke thought back to the look on Lexa's face when she walked away. She looked so defeated.

"Do you know how hard it's been for me to not tell you the truth?" Raven forced Clarke out of her frozen state. "That was me writing to you. Think how hard it must have been for Lexa. I know she can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she has a good heart"

Raven watched with wide eyes as Clarke lifted her slumped body from the floor, whilst raising her hands in the air and sighing in frustration.

"She's been lying to me for over a year, Raven. I don't know if I can do this" Clarke's voice was barely audible, but Raven just about managed to hear the blonde as she too had risen from the floor and was standing directly in front of Clarke.

"Clarke" Raven began as she brought Clarke's hands up in her own, "I know this is a lot to take in, but please don't give up on Lexa"

"I...I can't do this" Clarke croaked out before pushing Raven away and dashing out of the door. She pushed her way through a slow moving crowd of teenagers, and rounded the corner of the corridor, completely ignoring Raven's cries echoing behind her.

"Miss Griffin" A deep, gruff voice stopped Clarke in her tracks, forcing her to turn to find a largely built man staring down at her with ice cold grey eyes. "Titus would like to see you. It's this way"

Clarke simply stared up at the gruff man, who seemed to become less patient by the second as she watched his left eyebrow rise questioningly. He lifted his right arm, signalling for her to follow him, which Clarke unwillingly did. All she wanted to do was escape. Escape this dream like state she had found herself frozen in.

Raven had given up following Clarke after she lost sight of her blonde waves. Instead, she began hobbling back towards the meeting room she had last seen Octavia and Lexa in, hoping that Clarke had found her way back there herself. She began to feel incredibly guilty. If she had been honest with Lexa in the first place, none of this would have happened. Although, Raven knew for a fact that if she did tell her friend, then Lexa wouldn't have told Clarke the truth. No, she would have broken it off with the blonde, leaving them both heart broken. Raven couldn't decide which was now worse.

As she finally reached the meeting room, Raven peered through the large window to find Lexa still sitting at the table with Octavia and Bellamy sitting on either side. She inhaled deeply, whilst her hand tentatively turned the door knob, alerting her friends of her presence. Lexa was the first to react, shooting up from her chair almost sending it flying across the room. Raven didn't miss the disappointment shining in her eyes as Lexa discovered Raven had entered alone.

"How is she?" Lexa's voice was low as it escaped her plump lips. Bellamy and Octavia looked hopefully across the room as they awaited Raven's reply.

"I don't know, Lex. I'm not sure where she is" Raven saw a mixture of emotions flicker through Lexa's green eyes as she spoke. "I think she's just overwhelmed by everything. It is a lot to take in. I thought she would have come back here"

"She can't have gone far" Bellamy's voice filled the now silent room, causing Lexa to turn to face her most trusted friend. She nodded in agreement as she replied.

"You're right. I need to find her"

"After you" Clarke allowed the hefty man to open the black door situated in front of them. She slowly walked in, not knowing what to expect to be waiting for her. The room was almost pitch black, and completely void of any kind of sound. The door being shut behind her made Clarke jump and turn on the spot, looking for any kind of movement. The only thing she could hear was her own heart beat throbbing in her ears.

"Please, take a seat Miss Griffin" The sound of Titus' sunken voice surprised Clarke, once again causing her to jump however luckily the lights had now brightened the room. Titus was situated on the other side of his desk at the far end of the dark office. A huge black rug clung to the hard marble floor below her feet, whilst the crisp purple painted walls were lined with some of the most expensive paintings Clarke had ever seen. The room was pristine. Not a single object was out of place. Clarke was sure that if she wore white gloves and trailed her fingers against the table tops, there wouldn't be one ounce of dirt found on them.

"What am I doing here?" Clarke's words left her mouth as she continued to gawk at the paintings on either side of her whilst her feet took tentative steps towards Titus.

"This file will show you everything you need to know" Titus watched Clarke like a hawk. He saw the confusion in her blue eyes as she finally connected them with his own grey orbs. Once she had reached the desk, he once again motioned for her to take a seat, which she did silently eyeing the thick file placed in front of her.

"What's in it?"

Instead of speaking, Titus leaned over and turned the first page of the file over for Clarke to look for herself. The slight intake of breath was not missed by Titus as Clarke's eyes glazed over looking down at the man in front of her.

"Why do you have this?!" Clarke lifted her head from the picture, her eyebrows drawn together, "Why do you have a picture of my father?!"

Titus coolly leaned back on his chair, twisting his fingers together before replying, "Because, Dr Griffin, your father was an assassin. And a damn good one too"

"You're lying!" Clarke stated between gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately, I am not. Your father was one of the best. I actually tried to recruit him, however his loyalties lied elsewhere. The Ice Nation to be exact"

"The Ice Nation? Is this some sort of sick joke?! My dad was an engineer!" Clarke shook her head, not willing to believe Titus' words. She looked back down at the photo, bringing her now shaking hand up to rest on her fathers face.

"The similarities are striking, don't you think Anya?"

Anya emerged from the darkness of the corner of the room. Clarke looked her right in the eye as she sauntered towards her, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

"Who are you working for? The Ice Nation?" Anya stopped just beside Clarke, staring down at her. She could feel the anger building within her chest as Clarke looked up at her, clearly offended by the accusation.

"What are you talking about?"

Anya dragged Clarke up by the collar of her sweatshirt, and pushed her roughly against the far wall, "I asked you a question. Are you working with the Ice Nation?!"

Before Clarke had a chance to answer, the door to Titus' office shot open as Lexa barged across the room, stopping still after seeing Clarke pushed against the wall with Anya's hand around her neck.

"Anya!" Lexa screamed as she pushed the other girl from Clarke. Lexa held Clarke steady by placing her hands on either side of the blonde, "Clarke, are you OK?"

Clarke's mouth opened and closed a few times, not willing the words to escape her lips as her teary eyes flickered between Lexa's. The brunette clenched her jaw in anger as she turned, shielding Clarke's body with her own.

"What the hell?!" Lexa looked angrily from Anya and Titus, searching for answers until her eyes landed on the open folder placed on the desk.

"That's Clarke's father. The man who murdered your parents" Titus coldly spoke his words, a grimace evident across his face as he spoke of the assassin.

Lexa snapped her head up, searching Titus' eyes for the truth. Her heart sank as she realized his words were the truth. Her parents. Killed by Clarke's own flesh and blood. Her breathing had picked up. Her heart was practically lodged in her throat as she carefully twisted her body around.

Bellamy and Octavia had followed Lexa into Titus' office and were currently holding their breath as they watched Lexa turn to look at Clarke. Octavia saw Lexa's bottom lip quivering as she spoke.

"Clarke, is this true?" The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she looked into Lexa's pleading eyes, clearly hoping for Clarke to deny what was in front of the both of them.

"I...don't...I didn't know" Clarke breathed out as the alarms began blasting through the Pyramid.

"Shit!" Bellamy shouted, "We're under attack!"

Anya was gone in a flash, followed closely by Octavia and Bellamy. The sound of the alarm seemed to fade out of Lexa's conscious as she got completely lost in Clarke's blue pools, which were leaking tears down her cheeks. The brunette lifted her right hand, placing it gently against Clarke's cheek bone, as her thumb caressed the tears away. Lexa knew it wouldn't be long before they came for her, however she wasn't going to waste her final moments fighting with Clarke. She traced Clarke's jawline with her fingers, trying her best to memorize what her skin felt like beneath her finger tips. She let her eyes wander across the blondes face, taking in every little feature she had fallen in love with. The small dimple resting above her lip. The button tip of her nose. The tiny scar just above her left eyebrow. And lastly, those magnetizing eyes. Those deep blue orbs with the smallest speckles of grey, which were currently boring into Lexa's, practically piercing her soul.

Lexa couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes, taking a step away from Clarke. The footsteps and shouts echoing through the corridor, seemingly getting closer.

"Lexa..." The whisper from Clarke's mouth began to echo in Lexa's ears. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of Octavia's breathy shouts from behind them.

"Lexa! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

To her surprise, Clarke felt Lexa's hand take her own and drag her towards the door, where Octavia stood looking out from.

"Lexa, what are you doing?" The stern look that Clarke received from Lexa was enough of an answer. She bowed her head and let Lexa lead her from the room.

"What's the plan?" Lexa asked a stressed looking Octavia. The brunette noticed her friend had a few cuts lining her face but apart from that she was unscathed.

"We're going to the safehouse. Come on, Bell and Raven are waiting for us" Lexa didn't hesitate as she dragged Clarke along with her, whilst Octavia led them both down the dark corridor away from the gun shots and shouting.

They had been running through the whindy corridors of the Pyramid, before reaching a tall metal door. Lexa let Clarke's hand go as she approached the door, punching a few numbers on the key pad on the wall. The door finally gave way, opening slowly as Octavia was the first to enter, gun at the ready.

"Oh, thank god!" Bellamy breathed out as he engulfed Octavia and then Lexa in a big hug.

"Took you long enough!" Raven shouted at Clarke as she too engulfed the blonde in a tight embrace.

Clarke stayed silent as she let Raven lead her to the camouflaged jeep parked up by the side of the forest. Bellamy jumped into the drivers seat, whilst Lexa heaved herself up to rest in the passenger's seat. Octavia opted to perch on the back of the jeep to watch out for anyone following them, leaving Raven and Clarke to obtain the back seats.

The car journey was awkwardly silent. Raven so desperately wanted to ask Clarke what was going on, but decided against it after received a stern look from Bellamy. Clarke kept her gaze trained on the window, watching the world pass her by. Just 24 hours ago, she was with Lexa, in their home where everything was normal as it should be. As it always has been. She had tried closing her eyes, but only saw the look on Lexa's face as she found out about her parents, so instead she too opted to watch the world go by, but soon found herself getting lost in the memory of how her and Lexa first met.

 _One year ago..._

 _Lexa sat patiently in the hospital waiting room, listening to Bellamy and Lincoln laugh at her current situation. She scanned the room, hoping to find Octavia. She knew that Octavia was working at the hospital today as she couldn't make it to their annual barbecue._

 _"Stop it!" Lexa hissed at Bellamy as she caught him taking a photo of her. Lincoln tilted his head back and laughed at Lexa's response. She was seriously considering removing this knife herself and stabbing Bellamy and then Lincoln with it. Bellamy continued to take pictures of Lexa, just to annoy her further. Luckily they were interrupted by Lexa's name being called over the hospital intercom, telling her to go to bed number 4._

 _Octavia heard Lexa's name over the intercom and practically took a random nurse out on her way to the E.R. She rounded the final bend and heard Bellamy's laughter fill the waiting room before she laid eyes on her older brother. She felt her heart flutter in her chest when her eyes landed on the perfect specimen of a human that is Lincoln. He lifted his eyes just in time to lock onto Octavia's. Lincoln rose from his seat as Octavia strode across the room towards them._

 _"What the hell?!" She almost shouted at her brother_

 _"What?" He snarked back as if nothing was wrong._

 _"Erm, hello? What's going on? And why's Lexa in the E.R?" Lincoln swooped in to rescue Bellamy._

 _"She got into a fight with a knife at the barbecue. Unfortunately the knife won. But she's fine!" He added in reassurance as he noticed Octavia's facial expression slowly change from pissed to worried._

 _"Which bed is she in?" Without answering, Bellamy simply pointed to one of the beds on the opposite side of the room as he looked down at his phone, laughing at the pictures of Lexa. Octavia rolled her eyes at her stupid brother and made her way over to the brunette._

 _"Dude!" Octavia heard Lincoln chastising Bellamy as she walled away from them._

 _Lexa sat on the hospital bed as she waited, rather impatiently, for someone to come and yank this goddamn knife out of her leg. She felt a sense of relief as she heard the curtain being drawn back, but soon slouched back as she saw it was just Octavia who had entered._

 _"Nice to see you too, Lex!" Octavia greeted her friend sarcastically after seeing her huff out in annoyance._

 _"Sorry, O. I just hate hospitals, they give me the creeps! People die here ya know!" Octavia shook her head in amusement at Lexa._

 _"Yes I know that. I do work here" Octavia replied winking at her dumb friend._

 _Before Lexa could come up with a retort, she heard the curtain being drawn back again._

 _"Finally!" Lexa blurted out loud without realizing. Octavia snickered in response and stepped aside to see which doctor would be treating her._

 _"Oh, I do apologize, did I keep you?" The doctor stated nonchalantly as she drew the curtain back behind her. Octavia was blocking Lexa's view of the doctor. She mentally thanked her friend as she felt her cheeks rising in heat in embarrassment. Lexa heard shuffling feet and presumed the doctor had turned around._

 _"Octavia! What are you doing here?" Lexa immediately noticed how low and husky the doctors voice sounded._

 _"Lexa here, is my bestie. I heard her name on the intercom and wanted to check if she was OK"_

 _"Ahh yes, fair enough. So, Miss Woods is it?" Lexa could see the doctor now as Octavia had shifted to the left. She had shoulder length blonde hair, with half of it pinned back from her face. Lexa couldn't quite see her face yet, as the doctor had her head down looking at the tablet in her hand, presumably checking Lexa's medical records. She also wore black rimmed glasses, which were hanging just slightly low down her nose._

 _Lexa felt her eyes wander up and down her body. She wore a white lab coat, with dark blue scrubs underneath. Her top was just that little bit too tight, showing off her curves in all the right places. Octavia watched Lexa's eyes rake up and down her friends body and felt excitement run through her at the prospect of playing Cupid._

 _The blonde doctor cleared her throat, successfully grabbing Lexa's attention before she spoke. "Miss Woods?"_

 _Lexa looked up and was met with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach._

 _"I'm Dr Griffin, I'm going to be treating you today. I can't seem to find any allergies on your records, is that correct?" It took Lexa a few seconds too long to reply to Dr Griffin's question, as she felt herself getting lost in her twinkling, blue eyes. It wasn't until Octavia cleared her throat that she managed to put together a sentence._

 _"Erm no, no allergies!" Lexa spoke almost too quickly. Jesus, pull yourself together Lexa. She thought to herself as she watched Dr Griffin focus her attention on the tablet._

 _"OK good. Would you like Octavia to stay whilst I examine you?" Before Lexa could even respond, Octavia had decided to reply for her._

 _"No, I have rounds in 5 anyway! See ya later, Lex!" Lexa peered over at her friend as she drew the curtain back. She just caught sight of Octavia turning and wiggling her eyebrows at Lexa in a suggestive way. Lexa let out a groan in frustration at her friend, which seemed to concern Dr Griffin._

 _"Are you OK?!" Lexa turned her attention to the hot doctor in front of her as she addressed Lexa in a concerned tone._

 _"Yeah, sorry, it's just the knife. Getting kinda uncomfortable now" Lexa chuckled a bit as she nervously shifted on the bed. Dr Griffin nodded in response whilst she placed the tablet on the bedside table. She took her glasses off and put them next to tablet._

 _"OK, Miss Wood's would you mind removing your pants for me?" Lexa was shocked by the blonde's forwardness but soon realized she was just doing her job._

 _Don't do it hoe. Lexa thought to herself, but it was too late to stop the words escaping her mouth. "I think if I'm taking my pants off for you, you can call me by my first name"_

 _Lexa saw Clarke's eyes widen in response. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck as she spoke._

 _"OK, Lexa, would you mind taking your pants off?" She reiterated the question._

 _Lexa couldn't help but think there was a suggestive tone behind the hot doctors words as she stared back into her bright blue eyes._

 _Lexa hopped off the bed, but soon regretted it as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her right leg. She wobbled on her feet and latched onto the first thing she could, which just so happened to be Dr Griffin's hands. Lexa felt an electric shock surge through her as she made contact with her soft hands._

 _"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she retracted them and placed them on the bed behind her._

 _"It's alright, don't worry" Dr Griffin replied as she smiled warmly at Lexa._

 _Lexa felt her body relax. She looked down at her pants and undid the button, slowly dragging the zipper down. Lexa stole a quick glance at the hot doctor and noticed her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she averted Lexa's stare. Her pants were now down at her ankles as she carefully leant down, trying her best to pull them off her completely. Unfortunately the angle of the knife, kept her from doing this without looking like she was spazzing out. Dr Griffin caught on and decided to help the girl out. She leant down and gently lifted Lexa's left leg up, pulling the pants off her. She repeated the process for her right leg and then folded the jeans into a neat pile before placing them next to Lexa on the bed. Lexa stood, completely frozen as she watched Dr Griffin undress her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched her tap her hand on the bed, gesturing for Lexa to hop on._

 _Clarke couldn't resist as she took in this beautiful creature propped up on the hospital bed. Her long, tanned legs dangling down beneath her. Her black lacy underwear, hugging her tightly. She then noticed the blood trickling down her thigh where the knife was wedged in. It luckily wasn't too deep. She took a deep breath thinking that if it was positioned slightly to the left they would have been in a very different situation right now. Stop being such a perv, this is so unprofessional. Clarke chastised herself and focused on the task at hand._

 _Lexa inhaled sharply as she felt Dr Griffins hands glide up her leg. Her touch leaving a trail of goosebumps behind._

 _Clarke noticed Lexa's breathing become heavier as her hands wandered higher. She convinced herself it was because Lexa was nervous about the knife being taken out of her leg._

 _"It's not too deep, so it shouldn't be difficult to remove. I'll most likely have to stitch up the wound, Lexa" she nodded her head in understanding after processing Dr Griffins words._

 _"OK, I'm going to remove it on the count of three" Clarke made sure to make eye contact with Lexa as she spoke so she knew the other girl understood what was about to happen._

 _"One….two" Clarke latched onto the handle of the knife and pulled it out in one swift motion._

 _"Ow! Can you not count?!" Lexa exclaimed as she felt a stabbing pain in her thigh. Clarke plopped the knife down against the metal trey and turned her attention to the now angry brunette sitting in front of her._

 _"It's scientifically proven that you won't feel as much pain if it's a shock to the system" Lexa couldn't help but roll her eyes at her pompous statement._

 _"Whatever" she muttered under her breath. Clarke simply smirked in response and made her way over to the cabinet on the other side of the bed. She collected all the essentials she needed to clean the wound and walked back over to Lexa. She brought the chair over with her and sat down next to the bed._

 _"Would you mind lifting your legs up to rest on the bed?" Lexa complied without a word, feeling a sharp pain down her leg as she raised it onto the bed._

 _"OK, now this may sting a bit" Dr Griffin warned as she poured some bacterial liquid onto a cotton pad._

 _"Are you gonna count again? I just want to know so I can prepare myself, Dr Griffin" Lexa stated sarcastically as she locked her green eyes onto blue. Clarke was taken aback by Lexa's snarkiness as she reached over and picked up her glasses, resting them on her face again._

 _"I am not, Lexa" Clarke quipped back before continuing, "and seeing as though you're half naked on a bed in front of me, why don't you call me Clarke?" She simply stated whilst pressing the cotton bud against Lexa's wound._

 _Lexa took a sharp breath in feeling the stinging against her leg, but soon forgot about the pain as she felt Clarke's hand caressing the wound. Before she could retract her hand, Lexa placed her own on top of Clarke's, holding it against her leg._

 _"Do you treat all your patients like this, Clarke?" Lexa loved the way her name rolled off her tongue, as if it was so normal._

 _Clarke suddenly regretted the blatant flirting and whipped her hand out from its current position, suddenly very interested in the medical equipment residing on the table next to her. Lexa could tell she had made Clarke uncomfortable and soon regretted saying anything. They sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the consult. Clarke carefully stitched Lexa's wound up, making sure not to touch her as she was before._

 _"OK, all done. You just need to keep an eye on it and clean it daily with this" Lexa watched Clarke as she passed her a bottle of a clear liquid. She stood from her position and handed Lexa her pants before making her way to the curtain._

 _"Wait!" Clarke stopped after hearing Lexa shout after her. She turned around, looking at Lexa, devoid of any emotion._

 _"Thank you, for saving me" Lexa said the first thing that entered her head and regretted it as soon as she heard how stupid she sounded. She dropped her head in embarrassment._

 _"No problem, just doing my job" Lexa snapped her head up after hearing Clarke's reply. She just caught Clarke smiling at her as she left the small space._

 _Clarke felt like complete idiot. She walked away from Lexa and felt her heart sink. How could she be so stupid. So unprofessional. It was strange, but when she touched Lexa, it was like a fire igniting deep within her. She shook her head at herself as she walked over to the nurses station to update Lexa's medical records. As she did so, she heard the curtain draw back, revealing a slightly blushed Lexa. She watched as she hobbled over to the waiting room. A handsome, dark haired man rose from his seat and engulfed her in a tight hug. Another man hugged her next but not for as long as the first. Of course she has a boyfriend, she's gorgeous, why wouldn't she. Clarke thought to herself as she turned away from Lexa, walking in the opposite direction._

 _Lexa looked behind her, hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarke before she left the hospital. She just saw the back of Clarke's head as she rounded the corner, exiting the E.R. She felt her heart ache watching her go. This is crazy now, you don't even know the girl! Lexa mentally growled at herself before she linked arms with Bellamy for support as they left the hospital._

"Bellamy" Lexa's somber voice broke everyone out of their daze. "Pull over, please"

Bellamy didn't hesitate as he rolled the car to a stop by the side of the sandy covered road. Lexa didn't bother looking back as she jumped out of the car, stumbling slightly as the desert wind knocked her over.

Almost immediately, Raven snapped her head around, looking directly at Clarke's shock ridden face. "What the hell is going on?!"

The blonde watched helplessly as Lexa graciously climbed a boulder off the side of the road, instantly disappearing over the opposite side. Without hesitation, Clarke was out of the jeep and running after her girlfriend. How Lexa managed to still look like a goddess whilst climbing these rocks baffled Clarke. With a final push upwards, Clarke lifted herself over the last rock, granting her a spectacular view of the surrounding desert, with the canyons in the not too far distance and a certain brunette clinging to her knee's on the sand covered ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke's heart constricted in her chest at the sight of Lexa, sitting in the middle of the desert with tears staining her cheeks. "Lexa" The blonde whispered as she slowly got down on her knees, resting next to the brunette, but not too close.

Lexa turned her head causing deep green to meet fiery blue. Her eyes flickering between Clarke's own, trying to decipher her feelings. Lexa's heart swelled after finding nothing but concern.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispered back but was abruptly silenced as the blonde surged forward and captured Lexa's lips.

Lexa reached up and pulled Clarke closer. Their lips colliding with one another in a perfect dance. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her impossibly close, as if they were one person. Lexa's tongue darted out and lightly licked Clarke's bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. She opened her mouth, letting Lexa's tongue melt against her own.

After what felt like an eternity, they both parted, panting heavily into each other's mouths. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa's as she kept her eyes firmly shut, not wanting to face the reality of their dyer situation.

"I haven't lost you?" Clarke's eyes snapped open at hearing Lexa's soft voice and was met with two glazed over orb's staring back at her. The brunette felt like she was going to cry at any minute, but somehow managed to hold it together.

"No Lexa, god no" Clarke raised her hands, placing both on either sided of Lexa's face as she gently pushed away the recently fallen tears. "I mean, we have a lot of things to discuss, but I don't ever want to leave you. Unless, that's what you want?"

"Never!" Lexa choked out, causing Clarke to smile gently.

"Hey! Lovebirds! We have to get moving!" Raven's voice echoed across the desert as Lexa gave her the bird.

Clarke wiggled herself out of Lexa's tight embrace and stood, helping Lexa to her feet whilst dusting the brunette's pants down from the remaining sand.

"Clarke, listen, I know you had nothing to do with what Titus and Anya may think. I need you to know that and I need you to know how sorry I am. For everything. I really never meant for this. And I would completely understand if you were to walk away..."

"Lexa! Stop it. I love you way too much to walk away from you" Clarke reassured the brunette as she gripped onto her hand and began dragging her across the desert. Her pale complexion wasn't made for this kind of heat.

By the time both of them reached the jeep, Bellamy was lying down on the sand with his black t-shirt draped around his head whilst Octavia was cleaning her gun and Raven perched on top of the jeep's bonnet.

"Eurgh, about time!" Octavia huffed out as she hopped back onto the jeep. Lexa decided to ignore the comment, for now.

Bellamy was up on his feet within seconds and embracing both Lexa and Clarke before he rounded the jeep and entered the drivers seat again. Just as he was about to start the engine, Lexa's stern voice stopped him from doing so.

"Bellamy, we have to go back"

"Are you serious, Lexa?" The older boy turned to face a serious looking Lexa with Clarke firmly by her side, clearly agreeing with her girlfriend.

"Bell's right, Lex. We can't just go strolling back up there. They think Clarke's the enemy" Raven interjected as she hopped off the bonnet and stood alongside the blonde.

"That's exactly why we need to go back. There's no way in hell I'm letting Titus think Clarke is the enemy. Besides, we need answers" Lexa spoke wisely as she addressed the group. Octavia nodded her head in agreement as she watched her brother slowly coming around to the idea. She knew herself that Clarke had no idea about the Division or about Lexa being a secret agent, let alone her father being one too.

"I'm with you Clarke. If this is what you want?" Raven asked the blonde as she gently rested her hand against her friends upper arm.

"I need to know what's going on, and why someone tried to kill me and Lexa this morning, Rae. I need answers about my father, and the only way I'm going to get them is if we go back" Lexa watched proudly as her girlfriend spoke confidently, clearly twisting the arms of both Bellamy and Raven.

Bellamy clapped his hand's together, "Well, let's get going!"

By the time the group made it back to the Pyramid, the sun had set leaving the moon dancing against the stars as it's soft white glow shone down, illuminating the dirt path leading to the front entrance of the base. The bullet riddled door was one of the many reminders of the recent attack, leaving Lexa feeling slightly guilty at leaving the fight. She quickly remembered that it was Clarke's life at stake and the safety of her girlfriend was something she would never risk, not in this life or the next.

The brunette proudly grasped onto Clarke's hand as she led her through the double door's into the cool, air conditioned main corridor, however stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the familiar cock of a gun from behind.

"Anya!" Raven shrieked as she watched the dirty blonde pointing the gun towards Clarke. The Latina ran up behind Anya, placing her hand gently against the other girls arm who swatted her away and continued to hold the gun up firmly.

Clarke's heart accelerated tenfold in her chest. She was sure Lexa would be able to feel the beats coursing through her body, as she watched the brunette step in front of her, effectively shielding the blonde's body with her own. Clarke was pretty sure she heard Lexa growl slightly too.

"Put the gun down, Anya. Now" Lexa's stern voice caused Anya to waver, giving Octavia the perfect opportunity to wrap her arm around Anya's waist, successfully disarming the older girl.

It was now Anya's turn to hold her hand's up in surrender as Octavia pointed the gun towards her, as Bellamy stood by his sister's side proudly.

"Clarke is not the enemy" Lexa spat out between gritted teeth as she had yet to take her piercing green eyes away from Anya.

"What is going on here?!" Titus' deep voice echoed across the courtyard, as he absorbed the scene in front of him, causing both Clarke and Raven to flinch slightly whilst the rest seemed unwavered.

"We want answers, Titus. All of us. Like for starters, who the hell was attacking us before?" Bellamy spoke clearly as he practically stood to attention in front of the bald man.

"Very well. You'll be pleased to know, in your absence, that we suffered no fatal casualties, just a few injuries. Meet me in the briefing room when you are ready" Titus spat out as he turned on his heel, with Anya following him closely.

Octavia rolled her eyes as she watched Titus walking away. Clarke was sure she heard her mumbling something that sounded very similar to 'drama queen' under her breath as the dark haired girl followed Raven and Bellamy into the Pyramid.

Lexa turned to Clarke, lightly touching her forearm to gain her attention. The blonde jumped slightly at the new sensation, but relaxed instantly as she melted under Lexa's concerned expression.

"You OK?" The brunette whispered as she pressed her forehead against Clarke's, who hummed in response and closed her eyes after feeling their skin touch.

The sound of footsteps coming from behind Lexa sent her spinning around, gun in hand, pointing it directly at the huge man, who strangely had a massive, toothy grin plastered on his face. The man looked like he could squash Clarke under his shoe. To her surprise, Lexa gasped whilst she holstered her gun and set off in a sprint towards the tall man, who held his arms out for her to leap into to.

"Gustus! When did you get back?! I haven't seen you for months!"

"Just now, squirt. That last mission was a killer. Literally" His voice was low and gruff, but was filled with kindness. He took a step back and placed his hands on either side of Lexa's arms. "You're looking good. Keeping up with training?"

"Of course" Lexa responded, looking slightly offended, but then laughed when Gustus raised his brows at her. He peeked over her right shoulder and made eye contact with Clarke.

"And who may this be?" He released Lexa from his grip and began walking towards Clarke.

"This is Clarke, the girl I was telling you about" Lexa blushed at her own revelation. Clarke thought she was adorable.

"Ah yes Clarke. It is nice to finally put a face to the name. I'm Gustus, one of Lexa's mentor's" He held out his hand in greeting, which she tentatively took in her own.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gustus" She looked up into the kind mans eyes and didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable like she had with Titus. Gustus seemed to carry a calming aura. He winked at her and looked back at Lexa, who was slightly shifting on her feet.

"Well, I must be off. Lot's of briefing and such to be doing" He rolled his eyes at his own words. "You two have fun. I will catch up with you later, Lexa" She nodded in response and watched as her mentor walked down the corridor.

"Why does it feel like I'm meeting your family for the first time?" Clarke asked a nervous looking Lexa.

"Well, Gustus is the closest thing I have to a father. So in a way, you kinda just did. But I'd say he likes you" Lexa had a huge grin on her face as she looked over at Clarke. She smiled in response and took Lexa's hand in her own again. Lexa led them out through the door towards the briefing room.

When the elevator reached the top floor of the Pyramid, Clarke and Lexa made their way to the briefing room. This floor seemed different from the others. It was more formal. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, but instead names. Clarke presumed they were the names of the fallen agents. Before she could ask Lexa, a door opened just ahead of them and Anya stepped out. She ushered the them inside and closed the door behind her. The room reminded her of the conference room on the first floor, but the table was an oval shape and had about 10 chairs surrounding it. She recognized the faces sat at the table. Bellamy, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper and Raven. Octavia took her seat next to Raven and Lexa led Clarke down to sit next to her.

She took the time to scan the room, and noticed to her right there was at least 6 different computer monitors lining the wall. Clarke instantly recognized the face on the middle monitor as the man who had held her captive this morning. Lexa followed her girlfriends gaze and found what she was staring at. Realizing that this was the unknown man, she once again took Clarke's hand under the table and squeezed it gently, reassuring her she was there for her. She rewarded Lexa with a small smile at the gesture.

Gustus watched the interaction between Lexa and Clarke. He couldn't be more proud of Lexa. He loved Lexa like a daughter. These kids around the table all held a close place to his heart. He was incredibly angry when Anya had phoned him to inform him what had happened this morning. Of course he would never tell Lexa she was the real reason for his return.

Titus emerged from a hidden door to the left of the computer monitors. Clarke hadn't even noticed he had entered until Raven cleared her throat, alerting both Lexa and the blonde. Lexa whipped her head around to be met with an angry looking Titus glaring at Clarke. Gustus saw what was happening and swooped in to the rescue.

"Titus. It is good to see you old friend" He made his way over to Titus and held his hand out for the bald man to shake. Bald bitch. Clarke thought to herself. Lexa let out a long sigh, and squeezed her girlfriends hand again. Titus then addressed the room.

"I'm glad you could all join us. As you are all aware by now, Lexa had a run in with an unknown assailant this morning. Monty has been hard at work, trying to discover this mans identity. Monty, if you would please" He motioned for Monty to approach the monitors. He rose from his seat and hastily made his way to the chair in front of the computer. Titus took a seat, on what looked like a throne, to the left of the main monitor.

"OK, so I went over loads of surveillance footage earlier today, and found this really interesting one. Sorry Lexa" He looked over at the her with a guilty expression. She had no idea what he was talking about, until the main monitor switched on. Octavia and Bellamy let out a stifled laugh, whilst Raven elbowed the black haired girl in the ribs to shut her up. It showed Lexa walking out of a convenience store, holding at least 5 bags of candles filled to the brim. Clarke looked at the date stamp in the bottom right corner of the screen and realized this was only recorded one week ago. She turned to a sheepish looking Lexa.

"Lexa, we talked about this. How many times do I have to tell you, we don't need anymore candles" Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't comprehend how much money Lexa would spend on candles. Especially since there was about 1000 candles already in their home.

"There is no such thing as too many candles, right Lex?" Octavia joked from across the table. She knew she would probably be making the situation worse for the brunette, but she couldn't help it. Bellamy and the others laughed out loud at his sister.

"Not helping guys" Lexa stated in a hushed voice.

"That's enough!" Titus bellowed. The whole table shut up at the out burst. "I think we have more pressing matters to discuss, wouldn't you agree?!"

"Titus is right. We need to stay focused" Gustus spoke up, in a softer voice. This seemed to calm everyone down. They all gave Monty their attention once again.

"OK, so as you can see Lexa exits the store here" He pointed to the monitor, showing Lexa walking back towards her car. "But look here" He then pointed to a man leaning against a black Lexus, watching Lexa intently and speaking into his mobile.

"I remember clocking him as I walked past, but I overheard his conversation. It sounded like he was talking to his son, so I thought nothing of it. How could I miss it?" Lexa almost whispered to herself. It was just loud enough for Clarke to hear.

"Distractions, Lexa" It was as if Titus was chastising her. Octavia had to hold back a retort. The Director strongly believed that feelings made you weak. Thus Lexa was weak for feeling for Clarke.

"So, that's the guy?" Bellamy asked Monty.

"We believe so. That same car was the one parked outside of Lexa's house". Monty then produced a picture to the table, handing it to Lexa. "Is this him?" The brunette took one look at the picture and nodded in agreement. Clarke caught sight of the photograph and cringed at the mans face. Lexa passed the photo to Bellamy's awaiting hand.

"Do we know who he's working for?" He asked after looking at the picture. Titus rose from his seated position and spoke clearly.

"It seems as though he was hired by Azgeda" Titus looked over at Anya before he continued. "He wore the mark. We don't know what it is he wanted. Perhaps information. Lexa I want you to stay here for the time being. Until we know more, especially after the attack this morning" Lexa nodded in response, before she added "Clarke is staying with me"

"I do not know if that is wise" Titus replied. Clarke felt Lexa tense beside her. Octavia began to rise from her seat in objection but Raven grabbed her arm and stopped her. Lexa let go of her hand and stood from her chair. Clarke admired the way Lexa held herself. She stood straight with both hands behind her back and her chin raised. Her voice came out low and slow, so Titus understood each word.

"It is not your decision to make. Clarke will stay here, as my guest. You can dispute all you want but that is final." Lexa's stare was intense, piercing into the bald's soul.

The whole table was in shock of what was unfolding before them. No one had ever spoke to Titus that way, they wouldn't dare. Clarke couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend. She looked back and forth between Lexa and the bald turd, who looked like he was about to explode.

"With all due respect Titus, I think it would be for the best that Clarke stayed here. For now anyway" Gustus came to Lexa's rescue. "So be it" Titus responded whilst turning away, "Azgeda will stop at nothing to get what they want. I will meet with the respective heads and decide what to do next. You are all excused" He didn't bother looking back before he was out of the door. Lexa looked over at Gustus and smiled. He winked back and made his way out of the room.

"Holy shit, that was so intense!" Jasper finally spoke. He let out a rather loud nervous laugh, along with Bellamy and Lincoln. "By the way its great to see you Clarke" Jasper directed a large smile at Clarke.

"You too, Jasper" letting out a chuckle as she replied. She felt like she was in a dream, it was very surreal. Anya was the first to stand, motioning for Raven to follow once she was ready.

"Lexa, you know where I will be if you need me" And with that she was gone. Bellamy looked up towards Lexa who was frozen. He caught Clarke's attention and motioned for her to help the brunette.

"Right guys, lets move out. We need to do some background research on Azgeda, so we're prepared" Bellamy addressed the group. Each of them agreed and followed Bellamy to the door. Octavia passed by Lexa and gave her arm a gentle squeeze and Raven did the same to Clarke.

Once they had left, Clarke let out an unsteady breath she had been holding in. She stood and forced Lexa to look at her. Taking her hands, she realized that Lexa's were shaking. Lexa hadn't even realized what she was doing until the words escaped her mouth.

"Lexa, babe, look at me. You're OK" Clarke tried to bring Lexa back but it didn't seem to be working. She released Lexa's hands and brought her own to cup her face gently. Clarke leaned forward and placed her lips against her girlfriends. After a few seconds, she started kissing back. It was slow at first, but then Lexa took the lead and picked Clarke up by the back of her legs encouraging her to wrap them around Lexa's waist.

Lexa placed Clarke down on the table and continued kissing her. She poured everything she could into it, completely letting go before Clarke had to pull back for air.

"Thank you. For standing up for me" Lexa rested her forehead on Clarke's after hearing her girlfriend's words.

"Always" She rubbed her nose against the blondes and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry"

Clarke, furrowing her brows in confusion, was about to ask her why she was apologizing, but was stopped.

"I should have known better. I should have known he was tailing me. Titus was right, I was distracted. He would never have attacked you if I hadn't have been so careless".

"No, don't do this Lexa. I'm here because of you. You saved me."

"But you wouldn't have needed saving if I..."

"Lexa will you just shut up and listen to me! We're in this together now, and I wouldn't have it any other way" Clarke was trying her best to keep it together. "I've never felt so strongly about someone before. You and me, we are meant to be. I'd be distracted with you any day" Lexa had to laugh at her girlfriend whilst wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Has anyone told you that you're a huge sap?" Clarke laughed along with her.

"You know it" She winked back.

"Come on, lets get out of this depressing room. I just want to take a hot shower and sleep. Would you care to accompany me, Miss Griffin?" Lexa held her arm out for Clarke to link.

"Why yes I would. And it's Dr Griffin to you"

Lexa led Clarke down the long winding corridor and stopped in front of room 304.

"So this is your room?" Clarke looked to her right where Lexa stood, who nodded in reply.

It was strange but Lexa began to feel very nervous. This was the room she was raised in. It had memories that she had yet to share with Clarke. She reached into her pocket and brought out the key to place in the lock. With one swift turn of her wrist, the door opened and Clarke was the first to enter. Lexa followed and closed the door behind her.

"Try not to laugh at the pictures, Clarke!" Lexa shouted down the corridor.

Clarke stopped just as she reached the living room. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, with wooden floor boards running throughout. There was a brand new kitchen to the right, with a breakfast bar separating the living room from the kitchen. The living room had a black leather corner sofa and a glass coffee tablet placed on a white rug. A large flat screen TV took up the adjacent wall. The door to her left led to her bedroom, which was painted white with a red king size bed in the middle.

"This place is amazing" Clarke had to stop herself from spinning around. She couldn't believe Lexa had this apartment, and she chose to live with her in their small house. "I can't believe you choose to live with me over this place. I can't say I would do the same" Lexa could tell Clarke was joking by the sound of her voice, but she knew why she had chosen her.

"You're right, this place is amazing Clarke" Lexa made sure to look the blonde in the eye as she continued. "But its not home. My home is wherever you are" Clarke's face lit up like a Christmas tree at her girlfriends words.

"Come on, I'll make you something. Let me just grab some clothes. You want some slobs?"

"Yes please!" Clarke shouted back to her girlfriend as she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped in front of a collage of pictures of Lexa and the rest of her friends. There were a few of Lexa, Octavia and Raven posing as Charlie's Angels, making Clarke chuckle. There was one of Lexa and Bellamy dressed up. He had a black tux on and Lexa was wearing an elegant black dress, which had a large slit running up the right leg. She looked stunning. The next one that caught her eye was Lexa and Gustus. They were stood beside one another, with massive grins on their faces as they saluted.

"That one's my favorite" Lexa stated as she followed Clarke's gaze over the picture of her and her mentor. "It was Halloween, so we thought it would be hilarious to dress up as ninja's" Clarke peered back to look at her girlfriend. She was now wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and a loose fitting black crop top, showing just enough of her toned stomach. After handing Clarke a folded up pile of clothing, she kissed her cheek and made her way to the kitchen to prepare the food.

"What are we having, babe?"

"Thinking Italian chicken. Quick and easy" Lexa winked and smirked at her as she replied.

"Great stuff! So you and Bellamy huh?" Clarke had been curious about their relationship after seeing the picture of them dressed up.

"What about me and Bellamy?" Lexa responded, a bit confused by the random question.

"Well I saw that picture of you both. He's in a tux and you're in that sexy dress. You look like you're going to the prom together or something." Clarke looked down at her hands, nervous about the answer.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I can hear Clarke?" She looked up and saw Lexa was staring right back, with her eyebrows raised and one hand on her hip as the other held the frying pan.

"More like curiosity." Clarke snapped back. Lexa could see right through her.

"No, is the answer to your question. We have never been together. He is my Raven. I never saw him like that and neither him with me." She turned around and carried on preparing the food, whilst continuing her conversation with Clarke. "That picture was taken when me and Octavia turned 18. After we graduate, we get to go to a party called Enders Dance. So I guess it is kinda like the prom. Octavia went with Lincoln, so Bellamy took me. He's my brother, Clarke, nothing more."

Lexa threw everything she had been chopping up into the frying pan and started adding seasoning. She put a pinch of salt in and then some grounded pepper. Just as she leant over to grab her spatula, she felt Clarke's arms wrap around her middle. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and took a deep breath in, taking in the fabulous smell.

"Smells great, babe. I'm sorry for pressing you about Bellamy. I guess I was a little jealous." Lexa's heart warmed at Clarke's honesty.

"No worries. I'd probably be the same. Here taste this". She lifted the spatula up to Clarke's lips as she spoke. Clarke licked the end of the utensil and moaned at the taste.

"Why have you never cooked this for me before?! It tastes awesome!"

"I didn't want you asking too many questions about my cooking. I love cooking, and as you can guess this is where I learnt. I didn't want to lie to you unnecessarily" Clarke figured she wouldn't push the brunette any further and decided to change the subject.

"Want me to grate some cheese?"

"Yeah that'd be great, if you don't mind" Lexa replied. Clarke hummed a yes in response and went to fetch the grater and a block of cheese. It was strange, but Clarke felt more domestic being here with Lexa than she was in their own house. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen much of eachother recently or the fact that there were no more secrets between them. Whatever it was, she loved it.

After they had eaten, they both retired to Lexa's bed. Clarke rested her head on the brunettes shoulder, tucking her left arm around her waist. Lexa wrapped her right arm around her girlfriend and tangled their legs together. They fell asleep, content being in eachothers embrace.

Octavia and Raven were making their way to Lexa's room as they laughed and joked about their two closest friends. "So you think they kissed and made up last night?"

"I'm pretty sure we already caught them doing that yesterday O" Raven quipped back.

"Well I'm glad the walls are sound proof. That's the last thing I want to hear." Raven laughed at Octavia's response.

"Oh and you think we wanna hear you and Lincoln?!" Raven couldn't help but think Octavia was being slightly hypocritical.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Reyes. Besides I've seen the way you and Anya look at each other. Wanna tell me what's going on there?" Octavia had Raven right where she wanted her. Raven shouldn't have been surprised by Octavia. Nothing got past her.

"OK fine. I'll drop it if you drop it." Raven held her hand out for Octavia to take in agreement. She shook Raven's hand, laughing in the process.

"I'll get you to admit it one day."

"I'd like to see you try!" Raven answered back. She was glad they were outside Lexa's room. Now Octavia could pester them instead of herself. She brought her hand up to knock on the door. It was a few minutes before they heard movement from the other side.

Lexa opened the door slowly, but when she saw who it was she opened it fully, inviting them both in. She shouted back to Clarke that it was safe to come out.

"What, you made her hide?" Raven asked surprised.

"No she didn't. It was my idea" Clarke rounded the corner from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. Octavia passed by her and jumped onto the sofa, putting her feet up onto the coffee table.

"Careful, O!" Lexa shouted when she saw her feet hit the table. Raven rolled her eyes at the women, but approached Clarke to question her.

"Why were you hiding? Everyone knows you're with Lexa" Clarke pulled Raven further into the kitchen, out of hearing distance as Lexa was still chastising Octavia.

"I'm not stupid Ray. I know what people think of me. Especially that bald bastard" This made Raven laugh. She wouldn't deny that he was in fact a bastard.

"Not everyone thinks like him. We certainly don't anyway. Octavia's with Lincoln"

"Oh my god, seriously!? But they haven't talked to each other since I got here!"

"We're secret agents, Clarke. It's our job to be secretive" Raven winked at her as she spoke. Clarke just shook her head and laughed. She would have to raise this subject with Octavia another time.

"I'm gonna have to go and break those two up. When they argue like this it usually ends up with one of them needing stitches" Clarke's eyes grew wide at what Raven had revealed and she turned her attention to her girlfriend.

"O, do you know how much this table cost?!"

"Why are you freaking out Lex, it's not as if you bought it!"

"I swear to god..." Lexa growled out but Raven interrupted just in time.

"Alright you two enough. Octavia, take your feet off the damn table. Lexa, go and get a cup of coffee. You're grouchy when you haven't had coffee"

Octavia reluctantly took her feet off the table, whilst Lexa pouted and turned around towards her kitchen to get coffee. Clarke watched on in amusement. She grabbed Lexa's hand as she passed her and placed a gentle kiss against her cheek. This seemed to relax Lexa. Clarke went to sit with her friends when there was another knock on the front door.

"Who can that be now?!" Lexa huffed out, just as she was pouring her coffee.

"I'll get it, don't worry L!" Raven shouted as she jumped off the sofa and went to answer the door. She was surprised when she was met with Anya standing in front of her.

"Anya. What brings you here?" Anya was equally surprised to find Raven answering Lexa's door. Raven had to admit, she was still pretty pissed at the other girl's behavior towards Clarke, so she stood with her arms folded firmly against her chest as she awaited Anya's answer.

"I just wanted to see Lexa. And Clarke. I owe them both an apology" Raven certainly wasn't expecting that. This is definitely a first. Without another word, Raven stepped aside and held the door open, inviting Anya to enter the apartment.

At the sight of her mentor, Lexa stood from the sofa, instantly shielding Clarke's body with her own once again, causing Clarke to huff in annoyance.

"Lexa! Will you please stop putting your life on the line for me" The brunette ignored Clarke's snarkiness and continued to wait for Anya's answer as she balled up her right hand in irritation.

"I'm sorry, Lexa. And I am sorry Clarke. I know now you have no involvement with The Ice Nation. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions"

Clarke had risen from her seated position and was stood next to Lexa as she addressed Anya, "I understand. I would probably do the same in your situation" Lexa had yet to speak as she still looked like she wanted to rip Anya's head from her shoulders.

"Lexa, please. We should talk about this" Anya pleaded with the brunette, who seemed to soften at the desperation evident in Anya's voice.

"Fine, but not here" Lexa turned to Clarke as she spoke, "I'll be back" She kissed Clarke quickly before turning and ushering Anya out of the apartment, leaving Clakre with Octavia and Raven.

Anya led Lexa down to one of the training rooms, with an assortment of weapons and equipment. The brunette watched her mentor begin pacing the room, not daring look back at Lexa. After a few awkwardly silent minutes, Anya finally broke the heavy silence.

"You know of the rivalry between The Division and Azgeda?" Lexa nodded her head in understanding. "When I was first brought here, I was 9 years old. I was assigned a mentor. He was one of the greatest people I have ever met" Anya had stopped pacing now, but went to lean on the table to steady herself. "I was 15 when I got my first assignment. My mentor, Emmette, made sure I was ready. He put me through every scenario just in case. He was usually always serious, but on that day he seemed lighter, as if he wasn't holding the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. When I questioned him about it, he just shrugged it off. I didn't think anything of it at time". Anya smiled at the memory of her mentor. He really was a great man. Lexa stood closely, listening intently to Anya's every word.

"Ten years passed and me and Emmette were a forced to be reckoned with. Our team were alpha's, with Emmette at the lead and me by his side we were unstoppable. One day, he didn't come in for briefing as he was meant to. They sent me to his house to find him, just to be sure he was safe. When I arrived, the front door was hanging open. I took my gun out, and crept inside. I heard hushed voices from upstairs, so I made my way up quietly. There was blood lining the wall to my right, and a man slumped down with a bullet wound to the head. He was wearing the mark of Azgeda. I followed the path to the voices" Anya had to take another deep breath in order to continue.

"I was stood in the doorway of a young child's bedroom. There was a woman lying lifeless on the floor and a small girl leaning over her sobbing. Then I noticed Emmette lying next to the woman. He was whispering into the child's ear. I made my way over to my mentor, and tried to stop the bleeding. He had been shot multiple times in the stomach and chest. He grabbed my hand and forced me to look him in his eyes. 'Anya, promise me. Keep my daughter safe. Please.' He died in my arms. The young girl let out a howl at the sight of her father, lying motionless on her bedroom floor. It was too much for me, so I grabbed her and picked her up. She started kicking and fighting me, not wanting to leave her parents. I caught a glimpse of the woman, who mustn't have been older than 35. She was wearing the mark of the Ice Nation, Raven. Emmette had had a child with Azgeda"

"Why are you telling me this, Anya?" Lexa was genuinely intrigued.

"My mentor, Emmette, was your father Lexa. I didn't know about Clarke's father until yesterday. I would never have kept that from you"

"Oh so you wouldn't keep that information from me, but you don't mind lying to me about my parents for the majority of my life?! You told me they died in a car accident!"

Anya was now seated across from Lexa, who shook her head vigorously.

"How come I don't remember this? If I was there when my parents were murdered, surely I would remember" Anya really didn't want to tell Lexa this part, but she had to.

"Titus decided it would be best if you didn't remember. He had your memories wiped and replaced with the notion your parents died in a car accident" Lexa let out dry laugh.

"Of course he did. He always know's what's best, doesn't he" Anya tried reaching out for Lexa's hand, but the brunette stood abruptly, sending her chair backwards.

"Don't!" She warned Anya. Before Anya could react, Lexa had left the training room. She couldn't comprehend what she had been told. How could they do this to her? How could they do this to her parents? Her father? She wanted to see for herself. She needed to see for herself. So she made her way to the elevator. Once on board she pushed the button to take her to the top floor. She stormed out of the elevator once it reached the floor, and made her way to the plaques hanging on the wall. Searching through all the names, she couldn't find her fathers.

"Lexa" Gustus carefully approached the young girl. She didn't bother looking up, but instead she wanted to know something.

"Did you know?" her voice came out slightly unsteady as she spoke.

"Lexa" Gustus said her name, hoping she would look at him.

"Did you know?!" Now she was looking at the tall man in front of her. She hadn't meant to raise her voice, but she was at her breaking point. Lexa didn't need Gustus to answer her. The look on his face told her what she needed to know. "Of course you knew". Lexa spat out as she turned on her heel and walked back to the elevator. She needed air. She needed to escape this place. As soon as the elevator descended to the ground floor, she was out of the main door within seconds. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a Division style blacked out jeep to her right. Hoping the keys were still in the ignition she peered in the window. Luckily enough the keys were there, so she jumped in and fired it to life. She needed space and time.

Anya searched everywhere for Lexa. It was only when Gustus informed her of his encounter that she began to panic. She made her way to the third floor, hoping Lexa had returned to her apartment. From the look on Raven's face as she answered the door, she knew this was not the case. She entered the apartment and was met with a frantic, pacing Clarke. Wait till you here this. Anya thought to herself.

"Where's Lexa!?" Clarke's threatening stance shocked Anya slightly. She now understand what Lexa had meant when she told her of the blonde's feistiness.

Octavia and Raven were on either side of Clarke as they each listened intently to Anya's words of what had happened to Lexa's parents.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Clarke was beyond furious. How could she let Lexa out of her sight after dropping that kind of a bombshell.

"Gustus is out looking for her. He will find her" Anya replied.

"Does Lexa know that Gustus knew?" Octavia was panicking internally, but externally she was as cool as a cucumber. She mentally thanked her mentors for teaching her this. God knows what Clarke would be like if her and Raven were reacting as she was.

"Yes. Unfortunately she found out just before she took off". Raven let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Do you think it's wise that he is searching for her? I mean he isn't going to be the first person she's going to want to see"

"Ray, you know what Lexa is like when she's angry. She doesn't want anyone"

"What about me?" They all turned to look at Clarke as she spoke. "From the sounds of it, I'm the only one who didn't know about this before her"

"No. You aren't leaving. Lexa would kill us if she knew we let you go out there looking for her" Raven was quick to shoot Clarke's idea down.

"Well she won't be able to do anything if she dies first, Raven" Octavia didn't really like the idea, but she knew it made sense. Clarke couldn't help but cringe when she heard Octavia speak of Lexa's possible death. Raven rubbed her forehead with her right hand and let out a heavy sigh. Anya was in a trance when Raven addressed her.

"Anya!" Raven waved her hand in front of Anya's face. She snapped back to reality and looked over at Raven as she spoke. "What do you think?"

"Octavia, you go with Clarke. Me and Raven will stay here, just in case she returns. Here take this" she reached into her back pocket, revealing a walkie talkie. "This is a secure line. Radio in if you have any problems" Octavia took the small device and placed it in her own pocket. The dark haired girl glanced at an anxious looking Clarke. She placed a hand on her lower back and whispered, "We'll find her, don't worry" Clarke could only hope this was the truth.

After saying their goodbyes, Octavia led Clarke down to the armory. As they were approaching, Clarke noticed Bellamy piling boxes into the back of his brand new blue Ford Ranger. He heard their foot steps and spun around, greeting them with a smile and nod.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go on your own, did you?" He looked between the two girls as he spoke. "I've packed all the essentials. Weapons, food, water, flashlights, tents etc. Can't be too prepared"

"Right we shouldn't waste any more time. Let's get going" At Octavia's words, the tall boy threw the last bags in the truck and closed the tailgate. He walked around to the drivers door and hopped in, firing up the engine. Clarke decided she wanted to sit in the front, so climbed in silently whilst Octavia jumped in the back.

Bellamy looked over at Clarke before speaking. "Ready?" She kept her eyes focused on the road ahead as she responded "As I'll ever be"


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa had been driving for 3 hours, playing the events of the morning over and over in her head. Two of the most important people in her life had been lying to her for over a decade. She felt completely betrayed. There was only one place she wanted to be right now, and it was at least another 30 minutes drive away. It was a small lodge, just off the coast overlooking the ocean. Only her, Octavia and Bellamy knew of it's existence. When Lexa and Octavia were 17, they had received a letter from one of their past mentors, Alex, who had left the lodge to them in her will. Her life was taken too soon.

Just as she was approaching, Lexa rolled down the window, letting the ocean air hit her face. The ocean reminded her of peace and tranquility. Something that seemed out of reach for her. She rounded the final bend and turned onto the long gravel drive way leading to the beautiful lodge. It wasn't exactly massive, but it was big enough. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and kitchen. The driveway was lined with four oak tree's, two on either side and small flower beds filled with a mixture of colors. The lawn's had got a bit out of control after being left for a long period of time. Lexa was planning on hiring a gardener, but life seemed to always get in the way.

Lexa stopped the car to the right of the lodge, parking it in front of the double garage door's. She slowly got out and looked up to the sky, letting the warm sun shine over her face. Making sure she had her hand gun at the ready, she made her way to the front door. After placing the key in the lock, it creaked open revealing a darkened corridor. It smelt of musk. The place certainly needed airing out and perhaps some candles. She remembered to leave a stash, just in case. Lexa made sure the door was locked and made her way to the living room, which was situated at the back of the lodge. The whole back of the house was lined with wall length windows. The view was nothing short of breathtaking.

Realizing she was still in her work out gear, Lexa decided she wanted to shed herself of any reminders of that morning. So she made her way to her bedroom, situated on the second floor, making sure to open some windows on the way to get rid of the damp smell. Taking a look through her wardrobe, there wasn't much choice seeing as though she hadn't been here for the past two years. The brunette decided on a loose fitting red sweater, jean shorts and her UGG boots. She let her hair down, which was now in small waves and walked back downstairs, wanting nothing more than to be sat on the beach listening to the calm waves.

Luckily the beach was empty as she made her way down the slightly steep steps. The lodge was situated in a small country town, so you wouldn't usually see many sun bathers or beach goers in the area. After finding an ideal spot to sit and watch the waves, she took her boots off letting her toes sink into the warm sand beneath her feet. As she sat down, watching the seagulls dive down into the water, she realized there was an ache in her chest. Lexa only wanted one thing. And that was Clarke.

Clarke was becoming increasingly impatient. She felt like they had been on the road for days and the two Blake siblings wouldn't tell her where they were going. Bellamy clearly knew where they were headed because he wasn't saying a word whilst Octavia wouldn't shut up. Clarke put it down to her nerves, but it still didn't make it less infuriating. Just as she was about to yell at her friend to shut up Bellamy cleared his throat and began to speak. Finally. Clarke thought.

"OK, we're almost there. O, I want you to do a perimeter sweep, whilst I talk to Clarke" He was looking in his rear view mirror as he addressed his sister. She nodded in response. Clarke didn't know what to think of this. What could he want to talk about, now of all times. Just as she was about to question him, the ocean came into view. It had been a long time since Clarke had been anywhere near the ocean. She was raised in an urban city setting and because of her mother's workload as a surgeon, they barely got to travel. It really was beautiful.

Bellamy slowed the car down and turned on his indicator. Clarke watched him maneuver the truck and took a slight in take of breath at the sight of the small mansion. Octavia noticed her reaction and smiled to herself. It was how she had reacted the first time she layed eyes on it too. Bellamy was nothing but pleased at seeing the all too familiar blacked out jeep parked in front of the garage. His instincts had payed off. Luckily. He parked his truck next to Lexa's jeep and nodded at Octavia as she jumped out, making sure to grab her assault rifle on the way.

Clarke was brought out of her daze at the sound of her friends soft voice. "So you're probably wondering why we're here" Bellamy didn't wait for a response from her as he continued speaking. "Me, O and Lexa own this place. No one else know's about it and I wanna keep it that way. It's a place we can come and find peace. That's how I knew this is where Lexa would be" She couldn't believe they owned it. It was truly magnificent.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" Clarke smiled back at Bellamy. He rewarded her with a big grin and hopped out of the truck. She was close behind him. She just wanted to see Lexa. If on cue, Octavia appeared from the front door letting them know it was all clear. As Clarke took her first step inside, Octavia grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to the large glass panels towards the back end of the lodge. Not even speaking a word, she pointed down to the beach. Clarke had to squint, she didn't have her glasses with her but she could just make out the silhouette of a person sitting on the sand.

Clarke didn't waste any time as she hastily made her way to the stone step's leading down to the water front. Once the blonde reached the bottom she could feel her heart rate elevate and breath hitch at the sight of her girlfriend, sitting not 20 feet away. Lexa had her thigh's pressed firmly against her chest, as if protecting her in some way. Her chin rested on her right arm which was on top of her bent knee's. Her brown locks were swaying in the wind as she looked out towards the ocean. Clarke hadn't seen Lexa look so mournful before, causing her chest to restrict.

Without further delay, Clarke took gentle step's towards her girlfriend, not wanting to frighten her. Lexa heard someone walking toward's her. She spun her head to the right and let her eyes fall on Clarke. Not thinking, she jumped up and ran towards the blue eyed girl leaping in her arms. Clarke had to take a step back to steady herself and Lexa's weight being pushed on her. The brunette clung to her as if her life depended on it. Clarke hadn't noticed at first, but quickly realized that Lexa was shaking. She was sobbing, uncontrollably now.

They stood there, in each other's embrace, for what felt like forever. Clarke stroked her back with her right hand as her left held Lexa's right one against her their chest's. "Wanna sit?" Clarke asked. Lexa could only nod in response. Hearing Clarke's soft, kind voice seemed to bring out another wave of tears. They both fell to the sand beneath them. Clarke leaned back slightly, letting Lexa settle her head in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent. It broke Clarke's heart to see Lexa like this.

After about half an hour of looking out at the ocean, Lexa finally plucked up the courage to speak. "I'm sorry Clarke" She was startled at Lexa's broken voice.

"What in the world are you apologizing for?"

"For running. I just couldn't stay there. This is the first time in year's I've felt I needed to come here"

"Well maybe next time, instead of running on your own, take me with you" Lexa looked up and smiled at Clarke's reply. She looked down into her girlfriend's green eye's and smiled back. Clarke brought her right hand to Lexa's cheek and caressed it gently. Lexa leaned into the touch, closing her eye's in the process. She returned her head to it's earlier position, tucked in Clarke's neck.

"How did you know how to find me?"

"Bellamy. He drove us here"

"Us?" Clarke noticed how Lexa's body tensed as she asked.

"Just me, Bellamy and Octavia" Lexa relaxed at Clarke's answer. She certainly wasn't ready to face any of the others. Especially Anya or Gustus. Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head. She took Clarke's right in her own and started playing with her finger's. She could have stayed like this forever, but the cold was creeping in as the sun began to descend from the sky. Clarke noted how cold Lexa's fingers were against her own and decided it was time for them to head indoor's. She didn't want them getting pneumonia after all.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'd hate for you to get frost bite" Lexa let out a small chuckle at her word's. Only she could say something so geeky and make it sound cute.

They made their way up to the lodge hand in hand. Just as Clarke was about to open the door, she turned back to Lexa.

"Ready?" Lexa locked eye's with Clarke before answering.

"Ready".

Clarke led her girlfriend by the hand back into the lodge. As soon as she entered, she was met with the smell of delicious food. Wanting to know what was cooking, she made her way to the kitchen. Lexa stood next to Clarke as they watched Bellamy and Octavia laugh and joke whilst preparing the food. She noticed the dining table was set for four. There was a bottle of red wine placed in the center, surrounded by different vegetables, a bowl of potato's and a salad. Clarke cleared her throat, notifying the sibling's of their presence. Octavia was the first to react, running over and embracing Lexa in a tight hug.

"You worried us half to death you big moron!" Bellamy was close behind his sister. As soon as she let Lexa go, he was next to embrace her. Lexa waited for Bellamy to release her before speaking.

"I'm sorry guy's"

"No worries. We get it" Bellamy replied, trying to reassure her. Clarke had made her way over to the cooker to see what her friend's had been making. There was a half a cooked chicken sat on the side, waiting to be cut into. It smelt amazing.

"Well I hope you two are hungry. Whilst you were making out down there, me and Bell have made a feast!" Octavia jumped up and down and clapped her hand's together as she spoke. Bellamy walked over to the chicken and began cutting big succulent piece's. He placed just enough on each plate and motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table. Lexa took her seat next to Clarke, while Octavia sat across from the blonde and Bellamy on the other side of his sister.

Octavia made sure to give the group a healthy amount of wine, before raising her glass in a toast. "To friendship" Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the phrase in unison. Clarke made eye contact with her girlfriend to make sure she was still alright. Lexa nodded in reply, reassuring Clarke that she was OK.

All four of them were quietly enjoying their meal until Octavia began to speak. "Clarke" she addressed the blonde opposite her. "I bet Lexa hasn't shared many childhood stories with you?" She looked up from her plate after hearing Octavia. She looked over at Lexa as she smiled and replied "No"

"Well, don't worry I'm sure me and Bell can think of plenty of embarrassing one's to tell you" Octavia winked at Lexa as she spoke, who rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Bellamy and Octavia carried on to reveal the funniest stories of a younger Lexa to Clarke. She ended up crying with laughter and even Lexa began to hysterically laugh at herself. After they finished all the food and went through two bottle's of wine, they retired to the living room. Bellamy keeled down in front of the fire place, and pulled out a box of matches. Clarke plonked herself down on the two seater as Lexa climbed on top of the blonde, snuggling against her side.

Octavia entered the living room just as Lexa was cuddling up to her friend. She waved at Bellamy as he rose from the ground and put her finger against her lip's, telling him to keep quiet as he left the room with her. Clarke saw what Octavia had done and smiled to herself as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Lexa's forehead.

Lexa felt exhausted. The event's of the past couple of day's had caught up to her. She began drifting off to sleep, listening to the crackle of the fire as Clarke caressed her arm. Clarke herself couldn't keep her eye's open. She succumbed to sleep, hearing only the steady breathing of the girl in her arms.

Bellamy volunteered to take the first watch, letting his sister get some shut eye. She thought he was being paranoid, but he wasn't going to be the one to let anything happen to any of them. He made sure to grab the walkie talkie from Octavia, before he made his way outside.

"Raven? Are you there?" He asked into the radio. Almost immediately he was greeted with a shriek from the other end of the small device.

"Thank the heaven's! Are you alright? Did you find her?!"

"Yes. Don't worry, we are all OK. But I can't tell you where we are yet Raven. Just know that we will be gone for the next few day's. I'll keep you updated" Bellamy then switched the device off. He wasn't going to be pressured into giving up their location, which is what would most likely happen if he continued with the conversation. Bellamy knew that Anya would take over and she could be hella scary when she wanted to be.

After three hour's of rest, Octavia was awoken by her alarm. She had made sure to set it before she fell asleep, otherwise she would have been out cold all night.

It didn't seem fair for Bellamy to be on guard all night, so they decided to take shift's. Sitting up in bed she realized it was pitch black outside. Great. She thought to herself. They hadn't set up any outside light's yet, seeing as though none of them had stayed in the lodge for the past two year's.

Octavia grabbed her boots, jacket and assault rifle and made her way down the stair's, deciding to swing by the living room. She peeked her head around the door way, letting out a small chuckle at the sight in front of her. Somehow in the past three hours, Lexa had moved from her position next to Clarke. Instead she was now lying on top of Clarke as if her body was a mattress. Their chest's were pressed against one another and Lexa's left arm hung from the sofa. Octavia shook her head and closed the door quietly behind her.

Once reaching the front door, she took a step outside. She noticed Bellamy was sat on the chair he had brought out with him, rifle in hand. His head was tilted back slightly and his mouth was wide open. _Of course he fell asleep_. Octavia should have known. She made her way over to her brother and kicked him hard in the leg, causing him to jump up, swinging his rifle around almost hitting her in the face.

"Jesus! Watch what you're doing with that thing!" She shouted at him, whilst hitting him on the back of the head.

"Shit, I'm sorry O. I didn't mean to fall asleep. How long have I been out?"

"My guess is the past three hours. The whole time you were supposed to be on watch!" Octavia couldn't help but laugh at her brother. "Go on. Go and get some proper rest. I'll stay watch until morning"

"Thanks sis" And with that, Octavia was left alone. She took a seat where her brother was minutes ago. Octavia looked out ahead of her, however saw nothing but darkness. Just as she was settling down, she thought she heard something. It sounded like shuffling feet. Looking in all directions and not seeing anything, she figured it must have been a wild animal.

Octavia began to relax after about five minutes, until she heard the shuffling noise again. Deciding it wasn't a coincidence she stood up and began to do a perimeter check, just to be on the safe side. Taking slow step's towards the first oak tree, she raised her weapon, swirling slowly in a 360 motion in order to cover herself. Just as she rounded the huge trunk, she felt a small twang in her neck. Realizing what it was, she quickly spun around and was met with by a hugely built man looming over her. Before she could even react, her body went numb and blackness clouded her vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was awoke by a stabbing pain in her right hand side, just below her rib cage. Opening her eye's, she could only see darkness. Realizing it was Lexa's hair, she brushed it out of her face and once again felt the pain in her side. She looked down and found her girlfriend's hand fisting her shirt and digging her finger nails into her skin. Clarke stroked Lexa's hair from her face and found a rather pained expression painted on it. Her breathing was becoming erratic. She must have been having a nightmare.

Clarke tried to lift her herself up, but Lexa's weight kept her trapped in her current position. She had to wake her up as she was. So Clarke began squeezing Lexa's hand that was holding onto her shirt. After not getting a response, she began shaking her by her arm. This seemed to do the trick as Lexa's eyes shot open.

Lexa started to panic, not remembering where she was until she heard Clarke's soothing voice. "Hey, it's OK. You're alright. It was just a nightmare" Clarke whispered into Lexa's ear. She looked up into her eyes. Green meeting blue. Ground meeting sky. She lifted her hand to her face to capture the tear that had fallen. She dreamt of her mother. Or what she believed her mother looked like. It pained her that she had never even seen a photograph of her.

"I dreamt of my mother. She was holding me, telling me everything was OK. Then as I was looking into her eye's a man approached us. He shot her Clarke. And was about to shoot me, until you woke me up. I don't even know what her name was"

Clarke didn't say anything in reply. She simply stroked her girlfriend's strong cheek bone. Lexa was grateful for this. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore, so leant forward and captured Clarke's lips against her own. Clarke moaned at the sudden contact of her girlfriend's lips and placed her hand behind Lexa's head, bringing her closer.

Lexa moved her hand's and placed them on the armrest above Clarke's head as she ground her hips down against Clarke's. She released a deep throated groan at the sensation. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate within second's. Clarke slipped her hand's up the back of her girlfriend's sweater and started to caress the soft skin of her back. She was about to undo the clasp on her bra, but was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened. As if on instinct, Clarke threw Lexa off her. She landed with a thump as she hit the floor next to the sofa.

Bellamy entered the room, but covered his eye's once he realized what he had walked in on. He just caught sight of Clarke throwing Lexa off from on top of her and let out a loud laugh, whilst adding, "Come on guys. I really didn't need to see that!"

Clarke was so embarrassed. She hid her face behind her hand's as she felt her cheek's rise in heat. Lexa just sat on the floor, both legs crossed, with a look of bewilderment on her face. She couldn't believe her girlfriend had flung her on the floor. After realizing what she had just done, Clarke promptly looked down Lexa.

"Babe, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Lexa looked up at her girlfriend as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She leant forward toward's Clarke's ear and whispered, "If Bellamy wasn't standing ten feet away, I would totally ravish you. That was hot" Clarke was beyond flustered. She grabbed one of the cushion's and threw it at the brunette girl on the floor.

"Oh Jesus! Really?! I'm going to find O. I do not want to hear such things!" Bellamy shouted at the girl's, shaking his head as he left the room. Both of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Not two minutes later, Bellamy came charging into the room frantically. Clarke and Lexa snapped their head's up to look at the older boy.

"Octavia's gone! I found this on the floor outside. It's the bracelet I gave to her on her 18th birthday!" Lexa took a step towards her friend.

"Are you sure?! She hasn't gone down to the beach?"

"No! I looked out the window after I woke up. It was empty. She would never just leave without telling one of us! Oh god" The black haired boy had to take a seat as he felt his knee's were about to give out. Clarke went to sit next to him, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"Where's the radio?" Lexa asked.

"Here" Bellamy handed it to the brunette. She took a deep breath before turning it on and speaking.

"Hello. Raven, are you there?" It felt like forever before she got an answer.

"Lexa? Is that you?" The brunette felt her nerves diminish after realizing it was in fact Raven who answered. She really didn't feel like talking to Anya right now.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Raven, I need to ask you something. Has Octavia returned?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she left. Lexa, Titus is freaking the fuck out. He want's to know when you're coming back".

"I'm not. Not yet anyway. But we have more important thing's to deal with than me. We haven't seen or heard from O since last night. I need your help. I need you to try and track her down" Raven didn't even need to think about her answer. Of course she would.

"You got it. I'll check in with you when I can. Stay safe"

"You too" Lexa set the radio down on the table and looked over at a distraught Bellamy. He looked up at her expectantly before addressing her.

"What's the plan?" Lexa took a second to think about her answer.

"Raven's going to try and track her down. But I don't know how much she'll be able to do without giving our location away. The way I see it, we have two options. We can either stay here, try and figure out who took her ourselves and hope Raven can get some answers. Or we can go back" Lexa looked between Clarke and Bellamy as she spoke. The older boy rubbed his forehead with his left hand, thinking over what Lexa had just said.

"I can't let anything happen to her L". Bellamy stated as he held his head in his hands. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have left her on her own"

"Don't blame yourself Bellamy. You can't fall apart now, Octavia need's you. Now more than ever" Clarke spoke clearly as she addressed Bellamy.

"Clarke's right Bell. We need to go back. We need all the help we can get" Both the blonde and Bellamy looked up at Lexa, shocked at what she had just said. Before Clarke could speak, the brunette raised her hand.

"We're going back, that's final. Come on, let's go"

Lexa had one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with Clarke's. She had not let go of her girlfriend's hand since leaving the lodge, only to occasionally change gear. The brunette looked over at Clarke. She was gazing out of the window as they drove. Lexa lightly squeezed her hand, successfully grabbing her attention. Blue met green.

"How're you doing?" Clarke looked down at Lexa's plump lip's as she spoke.

"I'm not sure. Mostly scared I guess" Lexa nodded and reluctantly drew her attention back to the road ahead before speaking.

"I won't let anything happen to you Clarke"

"It's not me I'm afraid for. It's Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln" The blonde made sure to rest her free hand on top of Lexa's. "And you Lexa. I was terrified when Anya told me you had gone". The green eyed girl felt her heart sink in realization.

"I won't do that again babe" Clarke felt her heart flutter in her chest hearing Lexa's term of endearment for her.

"Do you think Bell's heard back from Raven yet?"

"I hope so" Lexa replied.

Bellamy was driving his truck back to the compound whilst Lexa followed closely behind in the jeep. She had told him to try reaching Raven on the radio to inform her they were heading back, but so far he had been unsuccessful. It seems as though she had gone radio silent.

The older boy kept checking his rear view mirror, making sure Lexa was close by. He couldn't lose her as well as Octavia. Just as he focused back on the road, the radio crackled to life. He heard Raven's voice on the other end.

"Lexa? Bellamy? Are you there?" He quickly reached across and began speaking into the small device.

"Raven, it's Bellamy. Listen, we're coming back. Have you heard anything? Do we know who took O?" The brown eyed girl heard Bellamy's voice waver as he asked her the last question. She was pleased they were coming home, but wished it was under different circumstances. She drew a large breath before replying.

"Unfortunately not. I've got Monty and Jasper working on it now. We're going to find her Bellamy" The older boy's heart sank.

"I really hope so Ray" Bellamy checked his mirror again as he responded. Just as he was about to speak again, he heard tyres screeching from behind. A large freighter plowed into the driver's side of Lexa's jeep sending it rolling off the road down into a ditch.

"Holy shit!" he shrieked. Before Raven could respond, Bellamy was shouting down the radio. "Raven, I need you to send a chopper. Ping this location, I'll turn the tracker on in my truck. Please hurry!"

The line went dead and Raven stood still in her room, dumbfounded at what she had just heard. Panic set in. She ran to her door and swung it open and was shocked to find a sheepish looking Anya stood in the corridor. The older girl looked at Raven with concern in her eye's as she took in the disheveled girl in front of her. Raven grabbed her hand and dragged her down towards the elevator. "I don't have time to explain. We need to get to Monty!" Anya listened to Raven and followed close behind.

Bellamy swung his truck back to where the jeep had rolled off the road. He pulled it into park and jumped out, not even bothering to kill the engine. His adrenaline was pumping as he sprinted down to the overturned jeep. He noticed there was black smoke coming from the bonnet and large shards of glass in the surrounding area. Bellamy reached Lexa's door first and dropped to his knee's, inspecting the damage. Both Lexa and Clarke seemed to be unconscious. He surveyed the brunette first, trying to see if she had any major injuries. She had a nasty looking cut just above her eyebrow which was dripping blood down her face. She looked OK apart from that. He peered over to check on Clarke. From what he could see, she had a gash in her left arm from some broken glass and her shoulder looked like it may be dislocated. Bellamy sighed heavily in relief as he noticed Lexa coming to.

"Lex, can you hear me?" The brunette shook her head slightly and winced in pain before looking toward's her girlfriend.

"I'm fine. Go check on Clarke" And with that Bellamy nodded and ran around to the passenger side door. He grabbed the handle, pulling with as much force as possible before he felt it give way. Pushing it out of the way, he knelt down and peeked his head in to get a closer look. As he checked the blonde's pulse, Lexa released her seat belt and landed with a thud as her body hit the roof of the car.

Bellamy looked up at Lexa "She's alive" She let out the breath she had been holding. Just as she was about to climb out, they heard gun shot's being fired at the car.

"Fuck!" she shouted, whilst trying to shield Clarke's body with her own. Bellamy snapped his head up and clocked the assault rifle in the back of the car. The bullets were still being fired at them as he made his way to the back door, effectively yanking it from it's hinges.

Lexa was still trying to block Clarke's body when she noticed Bellamy had got hold of the gun and had started firing back. One of the unknown attacker's was hit by Bellamy's shots and each of them began to disperse, trying to find cover. Lexa took the opportunity to undo Clarke's seat belt and catch her before she hit the ground. The brunette climbed out of the car first, dragging her girlfriend's lifeless body behind her whilst Bellamy lay down cover fire.

Lexa gently lay Clarke's body down in the grass and felt over her for any wound's. She snapped her heard up as she heard Clarke's voice. "You're bleeding" It came out hoarse and broken. Lexa immediately towered over her looking into those blue orbs. Clarke slowly brought her hand up to Lexa's cheek and hovered over the cut on her forehead.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Lexa asked looking back and forth between Clarke's blue eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm good" Clarke responded.

The brunette looked up just in time to see a man dressed in a black suit pointing a gun at her. Before she could react, a bullet went flying into his skull causing him to fall to the floor. She spun around and saw Bellamy standing over her, assault rifle in hand. Lexa nodded in appreciation and began scanning the area. "We have to get out of here Bell"

He fired a few more rounds before replying. "Don't worry, I got it covered" As he spoke a helicopter came speeding down toward's them. There was an agent manning the small turret mounted on the side. He began firing on the few remaining shooters, just about getting them all. The chopper landed around 30 feet from the wreckage.

Lexa helped a stunned Clarke up off the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her walk. They reached the helicopter just in time to see a black SUV speeding away from the scene. Bellamy and Lexa shared a knowing look before she nodded her head in approval. He took off running back to his truck and began following the black SUV, hoping it would lead him to his sister.

Chapter 16

"They've picked them up and they're heading back to base" Monty informed Raven and Anya. The older girl looked like she was about to explode as she watched Raven.

"Raven. A word?" Monty picked up on the tension in the room, and retreated to the exit. "I'll give you guy's a minute" Neither girl's payed attention to him shut the door on his way out.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Anya was furious with the younger girl. She had been in contact with Lexa and not told her. Not to mention, Octavia was now missing and Lexa, Bellamy and Clarke could have been killed. She was not looking forward to Titus' reaction to the news.

"I was thinking about our friend's Anya. I only found out about Octavia this morning, which is why I've had Monty try and find any lead's on her whereabouts!" Anya had begun pacing the room and shook her nod in disapproval.

"You should have told me Raven. It is your duty to inform me of such things" Her tone came across condescending.

"Oh like how you informed Lexa about her parents?!" Raven spat out. Anya's face was a mixture of surprise and sadness. The brown eyed girl knew she shouldn't have said it, but how could Anya stand in front of her and berate her for with holding information. They both stood staring at each other intently from across the room. Anya looked like she could murder someone but Raven wasn't backing down, both too stubborn to admit defeat. Their attention was soon drawn to the radio, informing them that the chopper was inbound and would be arriving in five minutes. Raven twirled around on her feet and stormed to the door, making sure to slam it on her way out.

By the time Raven arrived at the helipad, it was empty. She asked the pilot where they had taken them and then made her way down to the medical facility, where he told her they would be. Lincoln sprinted around the corner, with a look of worry plastered on his face. Raven had informed him of Octavia's kidnapping earlier today and was adament he had to go and look for her. After at least an hour of talking him out of it and convincing him it would be worse if he took off on his own, he backed down.

"Come on, they're in medical" They both strode down to the medical facility, not wanting to waste any time. Once they were through the door's, Raven caught sight of blonde hair to her left through the double door's leading to the treatment room. She stopped just outside, and peeked through the window finding Lexa and Clarke being treated for their wounds, but no sign of Bellamy.

Clarke latched onto Lexa's hand just before the doctor popped her shoulder back in it's rightful place. Lexa grimaced as she felt one of her finger's snap at the force Clarke's hand had over hers. The blonde was breathing heavily, trying to fight back the pain. But once she felt it go back into place, she breathed out a sigh of relief as the pain turned into a dull ache. Realizing she had practically crushed Lexa's hand, she let go and the brunette let out her own sigh of relief. She brought her hand up, inspecting the damage. It looked like two of her finger's were broken. Could be worse. Lexa thought to herself.

Clarke gasped at the sight of Lexa's fingers. "It's fine don't worry" Lexa informed her girlfriend, letting out a small laugh at Clarke's shocked expression. Lexa simply forced her finger's back to their original place and shook it to make sure she still had feeling in them. Clarke watched, completely speechless at her girlfriend's action's. The doctor returned and put the blonde's arm in a sling, telling her to take pain killer's regularly to alleviate the pain. He then moved on to start stitching up Lexa's gash on her forehead.

Raven opened the door, making everyone in the room turn toward's the doorway. Clarke hopped down from the bed, and engulfed Raven in a hug. Then she noticed Lincoln shifting on his feet behind her friend, and took him in a hug too.

"Are you guy's ok?" Raven asked. Clarke was the one to respond as Lexa began wriggling under the doctor's hand's.

"Yes, we're alright. Just a few cut's and bruises but we'll live"

"Good. Where's Bellamy?"

Lexa was the one to speak up this time. "He's chasing a possible lead. He went after one of the men who ran us off the road" Lincoln and Raven both looked puzzled. Clarke realized they mustn't have known what happened, so began to fill them in on all the details, including Bellamy finding out that Octavia was missing. Lincoln physically flinched when Clarke told the story.

Everyone in the room snapped their head's toward's the door as they flung open, almost breaking off the hinges. Titus stood in the entrance, breathing heavily and looking enraged. "What is this?!" He bellowed at the group.

Lexa slowly moved the doctor to the side before he could finish stitching her up. He began to protest, but Titus held his hand up and ordered him to leave the room. The bald man made eye contact with Lexa, the stare was filled with hate and anger, which the brunette gladly returned. Raven was the first to speak.

"Titus, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. They have just got back to base. Bellamy has gone after Octavia, so we should hopefully have her location soon" The bald man didn't even register Raven's words as he continued to have a stare down with Lexa. The green eyed girl carefully lifted herself from the bed and began to walk towards the older man. Clarke could only watch as her girlfriend approached the angry man, as if she was a lioness stalking her next meal.

"How could you be so reckless, Lexa!" Titus spat out causing Lexa to halt her movements. "You not only endangered the lives of your fellow team, but the lives of everyone here. You should be ashamed of yourself. Your father would be disappointed in you" The words that flew from his mouth were like bullets from a gun being fired straight to Lexa's heart. Clarke heard the slight in take of breath from her girlfriend after hearing Titus speak those words. Anger rose from deep within her as she strode and stood in front of Lexa, consequently shielding her from Titus' evil stare.

"How dare you speak to her like that! You should be the one ashamed of yourself. You kept Lexa in the dark for years, how did you expect her to react once she found out! She didn't force Octavia and Bellamy to go after her. Take your accusation's and shove them up your ass!" Clarke didn't know where this courage miraculously came from but she would not have anyone speak to Lexa like that. Titus looked down at Clarke as if she was a piece of dirt and replied in a deep tone.

"You are no longer welcome here. Both of you are to leave immediately" And with that said, he turned on his feet and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Raven and Lincoln wondering what the hell had just happened.

Clarke was panting heavily as she felt the adrenaline wear off. She turned around and was met with two glazed over green orbs staring back in adoration at her. Lexa began to smile a rather large toothy grin. Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion at her girlfriend, how could she possibly be smiling at what had just happened?

"I can't believe you just did that Clarke. No one has ever stuck up for me like that before" A single tear fell down Lexa's cheek as she spoke. Clarke was quick to wipe it away with her hand and rested it on the Lexa's cheek, smiling in return.

"No one talk's to my girl like that" Clarke said winking at Lexa. Raven laughed at the comment, shocking both Lexa and Clarke who had forgotten that Lincoln and Raven were still in the room. Lincoln then began to speak.

"What are we going to do now?" He had a worried look etched over his face. Lexa soon remembered the situation they were in and realized he must have been worried sick about Octavia.

"Don't worry, Titus only wants me and Clarke gone. You guys can stay here and continue the search for O" She took Clarke's hand in her own before speaking again. "I will help in any way I can. Raven, think you can get a radio for me? That way you can keep me updated"

"Of course, anything you need. Where are you going to go?" Lexa looked at Clarke after Raven had asked them the question. When Raven saw the look on her friends' faces she knew they didn't have anywhere in mind, so she offered them a solution.

"OK, I may know a place where you can go. It's a place I stumbled upon when we were out hunting a few years ago so it's not far from here. Probably about half a day's trek. I'll grab a map and mark the location for you. And I'll get you some supplies before you head out. Just wait here, I'll be back shortly!" Raven turned and started jogging out of the room. She made her way back to the main building, trying to avoid as many people as she could so she could get back to them quicker.

Luckily it was pretty quiet this time of day, so she made it to the elevator without much delay. Clicking the button for the third floor, she tapped her foot impatiently. When the doors opened she ran down the corridor to Lexa's room and picked the lock, managing to open it first time. She smirked at herself as she did so. Thinking about what they would need, she ran around the apartment and gathered all the essentials before shoving everything in a backpack.

When she made it back to the clinic she found Clarke finishing off Lexa's stitches on her forehead. "Will you stop moving Lexa. You're making it difficult for me!" the blonde almost shouted at her girlfriend.

"But it stings"

"Well stop moving and it won't hurt as much" Lexa rolled her eyes in response. "There, all done. Wasn't that bad really was it" Clarke stated as she leant down and placed a gentle kiss over the wound. Lexa smiled in response.

Raven then entered the room, breaking up the cute moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but you guys should get going before dark" Lexa nodded in reply and hopped off the bed.

"Thankyou Raven. For everything. I really appreciate it"

"No worries. Just make sure nothing happens to this one" Raven replied, whilst pulling Clarke into a tight hug.

"You got it" Lexa responded.

Raven watched as Clarke and Lexa made their way out of the compound and down the road towards the forest. She couldn't believe what had happened over the last 72 hours, it all seemed so bizarre. Her hatred for Titus seemed to be growing by the second. And her heart ached at the thought of Octavia being held captive. At that thought, she was determined to get her friend back, and wouldn't stop until she was safe again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy had been following the SUV from a distance, for at least 2 hours now. He was growing impatient wondering where the hell he was going. They were driving through a city Bellamy wasn't familiar with. This wouldn't have mattered under different circumstances, but everything about this seemed off to the black haired boy. He saw the SUV take a right turn ahead, but he was 3 cars behind and got stuck at the traffic lights before he could follow. Slamming his hand down on the steering wheel, he let out a large huff in frustration. When the lights turned green he stepped on the gas and sped down the road, trying to catch up, but there was no sign of the SUV.

He felt like he was driving around in circles. He was completely lost, in an unknown city and had no clue where to look for his sister. Deciding it was useless in wasting anymore petrol, he pulled the car over and rested his head down on his hands. He hadn't heard anything from his team, and that only made him more anxious. He worried for Lexa. Thinking back to why she left in the first place, Titus wasn't exactly going to be thrilled with her. He was torn. He didn't want to leave the area, thinking Octavia may still be around somewhere, however he didn't even know for certain if this was the case. What if the guy driving the SUV had seen him following and took him on a joy ride.

Bellamy needed air. He pulled the lever to open the door and exited the car slowly. It was almost pitch black. He scanned the area and realized there was no one else around. There were abandoned warehouses lining the street he was stood on, and it looked like there was some sort of docks at the end of the road. Something drew him in that direction, he didn't know what but his instincts were telling him to check it out. Making sure to grab the hand gun he kept in his glove compartment and placing it in his jeans at the back, he set off towards the docks.

There was still no signs of life as he neared his destination. The only sound he could make out were that of seagulls and the occasional horn from a car in the distance. It was only when he saw the same black SUV parked next to the warehouse by the water that he thanked his instincts for being so on point. Taking his gun from behind him, Bellamy started jogging towards the abandoned building, making sure to scan the area for any shooters.

Lexa and Clarke arrived at the place Raven had recommended for them just before dark. They looked at each other hesitantly before Lexa took the first steps towards the half broken wooden door. It looked like a cave of some sorts, with a make shift wooden door keeping the cold out. She tugged on the handle, effectively opening it. Making sure to have her gun handy, just in case, she took small steps inside. Clarke was close behind her, not liking the idea of being alone in the middle of the forest. To Lexa's surprise there seemed to be electricity and running water, as she made her way through the small cave like area.

There was a make shift kitchen to the left, with a small fridge, stove and sink. A wooden table with two chairs surrounding it stood in the middle of the room, with an old light fixture hanging above it from the ceiling. Then to the right, just a bit further in, was a fire pit and a two piece worn leather sofa. Further down, there was a bathroom which was separated again by a make shift wooden door. Opposite that there was a double bed, covered with white blankets and furs.

Clarke felt like she had walked into the past. It was surprisingly cosy, to say they were in the middle of nowhere, in a cave. Lexa looked back at her girlfriend admiring the way she took in the surrounding cave. Just as Clarke made eye contact with the brunette, the radio came to life. It was Monty's voice this time instead of Raven's.

"Clarke, Lexa are you guys there?" Lexa grabbed the radio and replied.

"Hey Monty, we're both here"

"Great stuff! I just wanted to let you know that Bellamy found Octavia, and they're on their way back. He said she's a little beat up, but she's alive and talking. I'm sorry but I have to go now, stay safe guys" The radio clicked off as Clarke was grinning enormously at Lexa. The brunette felt a wave of relief run through her body. She couldn't hold back the grin that spread to her face, which only seemed to grow when she saw Clarke doing the same.

Lexa strode over to her girlfriend and picked her up, spinning her around in the air. Clarke shrieked at the action and tilted her head back, laughing in the process. Lexa carefully brought Clarke down and gazed lovingly into her blue eyes. "I love you, Clarke"

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's forehead and spoke back "I love you too, Lexa"

Their lips came together if on instinct, in a hungry kiss. Their emotions getting the better of them as their hands roamed the others body. Lexa raked her fingernails up and down Clarke's sides, eventually resting on her hip bones. The blonde had her hand's firmly gripping the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her impossibly close. She then took Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth and began tugging on it, eliciting a growl from Lexa.

Lexa grabbed her girlfriend by her thighs and pulled her up onto her waist in one swift motion. Clarke gasped into Lexa's mouth in surprise, as the brunette walked her girlfriend over to the sofa. She softly lay Clarke down onto her back, but before she could retreat the blonde had gripped onto Lexa's top and dragged her down on top of her. She then wrapped both of her legs around Lexa's waist, resting her feet on the bottom of the brunette's back, encouraging her to grind down into her hips.

Clarke was pleasantly surprised when Lexa decided to discard her own top and then pulled the blonde up slightly to pull her's over her head too, along with her bra. Lexa leant down and took Clarke's lips once again, whilst gently trailing her hands down the blonde's torso. Clarke felt goosebumps wherever Lexa was touching her, sending shivers down her spine. It wasn't until the brunette took both of Clarke's perky nipples in her hands that the blonde let out a deep moan. Lexa began smiling into the kiss after hearing her girlfriend's reaction. She pulled her mouth away and began kissing down the blonde's jawline, then onto her neck sucking slightly on her pulse point. All the while Clarke's breathing was becoming erratic, whilst feeling Lexa's hands against her breasts.

Lexa moved further down, kissing and sucking on every bit of Clarke's skin that she could. She hovered just over the blonde's left breast, and blew out slightly on the erect nipple, causing Clarke to arch her back off the sofa and cry out in pleasure. Lexa then took the nipple in her mouth, sucking and nibbling every so often. Her left hand played with Clarke's other nipple as her right hand made fast work at undoing Clarke's jeans. She successfully undid the button and let her hand go beneath the fabric, and to Lexa's surprise her girlfriend had gone commando.

At this revelation, Lexa pulled her head up letting Clarke's nipple out with a pop as she moved over to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "You're not wearing any underwear, Clarke"

The sound of Lexa's voice made Clarke open her eyes and was greeted with a smirking Lexa hovering above her head. "Well we were in a bit of a rush this morning, babe"

Lexa simply laughed in response and brought her lips crashing down against Clarke's. She shoved her tongue deep inside the blonde's mouth, causing another moan from Clarke. Their tongues battled for dominance, until the blonde gave in and let Lexa take the lead. Her hips were bucking against the brunette's, praying for more friction. Clarke bit down on Lexa's lips before the brunette pulled up and worked her way down her girlfriend's body once again. However, instead of stopping at her breasts she continued further south and yanked Clarke's pants down her legs and throwing them across the room.

They made eye contact for a split second before the brunette leant down and licked up the entire length of Clarke. The moan that Clarke released sent shivers down Lexa's spine.

"Lexa don't stop!" The blonde screamed at her girlfriend. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better, Lexa thrusted two fingers into her opening. Clarke threw her head back and arched her back at the sensation. Lexa began a steady rhythm with her fingers as she latched onto Clarke's clit, making sure to suck and nibble it with all her intent. The blonde was mumbling incoherent words, not making any sense, whilst the pleasure built up in the pit of her stomach getting ready to explode.

The brunette slowed her thrusts and licked her softy, coaxing her down from her high. Clarke's breathing was unsteady as she lay, completely spent, on the sofa with her eyes still closed. Lexa started kissing her way up Clarke's body, making sure to kiss each breast before hovering over her girlfriend's face once more. She leant down and kissed Clarke's lips slowly.

"That. Was. Amazing" Clarke spoke between kisses. Her voice was hoarse from screaming not minutes before. Lexa lay on top of Clarke in between her legs, with her head resting on her girlfriend's chest listening to her steady heart beat.

"I hope you didn't attract any wild animals with your screaming, Clarke" The blonde laughed in response and hit Lexa on the shoulder.

"Who's fault is that? I couldn't help but scream" Clarke stated as she took in the scent of her girlfriend's shampoo. Lexa was making little patterns with her left hand on Clarke's stomach, bringing a smile to her lips.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Lexa rose from her position, much at Clarke's displeasure. She made her way over to the fire pit and began piling the logs on top of one another. Grabbing a lighter, she successfully lit the logs and poked it a bit to make sure they all caught fire. After it was burning intensely, she made her way back over to her girlfriend, who was looking back at her adoringly.

"I didn't want you to get cold" Lexa admitted, whilst feeling her cheeks grow hotter with embarrassment. Clarke lifted her hand and held it out for Lexa to take.

"You're so adorable, Lexa" The green eyed girl softly took Clarke's hand in her own and let her guide her back on top of her on the sofa. Once they were comfortable again, Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head and intertwined their fingers together, gently rubbing her thumb along the back of Lexa's hand. They both let sleep take over their bodies, happy to be with each other.

Bellamy sped through the gates of the compound and parked in front of the medical facility. He ran around to the passengers side and opened the door, pulling out a half unconscious Octavia. Running through the door's he caught the attention of some medical staff who immediately took over and directed him to the treatment room.

The older boy strode back and forth in the waiting room. He just wanted to know if his sister would be ok. She hadn't said much on the journey back, apart from mumbling a few words he yet to understand. Raven and Lincoln burst through the door's and took in the sight of Bellamy. Raven ran over and embraced him, letting out a large sigh of relief for seeing her old friend. Lincoln shook his best friend's hand, happy that he was ok.

"How is she?" Lincoln asked Bellamy, whilst looking at the doors of the treatment room.

"Still waiting for news" Bellamy spoke back. All three of them reluctantly took a seat. Bellamy directed his head towards Raven and began speaking.

"How are Lexa and Clarke?"

"They're safe. Not here though, Titus kicked them out" Bellamy felt the anger rise in his chest just as the doctor appeared in front of them. They all rose to their feet in anticipation as he began to address them.

"Octavia is stable. She suffered a few broken ribs, a concussion and some bruises to the face" Bellamy let out an uneven breath as the doctor spoke. "You can go and see her now if you wish" And with that Raven and Lincoln followed Bellamy as he entered the treatment room.

Octavia was sat up in bed, holding her ribs with a pained expression on her face. Lincoln rushed past her brother and knelt down by the bed.

"Are you ok?" Octavia felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked into Lincoln's. Her feelings for the brown eyed boy had definitely grown over the past few weeks. They had initially agreed that their relationship was going to be casual, but it was developing into something so much more.

"Yes, just a bit battered and bruised, but I'm fine" Octavia noticed Lincoln's lips pull up slightly in a smile as he rested his right hand on her cheek. She then noticed Bellamy and Raven stood behind him and averted her gaze to them.

"Hey guys. Bell, thank you for rescuing me" Bellamy nodded and smiled in response to his sister. Raven had a huge grin on her face and Octavia laughed at her friend, but then soon regretted it as pain shot through her chest. Goddamn ribs. She thought to herself. The doors swung open, interrupting their little reunion. Lincoln pulled his hand back and stood straight, alongside his friends as he realized it was Titus who had entered followed closely by Anya and Gustus. The bald man addressed the room in his usual obnoxious tone.

"Octavia, Bellamy. I am glad to see you made it back safely" Octavia nodded at him as he continued speaking. "Now, if you feel up to it, I would be grateful if you could inform us of what happened"

"Don't you think that can wait! She's lying in a hospital bed for god's sake!" Bellamy shouted at the bald man. Octavia swept in rescuing her brother from the wrath of Titus.

"It's ok Bellamy. It's better to get it out now when it's still fresh"

Titus looked smugly over at Bellamy, who huffed in response. The black haired girl sucked in a large breath as she thought back to what happened.

"OK so it all started when I was on watch during the night. Bellamy had been on watch for three hours, and I set an alarm to make sure we could swap. I heard a few noises, so I went to investigate and then someone stabbed me in the neck, drugging me" Bellamy began to tighten his fists in anger, hearing his sister's story. "All I remember was waking up in a dark room. There was only one light hanging from the ceiling, so it was pretty dim. I was tied to a chair by my hands and feet so I could barely move" She took in another deep breath and continued. "After about 30 minutes or so, a guy came into the room. He was massive, almost as big as you Gustus. He must have been in his mid to late 30's and he was wearing a dark grey suit. He had this tribal tattoo up both sides of his neck, leading to the back of his bald head" Her chest started to hurt again from the pain her ribs were causing so she took a short break to drink some water.

Lincoln so wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her throughout this, but knew better when Titus was around. He stood by her side whilst Octavia began her story once again.

"He introduced himself as Quint. After he gave me some water, he started to ask me questions about the Division. About where we were based and who else works for us. I didn't give him anything which pissed him off, hence the broken ribs. He began to threaten me and my friends. I didn't take it seriously, until he began naming us one by one so I spat in his face in anger. His phone began ringing, so he gagged me and left me alone in the room for at least 15 minutes. When he came back in he looked really smug and just said something about having big plans and how they were falling into place. I started to talk, but realized I was still gagged, so he removed it. I asked him who he worked for and when he didn't say anything, I asked him if he was with the Ice Nation. He started laughing out loud and said we would find out soon enough. Before I could ask him anything else, he was gone and there was nothing but silence until Bell appeared and carried me out"

Titus listened intently at the young girls story. He shared a few look's with Gustus and bid his farewell to the room, storming out of the medical facility once again. Bellamy's voice caught everyone's attention when he began to speak.

"When I got to the warehouse, there was no one there. The car that I had followed was still parked outside, but apart from that it was just me and O. I don't understand. Why would they go to all that trouble to kidnap Octavia and then practically release her to me"

Gustus folded is arms and began pacing the room, deep in thought. "Sound's like a trap" He turned to Bellamy as he spoke. "You're sure no one followed you back?"

"Positive" Bellamy replied.

"OK. I'm going to increase the guards. Just to be on the safe side. I'm glad you are ok, Octavia. Get some rest" Gustus exited the room, leaving Anya with Raven, Lincoln and Bellamy. Lincoln was still stood beside Octavia, and Raven had joined her at the other side of the bed.

"Are you sure you are ok, Octavia?" Anya asked the black haired girl. She smiled in response and nodded, to reassure Anya that she was ok.

"Very well. I will be in the mission room, if anyone need's me" Anya then left the room.

Octavia let out a loud sigh after seeing Anya exit the room. She wanted to ask about Lexa and Clarke but didn't want to ask whilst anyone else was in the room. She didn't know who to trust right now apart from the three people left standing around her bedside.

"Where's Lexa and Clarke?" Octavia directed the question at Raven. The brown eyed girl looked down at her friend and squeezed her arm.

"They are both fine. Titus asked them to leave, but they're in a safe place. Monty spoke to them just before you arrived, letting them know that you were ok. Listen O, did that Quint guy tell you anything else?"

"No. He was pretty vague" Raven nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to go ask Monty to cross reference his name on the database. Hopefully we'll get a hit with the name and description" Raven smiled down at Octavia and then bid her farewell. She certainty didn't like the sound of this guy. The more they knew, the better.

"I'll come with you. Lincoln, you'll stay with O?" Bellamy looked over at his friend, who nodded in response and held Octavia's hand in his own.

"I'm not going to leave her, don't worry" Lincoln replied as him and Octavia watched Raven and Bellamy depart the room together. They made their way back to the main building and caught sight of Gustus giving orders to at least 15 armed guards.

Monty was waiting in the mission room, alongside Jasper and Anya. Bellamy tensed up at the sight of Anya. He didn't trust her one bit now, not after what she had done to Lexa. Jasper turned his head at the sound of the door opening and grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Bellamy. They shared a quick hand shake and then drew their attention to Raven and Monty who were huddled around the computer monitor, using hushed voices to converse.

Anya stood to the side of the room, intently watching Raven and Monty. She only heard small pieces of their conversation, but managed to pick up on key words like 'Quint', 'database' and 'trap'. Monty didn't delay further and began typing away furiously at his keyboard. Raven turned around and briefly caught Anya staring at her.

Raven's heart ached for Anya, but she didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know if there was anything even left to say. They had never established a relationship with each other. It was always stolen glances and whispered words. They had only shared one kiss and it was in the heat of the moment. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Raven thought to herself as she directed her attention at the computer screen again.

"Guys! I think I've found something!" Monty shouted at the group, not taking his eyes off the screen. Raven and Jasper stepped closer, huddling in to see what Monty was looking at, whilst Anya and Bellamy kept their distance.

"Jason Quint Green. He's 37 years old. Ex armed forces. Now works for a company called CERA that specialize in biochemistry and vaccine production"

"Send his picture and info down to the computer in the treatment room so Octavia can confirm it's him" Raven ordered Monty.

Lincoln heard the computer ping from across the room. He rose from his seat, awakening Octavia, who was about to complain until she heard Raven's voice through the computer.

'Lincoln, we're sending some information we've found to you guys. We think this might be Quint, but we need O to confirm'

Lincoln looked back at Octavia, to make sure she was ok to do this. She nodded her approval. He rolled the trolley with the computer over to her bedside and sat down on his chair again. Quint's picture flashed on the screen in front of them and Octavia visibly flinched at his appearance. It was definitely him. Lincoln noticed and grabbed onto her hand in comfort.

"It's him Raven. It's not a face I'll forget" Octavia replied back to Raven.

'Thank you O. I'm sorry, I know that must have been hard. You get some rest ok?"

"Will do. Thanks Raven" Octavia replied.

"So we know who he is, but we don't know why he did what he did. It still doesn't make any sense" Bellamy stated as he rested against the wall next to Raven.

"There must be some link that we're missing" Raven replied. She was beginning to get frustrated now. "I said I would keep Lexa in the loop. I'm gonna go tell them what we know so far. Want to come?"

"Yeah, it'd be great to speak to her" Bellamy responded to Raven. They both left the mission room and headed to her apartment. Anya watched them both leave and felt a pang of jealousy course through her watching Raven leave with Bellamy. She pushed it aside and continued to focus on what Monty was doing.

Lexa woke up to an empty bed. The sheets next to her were cold, so Clarke must have left her quite some time ago. Lifting herself in a seated position, she could smell some sort of food. She smiled to herself whilst jumping off the bed and throwing a baggy t-shirt on that Clarke was wearing the day before.

The brunette made her way down the hall of the small cave and stood leaning on the wall as she watched her girlfriend cook breakfast at the stove. Luckily there had been some food in the bag that Raven packed for them the day before. Clarke turned around just in time to catch Lexa trying to sneak up on her.

"Hey!" Clarke greeted Lexa with a huge toothy grin. The brunette couldn't help but smile back and place a chaste kiss on Clarke's lips.

"When did you get up? I usually hear you" Lexa stated as she took a seat on one of the chairs at the table.

"Quite a while ago. But you were totally out of it. Maybe I tired you out last night?" Clarke stated in a low, husky tone. Lexa felt her cheeks rise with heat. The thought of the night before gave the brunette goosebumps. She thought about Clarke's hands caressing her body. She thought about Clarke's tongue exploring her body. Lexa felt heat begin to pool between her legs. She had to clear her throat to distract her from her own thoughts. Clarke watched on in amusement.

"So, Lexa would you like eggs with your bacon?" Clarke asked in a suggestive tone.

"Hmm? Oh yes eggs and bacon is fine, thank you" Lexa snapped out of her fantasy and spoke clearly.

After they had finished eating their breakfast, they heard Raven speaking through the radio. Clarke was the first to rise from her seat, so she retrieved the small device whilst Lexa cleared the dishes from the table.

"Clarke? Lexa?" Raven asked.

"Hey it's Clarke. How's Octavia?"

"Octavia's doing really well. She suffered a few broken ribs, but luckily thats the worst of it" Lexa was at Clarke's side now. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend for support as they conversed with Raven. Clarke held the radio up for Lexa to speak into.

"So, do we know who took her yet?"

"Yes. A guy called Jason Green, but he goes by the name Quint. He's ex forces and currently work's for CERA"

"Who's CERA?"

To Lexa and Raven's surprise, it was Clarke who answered the question.

"CERA's a medical company. It stand's for Catastrophic Emergency Response Agency. They specialize in the production of vaccination's mostly, but they work alongside scientific testing research as well. I've met the vice president a few time's at Gala's hosted by our hospital. His name's Carl Emerson"

"I'll ask Monty to check him out. I wonder what they wanted with Octavia though" Raven replied.

"Unless Quint wasn't doing it for CERA. Maybe someone else was hiring him. Could it be the Ice Nation?" Lexa asked.

"I don't think so, Octavia said she asked him and he just laughed in her face at the mention of Azgeda"

"Lex, are you and Clarke alright?" Lexa was relieved to hear Bellamy's voice after what felt like forever.

"Hey Bell. We're doing alright. Wish we could be there for Octavia though. If you need me to do anything, please just let me know" Clarke watched Lexa as she spoke. It pained her to see the brunette so worried. She then thought of an idea.

"What if I go to CERA?"

Lexa, Raven and Bellamy all responded in unison. "What?!"

Clarke would have laughed at them if under different circumstances.

"I'm the only one who can gain access. I can go in and have a poke around. Check on what they're testing"

"No way Clarke. It's way too dangerous" Lexa simply stated, shaking her head at the idea.

"Sorry Blondie, I have to agree with Lexa on this one. It seem's too risky" Bellamy replied.

"We're not sure if CERA are even in on it. What if I go in, have a look around and if I don't find anything, then at least we can eliminate them" Clarke pleaded.

"It might not be such a bad idea" Raven spoke up. Lexa felt anger rise at her friend's words.

"Raven, are you kidding!? We're not sending Clarke in there on her own!" Lexa shouted.

"She wouldn't be on her own Lexa, we'd be with her" Raven could tell she was pushing Lexa's buttons, but she was thinking of the bigger picture. Clarke could tell her girlfriend was becoming more irate by the second. She needed to discuss this privately with Lexa.

"Raven, will you give us a minute?" Clarke said into the small device as Lexa just scoffed and retreated to the sofa across the room. The blonde turned the device off and left it standing on the table. She walked over to where Lexa was sitting and sat down next to her. The fire still crackled lightly from the night before.

They both sat in silence for a while. Clarke didn't want to push Lexa until she had calmed down a bit. After another few minutes the brunette lifted her head from her hand's and looked over at her girlfriend with those intense green eye's.

"Clarke" She started before breathing in deeply. "This is not your burden to bear. I can't watch you walk into a trap" Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own and began to speak.

"We don't know it's a trap, Lexa. And as much as you might not think it's my burden, you're wrong. Octavia's my friend, as is Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln. I want to protect them just as much as you do. I'm the reason you were forced to leave" Clarke dropped her head and stared at their hands entwined in her lap.

"No, it's not your fault. It's Titus and his ridiculous teaching's. He think's that love is weakness, and that I am weak for loving you. Clarke you have to believe me that loving you, has only made me stronger" The blonde brought her attention back to Lexa. Their eye's meeting in a fiery blaze. Lexa continued with her speech. "I can't lose you" She let out in an almost whisper.

Clarke couldn't take it anymore. She used her free hand to grab the back of Lexa's head to pull her in for a passionate kiss. Clarke didn't think she could possible love Lexa anymore than she already did. But she was wrong. They pulled apart, gasping for breath. Their forehead's resting against the other's.

"I won't lose you" Clarke stated. "You have to let me do this. I know that you will protect me" Lexa listened to her girlfriend as she spoke.

"OK. But on one condition. I come in with you. I won't just stand by and watch you go in on your own" Clarke thought about what Lexa had proposed. She could pass her off as one of her colleagues, if no one recognized her. They talked about their plan a bit more and decided to reveal their idea to Raven and Bellamy. Lexa got up from the sofa and went to retrieve the radio, then made her way back to her position next to Clarke.

"Bellamy, Raven" Lexa spoke clearly into the device, whilst staring into Clarke's eyes. "We have a plan"


	9. Chapter 9

"You guy's ready?" Lexa and Clarke looked at each other as they heard Raven speaking through their ear pieces. Lexa searched for any hint of hesitancy in her girlfriend's eyes but only found determination.

"Yes, we're ready" Clarke spoke back.

"OK, Monty's hacked into their system so we'll be able to see you both on the camera feed. Be careful" Raven informed the pair. They were parked in Lexa's Camaro on the opposite side of the road to the CERA Headquarter's. Clarke had rang ahead and set up a meeting with the vice president Carl Emerson.

Clarke was wearing a tight thigh length pencil skirt with a dark blue blouse tucked in and black heels. Lexa wore a pant's suit with a red blouse, and a tight black jacket, with a pair of small heels. "Don't we scrub up well" Lexa stated as she exited the car. Clarke followed her girlfriend's lead and walked around to join her.

Raven clocked them walking across the road, heading towards the main entrance. "You two look HOT" She shouted into the microphone, causing Clarke to wince.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and began to scold Raven. "Jeez Ray, really?!" The brown eyed girl chuckled in response.

Lexa took one last look at the blonde before entering the building. Clarke nodded her head in reassurance, and walked in after Lexa held the door open for her. She made her way over to the reception desk, making eye contact with the receptionist as she introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Dr Griffin. I have an appointment with Carl Emerson" The receptionist smiled, whilst looking down at her computer screen to confirm what Clarke had told her.

"Yes we have been expecting you. Mr Emerson should be down in a minute, if you'd like to take a seat" She motioned towards the white sofa opposite her desk. Before Clarke and Lexa could sit, a tall man approached them wearing a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and red tie.

"Clarke! It's so good to see you again" Emerson made a bee line for Clarke. He held his hand out which the blonde took and then kissed both of her cheeks. Lexa kept her eyes on him, waiting to pounce if he made the wrong move. Clarke sensed her girlfriend's distress, so decided to introduce her.

"Carl, this is my assistant Jo" Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke, but decided to play along. He held out his hand for Lexa to shake and began his own pompous introduction.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Carl Emerson, I'm the Vice President of CERA. I'm sure Clarke has told you much about me" Emerson turned his attention back to Clarke and flashed her a huge toothy grin. Lexa had to stop herself from scoffing at this man's blatant flirting.

"Yes, I've heard lots about you Mr Emerson" She made sure to sound as sarcastic as she could, but had not effect on the man as he seemed to be once again oblivious to Lexa's presence.

"Well, let's get going shall we. I can give you a quick tour of the labs and then we can head to my office to talk business" He began walking down the corridor toward's the numerous labs they had in the building whilst Lexa followed, watching Clarke talking and laughing with Emerson. She made sure to watch out for anything strange, but so far everything seemed pretty normal.

Emerson stopped in front of two large white doors and produced a key card from one of his inside pocket's. He swiped it and the door's began to open automatically.

"This is one of our bigger lab's where we produce vaccines. We've actually been trying to sell these particular vaccines to your hospital, Clarke" The blonde raised her brows at Emerson in surprise.

"Oh I didn't realize. How come they haven't bought them yet?"

"Well they're still in the trial stages and haven't been released yet, but they have shown promise on the animal testing stage. We have managed to sell to other buyers, however I'm still trying to convince your board of director's" He winked at Clarke as he replied to her question. Lexa simply rolled her eye's.

"So what else do you produce here?" Lexa's question seemed to draw Emerson's attention away from her girlfriend.

"Well as I am sure you are aware, Jo, we produce a multitude of vaccinations ranging from the Influenza to Rubella. However, we also work closely with PRC Clinical which is a research company that specialize in early drug development. We're actually currently working on a project together"

"What's the project?" Clarke asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out another time Dr Griffin" Emerson whispered in a low voice. What a creep. Lexa thought. The slimey man carried on walking around the lab, showing Clarke different pieces of equipment. The brunette watched in amusement as Clarke got rather excited about what she was being shown.

Something felt off though. It wasn't Emerson's creepy flirting, it was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Lex" The brunette heard in her ear piece. Raven spoke again. "There's definitely something weird going on there. We've just done some background research on PRC Clinical, and it doesn't mention anything about working with CERA or any other project's"

"Maybe they haven't actually started working together yet. Perhaps they're just planning to" Lexa whispered back.

"No that's impossible. PRC Clinical was shut down two year's ago. One of the clinical trials killed over 20 people when the drug was illegally tested on humans"

"Holy shit" Lexa exclaimed as she listened to Raven's revelation. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke from across the room, who had also heard their conversation. Before Lexa could approach them she felt a hand grip her wrist and pull her back slightly. She turned around and was met with an unknown man. Bellamy and Raven watched the camera intently and recognized him instantly.

"Lexa, you need to get out of there. Now!" Bellamy spoke clearly into the microphone. The man that held Lexa was Quint. Bellamy's heart rate had picked up dramatically.

Lexa looked into the icy blue eyes of this man that was gripping onto her arm rather aggressively. They weren't warm like Clarke's but cold and soulless. At the thought of her girlfriend, she tried to free herself from the vice like grip and turn, but was stopped by the other man's hand which was now holding her other arm.

"Don't you worry. Clarke will be fine with Mr Emerson" He spoke between gritted teeth. "Why don't you come with me?" Just as Lexa was about to object, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Her limbs began to feel like led and her vision became blurry.

Raven, Monty and Bellamy watched on in horror as Quint carried Lexa away. They had watched Emerson persuade Clarke to leave the room with him, so she had not witnessed what had happened to Lexa.

"Fuck!" Bellamy shouted and slammed his fist against the wall. He turned back around, breathing heavily as he spoke "We have to get in there" Raven looked over at Bellamy as he spoke.

"Time for plan B. Monty you know what to do" She simply stated as she strode over to Bellamy. "Listen Bell, we need to do this now. I need you" She had gripped his face with both of her hand's and spoke whilst glaring into his dark brown eyes. Bellamy relaxed as he felt Raven's hand's against his face. He let out a deep sigh before replying.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ray. Let's go" She took a step backwards and walked towards the door with Bellamy close behind. Gustus was waiting for them as they neared the front entrance. They quickly glanced at each other, worried that he may try and stop them from going.

"Be safe" Gustus whispered as they walked past him and through the door's. They made their way down to the helipad where the chopper would be waiting for them. Bellamy was shocked to see Octavia and Lincoln slouched against the helicopter.

"What are you doing here?" He directed the question at his younger sister.

"You could use the back up. And I can't feel my ribs anymore, so I'm ready to go" Bellamy began to open his mouth in objection but Octavia simply waved her hand at her brother and hopped in the chopper. He shook his head and let out a small huff as he too jumped on board. Lincoln and Raven sat in the two front seat's as they began hitting all the different switches. The rotary blades began spinning and Lincoln pulled back on the lever between his legs causing the chopper to ascend.

As they neared the CERA building, they went over the plan once again to make sure they were all on the same page. They were treating it as a simple rescue mission, and only taking out whoever got in their way. Lincoln and Raven steered the chopper onto the helipad on the roof of the building, and landed it with a slight thud. A man began approaching the helicopter wearing a black suit. Octavia recognized it as a similar suit to the one Quint was wearing so guessed he was one of his goon's. She pulled back the large sliding door's whilst the rotary's were still turning. Using the noise of the chopper as cover she fired a bullet into his chest, causing him to drop to the floor. She then proceeded to screw the silencer onto the end of her gun. "You couldn't have done that earlier, O?" Bellamy asked his sister, shaking his head in the process.

"You're no fun, Bell!" She quipped back.

The group exited the helicopter and made their way to the door leading to the inside of the building. Lincoln was the one to open the door and Raven stepped inside, gun at the ready, checking to see if anyone was waiting on the other side. It was clear, so they all made their way to the stairs.

"Monty, what can you see" Raven asked.

"Well, I've found Clarke. She's on the top floor in one of the main offices. It looks like Emerson's office. And I think they took Lexa into the basement" Monty spoke whilst scanning his three different computer screens.

"Thanks, dude! OK, Bellamy, you and me are going to go after Clarke. Lincoln and Octavia, you should head for Lexa" Raven informed them. They all agreed and split up.

Clarke was sat across from Emerson in his office, listening to his nonsense about the company and how much money it had made the year before. She was beginning to zone out until he asked her a rather personal question, changing the topic completely.

"So, Clarke, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She knew that he would flirt with her, but she always thought it was harmless.

"Yes, I am. We are very happy together" Emerson sat straighter in his chair and looked down at his hand's as he responded to the blonde.

"That's a shame, Clarke. I always thought there was a spark between us" She watched him as he rose from his seat and rounded the table slowly, stopping to sit on the desk in front of Clarke, much too close for her liking. "It's such a shame to see you with her. She is very attractive, I'll give her that. But she doesn't deserve you, Clarke. You are special" Emerson spoke in a whisper as his right hand had began to cup the blonde's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She tried to pull her head back, but his grip only tightened causing her to freeze.

"Where is she?!" Clarke managed to choke out as Emerson's face was slowly getting closer to hers.

"Getting what she deserves" He snarled back at Clarke. There was a knock at Emerson's door interrupting them. He let go of her face and strode over to the door agressively opening it.

"I am sorry for the intrusion Mr Emerson, but we have a situation" Clarke quickly caught a glimpse of the man standing behind Emerson. He was wearing tactical gear and carried a large machine gun. Emerson looked back at Clarke and let out an aggravated sigh as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Clarke stood up, looking for any kind of weapon. She found a fire poker next to the large fire place. Taking it in her hand, she went to stand next to the door, waiting for him to re-enter. Lexa. That was the only thing Clarke was thinking of, she needed to get to her. She readied her weapon as she heard footstep's approaching the room, but instead of the door opening, there was a large thud against it.

"Clarke, it's Raven. You can put the fire poker down" The blonde felt a wave of relief hit her as she heard her friends hushed voice through the door. She quickly dropped the stick and opened the door, revealing Raven and Bellamy in their own tactical gear. She clocked the man from earlier on the floor. Raven entered the room and checked Clarke over for signs of any wounds. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. We have to find Lexa, they have her" Clarke began to speak in a hurried tone. She was beyond terrified for her girlfriend. How could she ever think this was a good idea.

"Lincoln and Octavia have gone to find her. They'll get her out safely, don't worry" Raven informed Clarke.

Bellamy turned around from his position outside the room. "We have to leave, they're going to be back. We won't have much time when they find Clarke's gone"

"Bellamy's right. We need to leave, now Clarke" Raven stated.

"No, we have to go after Lexa. I can't leave her"

"Listen to me. They will get her out. You aren't going to be any good to her if you're dead Clarke!" Raven shouted at her friend.

Clarke was in shock at Raven's words, and could only nod in response. The brown eyed girl saw Clarke give in and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards Bellamy. They made their way back up to the roof, taking out two other guards. Once they reached the chopper, Raven ran to the front and practically dived in, starting the engine. Clarke hopped up into the back whilst Bellamy had to shoot a few more guards that had followed them up. When he saw that it was safe, he jumped up and dangled his feet out of the side, just in case anymore guards decided to show up. Once they reached a good height, he pulled himself up and closed the sliding door.

Bellamy turned around to see Clarke sat with her head in her hand's. He took a seat next to her and gently placed his hand on her lower back to let her know he was there for her. They sat like this for the entire journey.

"Lincoln! Cover me!" Octavia shouted as she dove around the corner and sprinted for cover behind an over turned desk, successfully dodging the bullets being fired at her. Lincoln took out one of the shooter's which seemed to be distracted by Octavia's actions. The black haired girl took out the last one as he went to reload his gun. She winked at Lincoln in thanks.

They were scouring the corridor's in the maze of a basement. They knew that Lexa was down here, but didn't know which room she was being kept in. Octavia kicked the second to last door in and found the room empty. At least they knew where she was being held now. Lincoln walked in front of Octavia and held his ear up against the white door. He nodded his head to her in confirmation as he heard voices from the other side. Without another thought, he kicked the door in almost breaking it from it's hinges and rushed inside. He took out the guard stood to his left, whilst Octavia shot the large figure in front of a table in the middle of the room.

When the large man's body fell to the floor, her eyes landed on Lexa's lifeless body strapped to the table. She was no longer wearing her suit, but instead a hospital gown. They had stuck a needle in her arm which was attached to a drip. Octavia quickly made her way over to her friend and ripped the needle out of her arm. Lincoln walked around the table and looked at the clear liquid in the bag hanging from the pole. He found it rather odd that there was no name on the bag, so he un hooked it from it's resting place and put it in his pocket. Just as he picked up Lexa's body, the man on the floor began to groan in pain.

Octavia approached the man and turned him so he was now lying on his back. It was Quint. She felt the anger rise in her chest as she took in his smug face staring back at her.

"What the hell have you done to her?!" She screamed into his face. He began laughing, so she punched him, effectively breaking his nose.

"Answer me!" She screamed again. He turned his head to the right and spat some blood out before responding.

"She kindly volunteered to test our new drug. You'll know if it's worked in a few hours" He began laughing again. Octavia had had enough of his games. She pulled her gun out from it's holster and pointed it at his face, firing one bullet into his skull between his eyes.

Octavia walked over to Lincoln, who was waiting by the door, and spoke into her ear piece. "Anya, are you here?"

"Yeah. I'm by the back entrance. I've already taken out the guard's so you shouldn't have any trouble" Anya replied.

"Good. We're on the way" Octavia responded and led Lincoln out of the room with Lexa in his arms.

Octavia kicked down the final door and was met with Anya on the other side, stood next to her jeep. The older girl took a look at a lifeless Lexa in Lincoln's arms and shot over to them. "What happened?! Is she ok?" Lincoln was the first to respond.

"We're not sure. We need to get her out of here, Anya"

"Of course. Come on, I'll help you get her in" The older girl replied.

"Where are we?" Clarke asked Raven and Bellamy as the chopper began descending from the sky. She looked out of the window to her right and was met with nothing but sand. Bellamy rose to his feet and crouched down as he opened the sliding door. He looked back at Clarke and said, "We're at a safe house. Anya's safe house"

Raven opened the door and walked around to greet Clarke.

"Anya?" Clarke questioned.

"We didn't have a choice. We had to tell her. We wouldn't have had anywhere else to go if we hadn't have told her" She held her hand out for Clarke to take in order to help her get down, which she gladly did. Bellamy hopped down after the blonde and walked past them, heading towards the small wooden shack standing on it's own.

Raven turned her head towards her friend and found her staring at the shack in front of them. "It's not as bad as you think. Come on, I'm sweating my ass off out here" The two girls followed Bellamy, and entered the building after him. Clarke watched as Raven made her way over to an old telephone placed on a round table in the middle of the room. Apart from that, it was empty. Raven typed a few numbers on the phone, but instead of picking it up, she simply walked back over to Bellamy.

Clarke was about to open her mouth to question her friend but stopped as she heard a metallic clang. All of a sudden the whole room was moving. She placed her hand on the nearest wall to keep her balance as the room descended. Before she could say anything it had stopped moving, displaying a brightly lit corridor in front of them. Clarke took a few tentative step's forward as she felt a hand hold onto her lower back. She looked to the side and found Raven guiding her forwards in encouragement. Once they had stepped out of the old shack, it began to ascend to it's original position above ground.

They walked further down the corridor until they reached a dark wooden door, with three large misted windows in the middle of it. Bellamy took the door handle and twisted it downwards. The room it displayed was nothing short of magnificent. It was a circular room, with two large, black spiral staircases on either side. The floor was black marble with shining stones engraved in it and a large chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Even with all the black decorations, it was surprisingly light, considering they were underground as well.

Raven, Bellamy and Clarke stood by the door in complete shock. Each of them were pulled out of their daze by a familiar voice coming from behind them. Raven was the first to turn and couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her mouth. Both Bellamy and Clarke spun around on their feet to find Anya rushing towards them and Lincoln carrying Lexa in his arms. Clarke saw how Lexa's head was hanging behind her and her right arm dangled from her body.

"Oh my god, she's..." She couldn't even say it. She let out a strangled sob at the sight of her girlfriend. Her knee's were about to give out beneath her until Octavia ran in front of her and held onto both of her elbows, effectively supporting her.

"No she's not. She's just unconscious, Clarke!" She stated in a firm voice. Bellamy had moved them out of Lincoln's way as he followed Anya to her treatment room. Clarke let Octavia's words sink in as her feet began to move in the same direction as Anya.

Anya's treatment room wasn't as big as the one at the Division HQ but it certaintly had the same equipment, if not better. Clarke watched as Lincoln carefully placed Lexa onto the bed in the center of the room. She made her way over to her girlfriend and checked her pulse. It was there, but very weak. She spotted the monitor to her left so grabbed it and pulled it towards the bed. She pulled off the sticky pads and stuck them onto the correct area's of Lexa's body. Once the machine was hooked up to the brunette's body and beeping regularly, she turned around and spoke to Lincoln and Octavia.

"What happened to her?" Octavia was the first to speak, as she began to tell the story of what happened and how they had found her. Lincoln then went on to explain what Quint had said about administering her with an unknown vaccine. He then pulled the liquid from his bag and handed it to Clarke. She looked up at Anya as she spoke.

"Anya, have you got any kind of equipment around here so I can run some tests on this?"

"Yes. There's a lab just next door. Come on, I'll show you" Clarke took one look back at Lexa before exiting the room.

Octavia was sat on the chair besides Lexa's bed, whilst Bellamy and Lincoln sat on the sofa on the far side of the room. It had been five hours since they arrived at the bunker, and still no signs of Lexa waking up. Jasper and Monty had turned up about an hour ago and were helping Clarke in the lab. Octavia was deeply worried about her blonde friend. She had watched as Clarke came to check on Lexa every half an hour. The blue eyed girl would lift Lexa's hand up and take it in her own as she checked her pulse rate. She would carefully place it back down and pull her eye lids up to shine a torch in them, trying to see if her pupils would react. Each time she had done this, Octavia watched as Clarke would look down and let out a long sigh, clearly disappointed with the results.

Lincoln was fast asleep with his head leaning back on the couch, whilst Bellamy was taking apart one of his hand guns, and putting it back together. He had realized that this made him calm. His head snapped up as he heard the door open, revealing Raven with a tray full of mugs. She looked over and made eye contact with Bellamy, smiling at him. She made her way over to the older boy and held the tray out for him to take one of the cups.

"It's coffee, just how you like it" She spoke in a whisper.

"Thanks Ray" Bellamy responded kindly and took one of the cups into his hands after placing the gun on his lap.

Raven walked around the bed to Octavia, who grabbed a mug whilst thanking her friend.

"No change?" Raven asked. Octavia simply shook her head. There wasn't much left to say. "I'm going to go and check on Clarke, I'll see you in a bit" Raven made her way out of the room and entered the lab through the see through door to her left.

Clarke, Jasper and Monty were working themselves to the bone trying to find out what this strange vaccine consisted of. The blonde forced herself to continue working. She was afraid that if she stopped, she would simply break down. Clarke caught sight of Raven entering the room and looked up to nod her head in greeting. She walked across the room and placed her hand on Clarke's lower arm.

"Clarke" Raven spoke to her friend in a whisper. "You look exhausted. You should get some rest"

"I can't, Raven. She needs me"

"Lexa would hate to see you like this. You've been working none stop for the past five hours. You're going to pass out from exhaustion soon!" Raven's voice was beginning to rise in volume.

"Raven! It's Lexa!" Clarke screamed back at her friend. Both Monty and Jasper were now stood behind Clarke.

Clarke realised she had screamed in her friend's face and turned around to place both of her hands on the table in front of her. She knew that Raven was right, however she also knew that Lexa wasn't simply going to wake up on her own.

"Clarke, I think I might have found the main components in the vaccine. Come here, have a look" Jasper spoke softly. Clarke looked up at her friend and smiled warmly at him.

"If you look here" He pointed into the microscope and the piece of paper next to him, which housed all sort's of algorithm's on it. "It's got bits and pieces from the genomes of H1N1, swine flu, Ebola, Marburg, dengue, and Hantavirus. It's a highly modified strain"

"Jesus" Clarke breathed out. "Can you produce an antidote?"

"We should be able to yes, but I don't know how long it's going to take. Clarke, that virus has been in Lexa's blood stream for over 6 hours" The blonde listened intently at Jasper's words.

"CLARKE!" They were all startled by Bellamy's panicked voice shouting across the room. "It's Lexa!" She wasted no time in running to the next room. She could already hear the monitor flat lining as she rounded the corner. No no no no no.

Clarke hauled the defibrillator over to the bedside and ripped her girlfriend's gown. Luckily she had a sports bra on. Anya was by her side within seconds, charging the machine up as Clarke began chest compression's. After 30 compression's, Anya handed her the two metal paddle's and stood back as the blonde pressed them against Lexa's chest. "Clear" She shouted. The brunette's body jumped up from the bed after the wave of electricity coursed through her. Clarke looked over at the monitor, discovering that it hadn't worked. "Charge again!" After the device was ready to go, she placed them on Lexa and pushed the buttons sending another wave through her girlfriend.

"Thank god" She whispered to herself as she heard the monitor beep a steady beep again.

Octavia was in total shock as she watched Clarke in action. She didn't even realize she was crying until Lincoln began wiping away her tears. Clarke placed the paddles back on top of the machine next to her and turned around to look at Lexa. The brunette looked so peaceful. Clarke brought her right hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly.

Monty and Jasper were stood in the doorway and watched in awe as Clarke brought Lexa back to life. They shared a look and then retreated back to the lab to begin work on the antidote.

Anya saw Clarke with Lexa and decided to leave them alone for a while. She motioned for everyone in the room to follow her out.

The blonde climbed up on the bed and snuggling in against Lexa's side. She brought the brunette's hand up and hugged it close to her chest. Her tears that she had kept in for hours began pouring down her face like a waterfall. "You can't leave me, Lexa. Please, I need you" Clarke choked out quietly between sobs.

Once she had cried all the tears she had left in her, Clarke felt exhaustion begin to override her body. Her eyes slowly closed as she listened to her girlfriend's steady heart beat in her chest, hoping it would continue beating for years to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke could feel gentle fingers caressing her arm in a steady rhythm as she woke. She tightened her grip around Lexa's waist, feeling the warmth radiating off her girlfriend's body. Just as everything came flooding back, the fingers stopped moving and slightly squeezed Clarke's arm. The blonde shot up. She was met by the brightest shade of green she had ever seen staring into her blue eyes. Clarke wrapped both arms around Lexa's neck and hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let her go.

"Clarke" Lexa's voice came out in a hushed tone.

"Clarke. You need to wake up. Please" the voice wasn't soft like Lexa's anymore. She felt something tight gripping her left arm.

Clarke jumped up out of her stupor. She quickly looked from left to right and met Raven's brown eyes. She then turned her head back around and saw that Lexa was still lying unconscious in the hospital bed. She took a deep breath in and turned to Raven.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 8 hours. I was half asleep until I heard you whimper. I thought you were having a nightmare" Raven replied, looking solemnly at Clarke. She nodded in reply and began removing herself from the bed.

"How's the antidote coming along?"

"Not too good really. We seem to be missing a few key ingredients" Raven responded whilst looking at Lexa's lifeless body. "Clarke" Raven turned her head so she was looking at her friend. "I don't know how much longer she's going to…"

"Don't!" Clarke snapped her head up to meet brown eyes. "Please. I can't think about that" she replied sharply. She felt tears welling up but managed to swallow them down as she continued staring at Raven intently.

Bellamy came charging into the room causing Raven and Clarke to jump in surprise.

"Clarke! You need to come and see this" he stated between breaths.

She began to walk towards the door but took one last glance at her girlfriend lying in the bed. Please stay with me. She thought to herself as she left the room.

Both Clarke and Raven followed Bellamy as he led them through the main hall and up one of the spiral staircases. Clarke hadn't had the time to explore yet as she had been spending all her time in either the lab or Lexa's room. The long corridor before them had at least 10 doors leading into separate rooms. They entered the third one along and were met with a large computer monitor lining the far wall and a few lounge chairs scattered around. She noticed Anya and Monty hunched over the desk at the far wall and Octavia and Lincoln were sat together on one of the sofas.

"Clarke!" Octavia was the first to react to their presence. She ran over and hugged her tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I just feel a bit numb" Clarke didn't really know what else to say.

Octavia nodded her head. "Come here" the black haired girl dragged Clarke over to where Monty and Anya were. They both turned from their positions and greeted Clarke.

"What's going on?" Raven asked Anya from behind Clarke.

"Well, Monty's trying to decipher a message we received this morning from an unknown contact. But I thought you should both see this" Anya pointed towards the main monitor hanging on the wall as she spoke.

Both Clarke and Raven turned their attention to the monitor. It showed a recent news broadcast. "What the hell?!" Raven almost shouted.

Clarke felt nothing but fear as she witnessed what was happening on the television. It looked like people were running from something. There must have been at least hundreds of them lining the streets of New York. There was military personnel trying to organize people but they were definitely failing. Clarke took a step closer to the screen, trying to make out what these people were running from. She let out a small gasp as she witnessed at least 10 men dressed in grey combat gear mow down the innocent people running in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?! Is this some sort of joke?" Raven shrieked. The rest of the gang were stood beside Clarke and Raven in support as they watched the events unfold on the TV.

"I don't think so, Raven. We received this message not long after the news was shown" Anya replied.

The TV screen turned from the news broadcast to a blank screen. Not long after, Emerson's face took over the screen. Clarke felt the anger rise from within as she took in his face. He looked disgustingly smug as he spoke. 'I'm sure you have seen the news broadcasting's by now. And I am sure you have realized there's not much you can do for your friend Lexa' Bellamy noticed as Clarke's hands began tightening into small fists beside her body as she listened to Emerson.

'I would just like to thank you for helping in our research. Without your help and the help of your colleagues back at your base, we wouldn't have been able to release our drug. So on behalf of our company and our trusted advisor's we offer our sincerest gratitude'

"What does he mean 'your base'? Surely Titus wouldn't have known. He wouldn't let this happen!" Octavia shouted beside Clarke.

"I need to contact Gustus" Anya stated before she walked out of the room.

"Holy shit" Lincoln stated behind Octavia. They all looked at Lincoln as he spoke but soon realised he was staring at the computer screen in front of him.

"No!" Bellamy whispered. They all stared at the screen, horrified at what they were witnessing. Instead of standing tall and proud, the Pyramid was burning intensely, including the armory and the medical center. Everything was engulfed in bright orange flames.

Octavia had turned and was now being wrapped up in Lincoln's arms, not wanting to watch what was happening. Raven latched onto Bellamy's hand for support whilst her other hand wrapped around Clarke's. Anya came charging back in the room, however stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what the rest were watching.

"I can't get a hold of Gustus!" She stated before thinking. Raven walked over to her and took the cell phone from Anya's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Anya" Raven whispered. Clarke watched her friend trying to console a distraught Anya. She only wanted to be with Lexa, so took this opportunity to exit the room without making a scene. She quickly made her way back to the treatment room. Before reaching the door, she glanced into the lab and saw Jasper still working on the antidote. Her heart swelled with gratitude as she saw him working to save Lexa. She continued walking and reached her destination. As she walked into the room, she saw that Lexa was still the same as when she had left her.

Clarke took a seat next to the bed and grabbed Lexa's left hand and began playing with her fingers. "You can't leave, Lexa. We need you. I need you" she whispered as she brought Lexa's hand up and kissed it softly. She felt a tear run down her cheek as the door opened behind her. Clarke quickly swiped the tear away and turned around to find Jasper panting heavily.

"I've done it! I have the antidote!" He almost screamed. Clarke jumped up from her position in the chair and approached him.

"Is it ready?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, I think it is!" He stated. He then brought his hand up to reveal a clear liquid in a syringe. Clarke took a look at the liquid and then brought her own hand up to meet Jasper's. She carefully took the syringe off the younger boy.

"Do you mind if I do it?" She asked. Jasper smiled and shook his head in reply.

Clarke hastily made her way back to Lexa's side and lifted her left arm up slightly, trying to find a vein to inject the liquid. There was a good vein about half way up her forearm, so Clarke brought the end of the needle up and prodded Lexa's skin with it. She then pressed harder so the needle went all the way in. The liquid was soon gone from the syringe and emptied into Lexa's blood stream. Clarke placed the empty syringe on the table besides Lexa's head and sat down again waiting for it to work. Jasper went to sit down on the sofa.

Just as he was sitting down, the machine next to Lexa began to beep rapidly and her body started to convulse. Clarke stood up so quickly that her chair flew to the floor behind her. Lexa's body fell back to the bed as the machine let out a long beep, signalling there was no heart beat.

"Oh god, not again!" Clarke shouted as she turned around and grabbed the paddles for the second time. She pressed the button to charge them before starting chest compression's against Lexa's body. Once the machine was fully charged, Clarke grabbed the electric paddles and placed them against Lexa's chest. She made sure Jasper wasn't touching the bed and shocked her girlfriends body, lifting it off the bed. Still nothing, so she charged them again and started chest compression's once again. Clarke repeated the process twice until she got results. Lexa's eyes shot open with the third round of electric waves coursing through her body.

The brunette gasped for breath. She tried moving her head but realized she couldn't. Everything hurt. Pain surged through her whole body as she tried to move. Before she could react she felt two hands on either side of her face. They were soft hands, slightly caressing her cheeks. She was then met with two worried blue orbs staring down at her from above.

"Lexa! Can you hear me?" She asked her girlfriend in a worried tone. Lexa simply looked up at Clarke, slightly confused as to what was going on. "Jasper!" Clarke shouted before taking her hands off Lexa's face. Lexa wanted to complain at the loss of contact, but couldn't manage to get the words to escape her mouth.

Clarke looked over at a worried Jasper as she spoke. "Her eyes. Look" she pointed at Lexa's face.

Jasper took in the sight of his friends eyes. They weren't the usual bright green he was used to seeing, but a dark shade of red. They were slightly blood shot and glazed over. Clarke had taken a step away from the bed, worried that Lexa was gone for good. She felt like she was going to pass out at any minute. Just as she was about to take a further step back she was stopped by Lexa's voice.

"Clarke?" She snapped out of her stupor at Lexa's scared tone of voice. "Where are you?!"

Clarke immediately made her way back to her girlfriends side and made herself visible to Lexa. "I'm right here"

Lexa felt a wave of relief as she was met with blue eyes again. She managed to turn her head to the left to take in Clarke's face staring back at her. Lexa couldn't deny that Clarke looked exhausted.

"What happened?" Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own once again before replying.

"You were injected with something. We don't know what it was yet, but you've been unconscious for a couple of days" Clarke was having difficulty looking into Lexa's eyes when she spoke.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand to try and get her to look at her but got no luck. Jasper was the one to answer her question instead of her girlfriend.

"It's your eyes, Lex. Here let me show you" he grabbed a small mirror from across the room and handed it to the brunette. She let go of Clarke's hand as soon as she saw her own reflection. That same hand clasped over her mouth to stop her from letting out a sob. No wonder Clarke wouldn't look at me. She thought to herself. Her eyes were a mixture of red and black, with dark circles underneath. It looked like she had been beaten to a pulp or possessed or something.

"Don't worry, I'm going to carry on researching the different compounds you were administered with and find out what the side effects are. But I should tell the others you're awake" as Jasper made his way to exit the room, Clarke's voice stopped him.

"No, it's ok. I'll go, you should get on that right away. I'll be back in a minute" Clarke stated without looking back as she left the room. Lexa watched her leave and felt her chest restrict. She turned to Jasper as he made his way back to her bedside.

"Do you think that's what this is? A side effect?"

"Honestly, I don't know Lex. I hope so" Lexa nodded in response and rested her head back on the pillow whilst closing her eyes. Her whole body still ached and her head had began to pound. It was as if she felt each beat of her heart throughout her body. Jasper must have noticed her pained expression.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Lexa lifted her head and made eye contact with her friend as he spoke.

"Yes, my whole body hurts Jasper. Did I also get hit by a truck?" She chuckled slightly at herself as she asked the question. Jasper didn't though as his eyes were trained on the heart monitor next to her bed. He noticed the irregularity of the beats. It didn't take a genius to notice the difference between a regular and irregular beat.

"I saw Clarke doing this loads when you were unconscious" he grabbed Lexa's right hand and placed two of his fingers on her pulse point. To no surprise it was beating rapidly beneath his fingers. Before he could speak, Octavia came bursting through the door, looking like she was going to burst into tears. This is exactly what she did as she made eye contact with her friend. She ran over to Lexa and practically dived on her in the bed, whilst wrapping her thin arms around the brunettes neck.

"We were so worried about you!" She half shouted into Lexa's ear. Bellamy was now stood just behind Octavia with a huge smile plastered on his face. Raven was standing next to Bellamy, still holding his hand, also with a large grin on her face.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake. We missed you, Lex!" Bellamy stated whilst engulfing his friend in a hug after Octavia let her go. Raven followed suit and hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"Give her some time" Lexa was confused by her friends words at first until she noticed the absence of her girlfriend from the room. Even Anya and Monty were stood awkwardly in the doorway. She looked over and smiled warmly at Monty and then locked eyes with her old mentor. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Lexa nodded her head and a small smile began to appear at the corner of Anya's lips. Lincoln made his appearance, standing just behind Monty and waving at Lexa.

"So, is someone going to fill me in on what's happening?" Lexa asked the group of people around her bed.

They each shared parts of what happened and what they were doing at Anya's bunker. It was Bellamy's words that confused her the most.

"Emerson sent us a message earlier, we think he's…" Octavia elbowed her brother in the ribs stopping him from completing his sentence, whilst Lexa simply looked confused at her friends.

"You think he's what?" She asked impatiently as everyone seemed to have gone silent. To her surprise it was Anya who stepped further into the room to finish the story.

"We think he's released a toxic drug into the atmosphere, maybe a different strain than yours. But there's something else, Lexa. He sent us a video of the pyramid burning. It's gone" Anya dropped her head, not able to look at Lexa's devastated face. Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true. It was their home. It was where they were raised.

"What about Gustus? All the people that were there?" Lexa asked, worry etched in her voice. Anya felt the lump developing in her throat as she looked back up into her broken eyes. She couldn't speak. If she did, she knew she would break down, so she simply shook her head in reply to the question. Luckily Raven stepped in to help the older girl.

"We're trying to contact anyone that's still there, but with everything that's going on outside, it's proving to be difficult. In fact we should get back to it, Monty" Raven looked back at Monty who nodded his head in approval. "I'll be back later Lexa, try and get some rest, you look like shit" Raven stated with a smile and wink before exiting the room. Lincoln followed them, and Anya was the next to leave. Jasper bid his goodbye and told Bellamy he would be in the lab if they needed anything.

Lexa closed her eyes again trying to process everything she had just been told. She felt her chest restrict again at the thought of Clarke. She opened her eyes and looked over at Octavia who was now sat resting on the large leather chair next to the bed.

"Do you know where she went? Clarke I mean" Lexa asked. Bellamy walked around to the other side of the bed and sat on the small sofa pushed up against the wall.

"I think she's in the lab. She's been pretty distant these past couple of days Lexa. She's been so wrapped up in trying to figure out what happened to you, that I think she's lost sight of everything else. If she wasn't in here checking your vitals, she'd be in the lab with Jasper" Lexa tried her best to process Octavia's words, but her head had begun to pound again. She brought her right hand up to her temple and rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain.

"She couldn't look at me, O. When I woke up and she saw my eyes, she wouldn't look at me" Lexa stated with her head in both hands now. "My head is killing me, do you think I could get some pain killers?" Before Octavia could reply, Bellamy had got to his feet and began walking to the door.

"I'll go get some for you, Octavia stay here" he stated sharply before leaving the room. He stormed out and rounded the corner, walking in the direction of the lab. He saw that Anya was now with Clarke and Jasper in the lab. He observed Clarke closely as she peered through a microscope. She kept writing notes down on the paper next to her. He couldn't help it as he felt the anger rise through his chest and begin to constrict in his throat. Without a second thought he pushed the door open quite heavily, making it swing around and hit the wall causing a large bang to echo in the room. All three of his friends snapped their heads up in Bellamy's direction.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" He hadn't meant for the words to sound so sarcastic but couldn't help it as he directed the question at the young blonde doctor stood not ten feet away from him. Bellamy began striding over to where she was stood before continuing. "You know Lexa is in the room next door wondering why you aren't there. She's hurt and confused right now Clarke and where are you?! In this stupid lab, when you should be by her side!" Anya had walked around the table and stood just behind Clarke. She knew that Bellamy had a temper and wanted to be able to jump in just in case. Not that she thought Bellamy would ever hurt Clarke.

Clarke looked up into the Bellamy's eyes, where she could see his tears forming. He looked away as she made eye contact.

"Actually don't come back in that room until you've sorted out whatever's going on in that head of yours. Lexa needs you and you're no good to her when you're like this. She thinks you're scared of her. Get a grip Clarke" Bellamy spoke slowly trying his best to keep his tears at bay. He turned around and walked back towards the doors before addressing Jasper.

"Jasper, please would you bring some pain killers in for Lexa? She's in quite a lot of discomfort" after seeing Jasper nod his head in agreement, Bellamy continued walking through the doors back to Lexa's room.

Clarke stood in the same position for at least five minutes, completely shocked by Bellamy's words. Anya walked around to face her.

"Clarke, look at me" the older girl grabbed onto Clarke's forearm, trying to snap the blonde out of the trance like state she was in. This seemed to work as she was then met with two glazed over blue eyes staring back at her. "Stop blaming yourself, you're not doing anyone any good by doing this to yourself. Bellamy's right, Lexa needs you right now. So you need to pull yourself together" Anya spoke clearly waiting for Clarke's response.

"How? How did you know?" Her voice came out hoarse and broken as she spoke.

"Because it's exactly what I've been doing ever since I told Lexa the truth about her parents" Anya replied to the blonde's question. Clarke nodded her heard in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Anya"

"Don't apologize. Just go and see Lexa, you both need it" Clarke inhaled a deep breath as she strode towards the door. She walked around the corner and stood in front of the double doors leading into the treatment room. After a few minutes of staring at the doors, she finally worked up the courage to enter. Clarke placed her hand on the door and pushed it gently, opening the door slowly. Bellamy was the first to register her presence in the room and cleared his threat, effectively grabbing Octavia's attention. She spun around in the chair and smiled warmly at Clarke as she stood in the doorway. Jasper was beside Lexa on the other side of the bed, injecting her with something.

Octavia carefully stood from her seat and made her way over to Clarke, with Bellamy not far behind. She squeezed Clarke's hand as she walked past. The Blake siblings left the room, leaving Clarke still stood in the doorway staring at her girlfriend on the bed. Lexa looked so peaceful lying with her head rested on the pillow and her eyes closed. Jasper finished what he was doing and made his way over to Clarke.

"I've given her some pain relief so she might be out of it for a while. I'll leave you two alone" he spoke softly before exiting the room.

Clarke took slow, careful steps towards the bed. She sat down on the large chair that Octavia was sat on not two minutes before. As she made herself comfy, she watched as Lexa's chest rose up and down with each breath she took. Her eyes wondered up towards the brunette's face and took in her features. Her mouth was slightly open, showing her a small portion of her front teeth. She didn't look that peaceful anymore as Clarke noticed how Lexa's eyebrows were furrowed into a frown. The heart monitor next to the bed began to beep at a faster rate, as Lexa's breathing picked up. If on instinct, Clarke reached out and cupped Lexa's cheek with her right hand, whilst her left hand made its way to the her left thigh. Clarke looked down and saw that Lexa's left hand was balling the sheets into a fist as if she was in pain. She retracted her hand from her thigh and moved it up, taking Lexa's hand into her own.

"Clarke?" She lifted her head up to find Lexa looking back at her.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa" Clarke sobbed out, not caring anymore about the tears falling down her face. Lexa shook her head as she made eye contact with her girlfriend.

"No, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault, Clarke" Lexa tried her best to sound assertive but her voice was broken. She felt like her whole body was broken. She reached over and placed her right hand against Clarke's cheek, caressing it softly and wiping away some of her tears. Clarke leaned into the touch and placed her own hand on top of Lexa's to keep it in place. Without thinking she stood up and climbed into Lexa's bed, resting her body against her girlfriend's.

Lexa instinctively wrapped her arms around Clarke, as her body rocked with the sobs she was letting out. The brunette began whispering comforting words into Clarke's ear, to try and calm her down.

"I love you so much, Lexa. I was so scared you weren't going to wake up" Clarke croaked out after her tears stopped falling and she felt like she could speak again. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"I'm not going anywhere, Clarke. I'll always be with you" Lexa hadn't realized it until now but she felt no more pain. The throbbing in her head had dissipated. She didn't know if it was because of the pain relief or Clarke's presence.

She felt Clarke shift next to her, so she looked down to find the blonde's eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out. Lexa smiled to herself as she too shifted so that she was hugging Clarke from behind. Her front was pressed firmly against the blonde's back as her right arm snaked around Clarke's middle, finding her girlfriends fingers and entwining their hands together.

"They look so peaceful, don't they?" Octavia had snuck up on her brother whilst he watched Lexa and Clarke cuddled up together on the bed. He turned his head towards his sisters voice and smiled kindly at her, before returning his gaze to the couple on the bed. He thought back to what he had said to Clarke and felt a wave of guilt run through him.

"I said some stuff to Clarke. Some nasty stuff" Octavia looked up at her older brother and saw the guilt written all over his face. She wasn't surprised at Bellamy, he was the most protective of the group, especially when it involves herself or Lexa.

"It's ok, I think Clarke will understand. Just don't forget to apologize to her when she wakes up" she bumped into her brother playfully to try and lift his spirits. Before he had the chance to reply, Raven came running down the corridor towards them. Bellamy watched his friend, clumsily run towards him and couldn't help the laughter that escaped his mouth. Raven certainly wasn't one for finesse. Octavia couldn't remember the last time she had heard her brother laugh. It brought a smile to her face.

Raven halted her movements just in front of the Blake siblings and then quickly stole a glance at Lexa and Clarke, who were still cuddled up in bed. "Oh yeah, you were so right, O. Sickeningly cute" Raven stated between breaths. "Got a picture of them yet?" She asked playfully.

"Already on it!" Octavia quipped back as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Raven watched her friend as she took a few pictures of the couple on the bed. Octavia then turned so she was leaning slightly on the door and beckoned Raven over so she could take a picture of them with Lexa and Clarke in the background. She joined her friend and noticed Bellamy watching her intently.

"Come here, Bell" she held her hand out for the older boy to take. He immediately grabbed Raven's hand and wrapped his arm around both of them so he could squeeze on the picture. They each made a few funny faces whilst Clarke and Lexa were dead to the world. Octavia swiped through the pictures and laughed out loud at their goofiness.

"Well we're totally messed up in the head" Octavia stated as she continued looking down at the photos, missing how Bellamy still had his arm around Raven.

"What do you mean?" He asked his sister. She looked up at Bellamy and quirked an eyebrow when she saw his arm draped over her friend before responding.

"Only we could take ridiculous photos of our almost dead friend whilst god knows what is happening in the real world!" Raven suddenly remembered what she had come rushing down for.

"Oh Jesus! I'm so easily distracted, it's scary! We have to wake these two up for this. I don't want to repeat what I have to say" Raven stated whilst wiggling out of Bellamy's embrace. She made her way forwards, opening the door gently. Octavia looked at her brother questioningly before following Raven into the room. Bellamy simply shook his head, and walked closely behind his sister.

Raven leaned over so she was closest to Clarke, not that there was much space between her and Lexa at this point. She gently shook her shoulder, successfully waking her from her slumber. Raven smiled warmly at her as she came to.

"Hey you, how'd you sleep?" Raven asked with humor evident in her voice. Clarke began to respond whilst lifting her body from its position, however was stopped by Lexa's heavy arm tightening its grip around her middle.

"Lexa!" Clarke hissed at her girlfriend. Octavia snickered from behind Raven. She walked around to the other side of the bed, "Don't worry, blondie, I got this" Octavia said whilst leaning down so she was level with Lexa's ear.

"OH MY GOD LOOK, LEXA, CLARKE'S HOLDING A SQUID AND SHES TOTALLY NAKED!" Octavia screamed into her friends ear, effectively causing Lexa to jump up in fright. What Octavia hadn't accounted for was Lexa's hand that was still buried beneath her girlfriend.

Lexa ripped said hand out from its position, causing Clarke to cry out in pain as she felt her hair being taken along with it.

"Ow! Jeez Lexa!" Clarke shouted loudly, causing Octavia to fall back laughing hysterically. Lexa snapped her head around to look down at her girlfriend lying with her hands covering her face.

"Oh Clarke, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Here let me have a look" she brought her hands up to remove Clarke's from her face. Once they were out of the way, Lexa brought her left hand and tucked it underneath Clarke's, effectively lifting it gently from its position on the pillow. What Lexa was unaware of, was the expression on Clarke's face as she looked up at the brunette.

Clarke brought her hands up to cup Lexa's face. The brunette locked eyes with Clarke's and felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her blue orbs were full of love and admiration.

"Lex, I can see your eyes" she stated simply whilst looking between Lexa's eyes. Lexa was about to protest but was silenced by Clarke's soft lips pressing against her own.

"OK, we don't need to see that guys" Raven quipped whilst Octavia snickered next to her. The couple pulled away from each other with sheepish looking faces. Lexa removed herself from on top of Clarke and dangled her feet against the bed before jumping down and planting her bare feet against the cold hard floor beneath her. Clarke followed suit, catching sight of an awkward looking Bellamy stood not too far away, shifting on his feet. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in one swift motion. Bellamy was taken back by the kind gesture. He definitely didn't deserve this treatment after screaming at her the way he did. Clarke whispered into his ear after she felt his body tense in her embrace.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I deserved it, so thank you for making me open my eyes" she took a step away from him after she finished speaking. He simply smiled and nodded in reply.

Lexa watched on from the other side of the room. "Apparently Bell said some things to Clarke yesterday to make her realise what a turd she was being. I'm guessing whatever he said worked, seeing the way you two were cuddled up all night" Octavia informed Lexa. She felt her heart swell with pride as she witnessed the interaction between her brother and girlfriend. "Clarke's right by the way, your eyes are looking a bit more normal today" Octavia stated, handing Lexa the same mirror she looked into yesterday.

Lexa brought the mirror up to her face after taking it from her friends hand. The green in her eyes was definitely making its return. The red was still present, but not as intense as yesterday.

"Thank god" Lexa breathed out after seeing her own reflection. She also noticed that she looked pretty gross, she definitely needed a shower.

"OK enough gawking, Lexa! Come here" Raven shouted from across the room. Lexa rolled her eyes and made her way over to Clarke. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist and punched Bellamy on his arm. He grinned widely at his goofy sister and placed a gentle kiss against her head before turning his attention to Raven.

"OK so we all know the world has gone to shit since coming down here in this luxurious bunker. But what we didn't know was why. Well we've received confirmation that it was that prick Emerson who released the 'Green Poison' as they're calling it. Basically it's an airborne virus which is spreading like wild flower. It's killing people off with a flu like virus. I'm still trying to figure out who those douche bags were that shot those people in New York" Raven stated whilst shrugging her shoulders. The rest of the room listened intently as she continued. "The images we saw of the Pyramid, they're accurate. It's gone" Lexa noticed Raven's voice waver as she spoke her final words without looking at anybody. Bellamy stepped forward and took Raven's hand in his own, offering his support as she seemed to be choking back her tears.

"Are you sure, Ray?" Lexa asked.

"I'm sorry, Lex. It's gone" Raven stated affirmatively. Clarke gripped onto Lexa's left hand, reassuring her that she was there for her. Octavia had to take a seat. She felt as though her knees were about to give out beneath her.

"Oh god. I can't believe it" Octavia breathed out. "We should go, we need to make sure that they're aren't any survivors" she pleaded with the rest of the group.

"O's right. We have to be 100% sure" Lexa agreed with her friend. They were all surprised to hear Anya's voice sound out across the room.

"Not now. It's too dangerous. Emerson's men could still be lurking around the base, waiting for us" Before Octavia could protest, Anya carried on with her speech. "We will go, but we have to wait a few days, to make sure it's safe" Bellamy took a step forward before speaking.

"Anya's right. The last thing we need is for Emerson's men to follow us back here or worse kill us" he looked at each person in the room as he spoke. Clarke's grip on Lexa's hand hardened as she heard Bellamy speak of their possible death. It was way too soon to think of Lexa in harms way. Lexa felt her girlfriends hand tighten around her own and took this as her opportunity to leave the room.

"I'm feeling kinda woozy" Lexa looked to her left at her girlfriend as she spoke, "I think I need to lie down. I'm sorry guys, I can't do this right now" And with that Lexa practically dragged Clarke from the room and led her to the main corridor. She let go of Clarke's hand and leaned back against the wall, resting her head in the process.

"Babe, are you ok?" Clarke took a step towards Lexa and cupped her cheeks with both of her hands. Lexa stared back at her girlfriends concerned blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay in that room a minute longer. And I have no idea where we're going" Lexa let out an embarrassed chuckle as she spoke. Clarke felt a small smile forming at the corner of her lips at the brunette's honest words.

"To be honest, I don't have a clue either" she let out a small laugh before grabbing Lexa's hand once more and walking towards the main hall where the two spiral staircases were situated. Once they reached the hall, Lexa let out a tiny gasp at the sight before her.

"Jesus Christ!" She almost shrieked out. Clarke shook her head in amusement her and continued to lead her up one of the flight of stairs. As they reached the top they bumped into Monty, who looked exhausted.

"Oh hey guys!" He greeted them with a cheery voice and smiled plastered on his face. He noticed the bewildered look on both of his friends faces and decided to help them out. "I'm guessing you're not sure where your room is? OK, so this is the corridor with the majority of the rooms. However, Anya told us that these rooms are designed to just accommodate one person. She did mention there are a couple of double rooms on the floor above us. The stairs are at the end of this corridor, that way" he pointed in front of the two girls towards the end of the long corridor.

Lexa and Clarke thanked their helpful friend and continued their journey down the corridor. The floor was again marble black, with white walls and random paintings dotted on the walls. Clarke would have to take a closer look at the paintings when she had more time. They finally reached the end of the corridor and noticed that the whole wall was made up of clear glass. On the other side, there was a large pool, with a tall diving board and about 10 lounge chairs placed around the edge of the water.

"Holy shit! Anya went all out huh?!" Lexa stated whilst staring at the pool in front of them.

Before Clarke could reply, Lexa dragged her towards the black staircase and up the steps to the third floor. When they reached the top, they were greeted by four red doors. "OK, 1,2,3 or 4?" Lexa asked, whilst looking at her girlfriend beside her.

Without answering the question, Clarke led them to the second door along and opened it with one motion. She let go of her Lexa's hand and made her way into the large room. It was spectacular to say the least. It had a black carpet throughout, with white walls and colorful paintings in all different shapes and sizes. There was a small kitchen area with a large arch separating it from the living room.

The living room housed a large three seater white sofa, along with a two seater sofa and a flat screen TV on a glass stand. A door was situated to the right of the kitchen, which Clarke guessed led to the bedroom. What caught her eye the most was the see though glass panels lining the walls at the back of the main room. She made her way over to them to find the view of the pool again but higher up this time, so no one would be able to see inside their room.

Clarke was so caught up in looking at the view that she didn't hear her girlfriend approach from behind. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's middle and nestled her head into her neck. Clarke tilted her head to the left, effectively giving Lexa more access.

"I'm going to take a shower, I feel like I haven't bathed in weeks" Lexa stated, whilst nibbling at the skin of Clarke's neck.

"Yeah, I can tell" Clarke quipped back with a grin plastered on her face. She let out a light chuckle as Lexa took a sharp step back, releasing her girlfriend from her embrace. Turning around, she caught sight of Lexa making her way towards the door next to the kitchen. She stopped as she placed her hand on the door handle and turned her head slightly to check that Clarke was watching her. After finding that her girlfriend was in fact watching, she turned the handle slowly and removed her top in one swift motion with her free hand. Lexa heard her girlfriend take a slight in take of breath.

Clarke felt like it was the first time she had ever seen Lexa's naked back. Her long, intricate tattoo glistened in the dim lighting. Lexa turned around, too slowly for Clarke's liking, revealing her perfectly toned abs and perky breasts. Clarke watched as Lexa brought her free hand up and blew her a kiss, whilst retreating further into the dark room. Clarke couldn't follow quick enough. She charged into the room, but to her disappointment, found it empty. A light caught her attention to the right side of the room. It was beaming from beneath the closed door, situated half way along the wall.

She could hear running water as she approached the door. Clarke grabbed the handle and barged in only to find it empty. As she made her way in, she heard the door shut behind her with a bang and two strong arms grip her from behind. She tried to turn, but soon found she couldn't move. Clarke was about to protest but was silenced by the feeling of Lexa's lips ghosting across her ear.

"What are you going to do now, Miss Griffin?" Clarke felt the wave of arousal rush over her at the sound of her girlfriends voice. It was low and husky. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. "Well?" Lexa's voice came out low once again.

"I've already told you. It's Dr Griffin to you" Clarke quipped back. She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, but failed as she felt Lexa's perk nipples harden against her back. Lexa let out her own soft moan after hearing her girlfriends words, whilst spinning Clarke around in her embrace.

The blonde felt her lips twitch upwards into a tiny smile as she gazed, lovingly, into her girlfriends eyes. She noticed that they were gradually getting back to their original green color, she loved so much. Clarke leant forward tentatively and pressed her lips against the brunettes in a sweet kiss.

"So, fancy joining me for a bath?" Lexa asked with humor evident in her voice as she broke away from the kiss. They both looked to their left and found the bath had over flowed. Clarke let out a loud laugh at her girlfriend. Lexa gently placed the blonde down slowly, so she was sitting on the toilet seat. Clarke watched as her girlfriend turned the taps off and removed the rest of her clothing, before making her way back over to Clarke. She knelt down and pulled her pants down. Lexa stood up, whilst pulling Clarke to her feet.

They stepped in the bath together. Lexa lay down first and pulled Clarke down so she was sat between her legs.

The brunette grabbed the sponge and lathered it in soap, before washing Clarke's body and then her own. After they were clean, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, effectively supporting her. They lay like that, content with being with each other, for at least an hour.

"Not to be a party pooper, but if we spend anymore time in this bath, we're gonna get bacterial infections" Clarke stated.

"Perks of dating a doctor" Lexa replied, whilst she unplugged the bath with her toes. Clarke let out a small chuckle and kissed her girlfriends cheek, before standing and stepping out. She grabbed one of the towels and held it out for Lexa to step into. She then repeated the process for herself. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and led her into the bedroom. The blonde dried herself off before pulling the duvet back and climbing into the bed. Lexa switched off the lights and clambered onto the bed, resting next to Clarke, who wrapped her arms around Lexa and held onto her tightly as they felt sleep take over their bodies.

Clarke awoke to find Lexa's side of the bed empty. She turned her body over and checked the time on the clock. It was 3:10am. She groggily lifted her body from its position and swung her legs out to the side, feeling her feet hit the soft carpet beneath her. After finding a baggy, black hoodie and a pair of boy shorts, Clarke made her way to the living room in search of her girlfriend. The living room was empty so she peered her head around, checking the kitchen area but that was also empty. Hearing a faint noise in the distance, she made her way over to the large glass panels situated at the back of the room. To her surprise, she saw Lexa sat by the pool beneath her, with her legs dangling in the clear water.

Clarke was out the door and down the stairs within minutes. She opened the door which led to the pool and walked towards her girlfriend. Lexa hadn't noticed Clarke enter the room, so the blonde simply sat down next to her and linked her arm though the brunette's. Lexa turned her head slightly and placed a quick kiss to her girlfriends head.

"What's wrong, Lex?" The blonde asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't stop thinking, my head won't switch off"

"What are you thinking about?"

"All the people back at the base" Lexa dropped her head down as she spoke. "Gustus. My last words to him were awful, Clarke. They were full of hatred and malice" she whispered, feeling completely ashamed of herself.

"You weren't to know, Lexa" Clarke tried to plead with her.

Lexa simply shook her head before speaking. "Do you ever wonder where your mom is?"

Clarke took a few minutes to digest the question Lexa had asked her. Sure, she thought about her mother from time to time but she couldn't seem to forgive her for leaving. Her mom, Dr Abigail Griffin was a world class heart surgeon who moved across the country after Clarke's father died of cancer. She had tried reaching out to her mother a few times, but Abby would always seem to come up with an excuse, whether it be work related or that she was simply too tired given the time difference.

Clarke removed her arm from Lexa's and took a deep breath in before responding to the question. "Yes, sometimes. Why?"

"Because I never got a chance to meet mine, Clarke"

Clarke let out an aggravated sigh at her girlfriend. She knew where she was coming from, but that didn't mean Lexa could make Clarke feel guilty about her relationship with her own mother.

"Don't" she warned.

"Clarke" Lexa pleaded as she watched the other girl rise to her feet and begin walking away from her. She quickly jumped up and ran after Clarke, gripping onto her wrist effectively stopping her. Clarke yanked her wrist back and stepped closer so she was face to face with Lexa.

"Don't you dare patronize me about my relationship with my mother. I know what it's like to lose my parents, Lexa. The only difference is that my mother had a choice, where as your's didn't. My mom chose to leave me" Clarke spat out before spinning around and striding towards the exit. She wasn't going to have this argument again with her girlfriend, not now.

"Clarke, wait!" Lexa shouted, trying to stop the other girl from leaving. She hadn't meant to come across as condescending. She took a step forward, but halted her movements after feeling a sharp pain throb in her head. She let out a small grunt, however began moving again, fighting through the pain. Her vision became blurry the more she moved. Lexa's body was fighting against her. She felt a warm liquid drip from her nostril and her legs were beginning to feel like lead.

"Clarke!" The brunettes broken voice echoed through the room. Clarke had one hand placed on the door knob as she twisted her head back around to find Lexa staggering forward with blood pouring from her nose.

"Oh my…" Clarke barely whispered before sprinting towards her girlfriend. She reached her just in time to catch her limp body before it hit the ground. Lexa's body fell against Clarke's, her head lolling back. She grabbed one of Lexa's arms and wrapped it around her neck, whilst her other arm snaked around Lexa's waist, successfully hoisting her up. She carried her to the door and down the corridor towards Bellamy's room.

"Stay with me, Lex. You're gonna be ok" Clarke whispered as she pounded on her friends door. She heard hurried footsteps and the door swung open, revealing a half naked Bellamy.

"What the hell happened?!" He questioned as he took in Lexa's appearance.

"I don't know, please Bell, help me get her to the med bay" Clarke pleaded. Without another word, Bellamy stepped forward and picked Lexa up so she was resting in his strong arms. She was half unconscious as she felt her body being lifted off the floor and pressed against a warm object. As she swung her right arm up she felt curly, thick locks of hair underneath her finger tips. Her other hand had found its way to Bellamy's abs and had begun poking at them.

"Lexa, stop it!" He half shouted in annoyance at his sister. Clarke sped ahead and held open the double doors leading into the treatment room. She watched as Bellamy lay Lexa's half limp body onto the bed. Lexa's nose had stopped bleeding, however her face was still scrunched in discomfort..

"Lexa, can you hear me?" Clarke asked whilst trying to wipe the blood away with a damp cloth. Bellamy towered over his sister, worried etched across his face.

"Clarke, what happened?!" She snapped her head up and looked at her friend as he spoke.

"I really don't know. We were arguing and I was walking away, but I turned around to see her falling to the floor with blood dripping down her face" her voice began to break as she explained what happened. The blood was now gone, but Lexa still seemed to be unconscious with the same look of discomfort on her face. Clarke dropped the wet cloth and stepped backwards.

"Fuck!" She cried out as she collapsed on the sofa, her hands covering her face.

"What do we do?" Bellamy asked his friend. Clarke released her head from her hands and stared intently at her girlfriend before answering Bellamy's question.

"She needs tests. As soon as she's awake, we'll do an MRI scan. But for now, I'll take some blood" Clarke stated, whilst she stood and grabbed a couple of syringes. She made her way around to the bed, placing the equipment on the bed as she gently lifted Lexa's arm and supported it with her right hand. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she watched Lexa's blood pool into the tiny bottle. After it was full, she lifted it up so Bellamy could also see. It wasn't red like normal blood, but black.

"What the hell?!" Bellamy said as he peered into the bottle. Before Clarke could say anything, a large alarm blasted through the speakers next to the door. Their bodies jolted in surprise at the loud interruption. The noise was still emitting from the speaker as she heard a groan coming from Lexa's direction.

"Mmmm" Lexa's pained moans became louder as she heard the alarm.

"I'm gonna go and see what's going on! Stay here, I'll be back soon!" Bellamy shouted over the alarm. Clarke nodded her head and spun around, making her way across the room to Lexa's bedside.

"Babe, can you hear me?" She almost shouted at the brunette. Lexa's eyes slowly opened and made contact with her favorite shade of blue. She carefully lifted her hand up, searching for Clarke's own. Clarke gripped onto Lexa's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"How are you feeling? How's your head?" Clarke asked.

"It hurts" Lexa muttered in response. "What's with the alarm?"

"Bellamy's gone checking it out. He'll be back soon"

Lexa nodded her head and took a deep breath before continuing. "Clarke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you about your mom"

"It's ok, don't worry about that now" Clarke responded whilst smiling warmly down at her girlfriend.

The doors to the treatment room swung open, revealing Anya and Bellamy, who was now wearing a black t shirt with black combat trousers. Clarke and Lexa turned their attention to the doorway.

"We have a situation. Someone or something has triggered the alarms outside. Me, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia are going to check it out. I'm leaving you and Raven in charge, Clarke" Lexa was about to protest, however was silenced by Anya. "Lexa, you're in no state to contribute. You clearly need to rest"

"She's right, Lex. Be careful" Clarke addressed Anya and Bellamy before they bid their farewell and left the room.

Bellamy followed Anya down the long corridor. They passed the lab and a couple of other doors before reaching their destination. Anya opened the door, and beckoned Bellamy inside. The room housed all sorts of different weaponry. They ranged from hand guns to assault rifles to shotguns. There was even a bazooka pinned against the far wall, with different types of explosives littered on the table beneath. Anya passed by Bellamy and made her way over to the wall situated on the right, where she grabbed a bullet proof vest and pulled it over her head. She then picked up a spare and threw it at Bellamy, who caught it with ease before placing it over his own head.

The duo silently gathered ammunition and chose their weapons. Bellamy was about to ask Anya what the plan was, when the door swung open revealing a disheveled looking Raven.

"You were right, Anya! It's them" Raven stated breathy.

"Shit!" Anya shouted in reply.

"Who's them?" Bellamy asked slightly confused. Anya began loading her pistol as she spoke.

"Monty was monitoring the camera's that I placed outside yesterday" she forced the magazine up into its chamber whilst speaking. "He noticed a couple of bikers parked up in the distance, but they didn't stay for long." After informing Bellamy, Anya directed her words at Raven. "How many are there?"

"Around seven or eight. All on bikes again. They're closer than the two from yesterday" Raven spoke calmly. Bellamy heard footsteps approaching from behind. Octavia and Lincoln were walking towards them, hand in hand, wearing very similar clothing to Anya and Bellamy.

"OK, Bellamy, you and me are going to go up first. Octavia and Lincoln I want you to stay behind, but be able to jump in if needed. Raven, you'll keep an eye from the monitors?" Raven nodded in reply. She took a step forward and placed her hand on Anya's forearm, stopping her from loading her next weapon.

"Be careful, please" Raven let out in an almost whisper. Anya simply nodded her head in understanding and strode out of the room with Bellamy following closely. Raven couldn't shake the feeling of dread building up in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right.

Octavia and Lincoln stepped into the room and scanned the walls, completely in awe at the variety of weapons. Octavia approached Raven. "You ok?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and get Monty, we might need him" with that said, Raven left the room. Octavia let out a large sigh and turned to get herself ready.

Bellamy looked over at Anya, who looked as stoic as ever. They were waiting for the elevator to finish its descent so they could climb on. He shifted on his feet, whilst checking to see if his ear piece was correctly placed inside his right ear.

The elevator came crashing down in front of them, causing a huge bang to echo around the room. "Here we go" Bellamy breathed out as they both stepped on in unison.

"Clarke, I feel fine!" Lexa pleaded with her girlfriend as Clarke tried to stop her from leaving the treatment room.

"You are not fine, Lexa! You were unconscious not 20 minutes ago and we don't even know why!" Clarke argued back. Lexa threw her hands up in the air whilst letting out an aggravated sigh at the stubborn blonde. She felt Clarke's eyes burning into the back of her head as she retreated further into the room. Something wasn't right. She needed to find out what was happening. There was no way she was losing anyone else.

"I need to know what's going on. Please Clarke, I can't just sit here in this god awful room" Lexa had turned and was now staring intensely into her blue orbs. Clarke felt a wave of heat rush over her looking into Lexa's almost green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, however was silenced by Lexa's voice. "I know you're only trying to protect me, but this isn't just about me. They're my family. I can't lose anyone else, Clarke" Lexa's voice became softer as she spoke. Clarke's heart ached for the girl stood in front of her. Without saying anything she held her left hand out for her girlfriend to take, whilst her other hand opened the door.

"Thank you" Lexa whispered as she interlaced their fingers. They hastily made their way down the corridor to the surveillance room in silence. The brunette let go of Clarke's hand as she barged into the room to find Raven sitting alert in the main chair, watching the monitors intensely.

"What's going on?" She questioned Raven as she walked towards the various sized screens on the wall. There must have been at least ten cameras dotted around the bunker, both inside and out. Lexa scanned each screen until she found what she was searching for. Bellamy and Anya were stood next to each other, holding their guns whilst staring out of the window of the wooden shack. The next screen displayed the outside area of the shack. She saw eight bulky looking men dressed in grey combat attire, each sat on their own dirt bike.

Raven didn't bother looking at Lexa as she spoke, too enthralled with what was happening on the screens in front of her. "We saw two of these goons sat outside the shack yesterday, but they didn't stay long. Anya and Bell have gone up to see what they want"

Clarke took a closer look at the men on the bikes. "They look like the same guys from the news broadcast. The one's from New York" Lexa watched her girlfriend as she spoke. "Wait" Clarke leaned forward, almost blocking Raven's vision.

"What is it?" Lexa questioned.

"Look, there!" Clarke shouted out as she pointed to one of the men on the bikes. Raven and Lexa followed Clarke's finger to see that the same man had stood from his seated position and was holding something that looked very similar to a homing launcher.

"No!" Raven practically screamed out before she grabbed hold of the radio in front of her. "Anya! Bellamy! Watch out!" She tried to warn her friends but it was too late. The unknown man fired the RPG directly at the shack. There was a loud rumble in the distance as they watched the building go up in flames.

Without a second thought, Lexa spun around and sprinted out the room. Luckily, she had found a floor plan of the bunker and found there was a secret tunnel entrance towards the east. She made sure to swing by the armory and quickly grab a rifle and a bullet proof vest. After pulling on some combat boots, she picked up some extra magazines and strode out of the room.

Lexa upped her pace as she made her way towards the tunnel entrance. She stopped her movements as she heard Clarke's voice from behind. As she turned, Clarke cupped her face with both of her hands and pulled her close so she could kiss her quickly. "Be safe, please" she whispered as they broke apart. Lexa nodded her head once and took off in the same direction as before.

Once the door to the tunnel came into view, she set off into a sprint. Her heart was racing. The adrenaline had kicked in and all she could think about now was reaching Bellamy and Anya. She charged through the door and hastily ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. As she was nearing the top, she could hear gunfire.

The door connecting the tunnel to the outside world was a large, gun metal grey blast door. _How the hell do I open this._ She thought to herself.

As if she could read her mind, Raven's voice sounded out loudly through the intercom. "Lex, the door's got two bolts running through it. I'm working on opening it".

After a few agonizingly silent minutes, the door began to make large clanging noises before it was released from its hinges. Lexa made sure to look up at the camera in the corner of the corridor and nod her head in appreciation. She stepped through the small opening as the door opened.

The sun was high in the sky with no cloud in sight. Lexa took a large breath in before looking to her right. She could see the shack, or what was left of it, still encased in a deep orange flame.

Turning her attention to the shooters she found that they had somehow set up a blockade with their bikes and were using them as cover as they fired bullets towards the wooden shack. Luckily they hadn't noticed Lexa emerge from the large door, so she quickly made her way across the desert towards the shack. Unfortunately one of the bikers clocked Lexa and began to rain bullets down on her position.

"Shit!" she hissed as she ducked behind a couple of large boulders to her right.

Lexa let out a steady breath before popping her head up to see where the shooter was firing from. His rifle was still trained on her position and she had to quickly duck back down as one of his bullets came sailing past her face. _Way too close_.

She swiftly turned her body, making sure her rifle was tucked into her right shoulder and leant over the boulder. She fired a few rounds towards the biker who was previously firing at her. One of the bullets went flying into his skull, causing his body to fall back. The biker next to him shouted out angrily as Lexa began firing at the rest of them. She managed to hit another before they were shooting back. She could see Anya from the corner of her eye, dragging Bellamy's body to cover.

Anya looked up and nodded her head at Lexa in thanks before she too began shooting at the remaining bikers. Lexa took the opportunity to run across the sand in the direction of Anya and Bellamy, whilst the older girl covered her.

"What's wrong with him?" Lexa managed to shout as she slid across the ground and hovered above Bellamy's body, checking his pulse. The right side of his body was covered in burns. Lexa let out a sigh of relief after finding his pulse. It was barely there, but at least it was there.

"We need to get him inside Anya. He's barely alive!" Lexa screamed as she continued to shoot at the bikers. Anya crouched down behind their cover and began reloading her gun.

"He shielded me from the blast" she replied. Lexa could see that Anya wasn't unharmed by the blast, even though Bellamy did shield her. There was a deep gash down her cheek and small cuts across the majority of her face. They locked eyes just as Anya finished loading her gun. This was a look they both knew too well. They would check to see if the other was ok to finish the mission. Lexa nodded her head and pulled her rifle up. The two girls stood in unison whilst they let loose on the few remaining shooters. Anya shot from right to left, as Lexa shot from left to right.

Anya took down the two bikers on the right side with ease, making it so there was four of them left. Lexa had to duck back down to reload her gun, but managed to take down one more before fully under cover. Anya followed suit and knelt down next to the brunette.

"How many did you count before?" She asked Lexa.

"Eight".

"I only counted one just then" Anya spoke clearly. She carefully lifted her head up to double check. "I can't see anyone"

Just as Lexa opened her mouth to reply she heard fast footsteps approaching from her right. She just managed to bring her rifle up in time to block the bikers fists flying towards her face. He was bringing his fists down relentlessly, whilst Lexa did everything she could to block them. Seeing an opportunity, the brunette swung her left foot out, sending him flying onto his back. She jumped up to her feet and pointed her gun towards him, but he was too quick. He flew up, kicking the rifle from her hand in the process.

The biker was at least six feet tall and heavily built. This made him rather slow in his movements, which Lexa took advantage of. She dodged another one of his punches by ducking down and stepping to the left, landing a hard jab to his ribs. He let out a low grunt as he swung his arm around, barely missing Lexa's face. She quickly glanced in Anya's direction and saw she was in a similar position to her own. The only difference was that her attacker was fast, maybe too fast. Lexa's attention was quickly brought back to her own attacker as he charged at her, effectively knocking her to the ground. He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips so she couldn't move, whilst he brought a fist down to her face. It connected with her left cheek as she let out a slight growl. His left fist hit her next, on her right temple. A sharp pain surged through her head as she felt blood pouring out of her nose again.

As the burly biker brought his right fist up, getting ready to hit her again, Lexa placed her hands on both sides of his face. She plunged her thumbs into his eye sockets, causing him to howl out in pain. She felt blood trickle down her right arm as he fell back, covering his face with his hands. Lexa regained her footing, still feeling the throbbing pain in her head, but pushed it aside as she went to retrieve her rifle. After she picked it up, she fired one bullet into his head without a second thought. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard Anya screaming behind her.

"LEXA!" She spun on her feet after hearing the gun shot. Anya was standing in front of her, a pained expressing etched across her face. The older girl began to wobble on her feet as Lexa saw the blood spurt out of her mouth.

"NO!" Lexa shouted as she caught Anya in her arms, bringing her down to the ground. Lexa heard another gun shot sounding from behind her. She looked up to see the last biker running back towards the bikes. He hopped on one and took off in the opposite direction. Octavia came running up to the girls, however stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Lexa was cradling Anya in her arms, whilst Anya's head lolled backwards against her legs.

"Just stay with me, Anya. You're going to be ok" Lexa pleaded as she tried to apply pressure to the wound. Anya let out a low moan of pain after feeling Lexa's hands press against her stomach.

"Lexa" Anya barely managed to croak out. "I'm sorry. I should have...told you about your... parents sooner" she spoke slowly, in between large breaths.

"It's ok, I understand why you didn't. Just don't give up, please" Lexa cried out.

"I always…saw you as my own. I'm so proud of you, Lexa" Anya breathed out. She looked up into Lexa's glazed over green eyes, before breathing her final breath. Lexa watched on in horror as she saw the life drain from Anya's eyes.

"No! Please no!" she cried out in sorrow.

Octavia stood motionless. She watched as Lexa held Anya's lifeless body close to her own, rocking back and forth. She hadn't even noticed Clarke and Raven running towards them.

Clarke heard Lexa's cries before she even got close enough to see what had happened. She saw Bellamy's badly burnt body lying about ten feet away from them.

Raven fell to her knees and let out a strangled sob after seeing Anya's dead body, the sand beneath stained in her blood. Octavia turned her head to the right and clocked her brothers body on the floor. "Oh god, no!" She whispered as she sprinted towards him. She slid down onto her knees and took his face in between her hands, trying to wake him. After a few seconds, he let out a pained groan. Octavia breathed a sigh of relief after hearing her brother.

Lexa had completely zoned out. It wasn't until she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently that she came crashing back down to reality. Clarke carefully knelt down next to her. She leant over and hovered her left hand over Anya's face, effectively closing her eyes.

"Lexa" she cooed softly. When Lexa didn't look up, but instead continued to stare at Anya's lifeless body, Clarke brought her hand up to cup the her face. This seemed to do the trick as Lexa's broken eyes made contact with her own blue ones. Clarke couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth after seeing her girlfriends injuries. Her right cheek was swollen and already developing a bruise over the bone. Her nose was also slightly swollen and sdripping blood down onto her chin, over her mouth. There was a bruise starting to appear across her left temple, just above her right eyebrow.

"We need to get back inside" she softly spoke to her girlfriend. Lexa nodded her head in agreement. She lifted Anya's body up with her as she rose to her feet, not speaking a word to any of them as she began walking towards the tunnel entrance. Clarke looked over at Raven who was still hunched over on the floor. She approached her, slowly getting to her knees and embracing her in a tight hug.

Octavia had some how managed to heave her brothers body from the floor and was practically dragging him back to the bunker. Clarke could see Octavia struggling with Bellamy's weight and urged Raven to stand up. "Come on, lets get you back inside" she whispered into Raven's ear.

Raven did as she was told, but soon ordered Clarke to go and help Octavia after also seeing her struggling. She jogged across the desert and wrapped Bellamy's right arm around her body, to support his weight. Octavia looked over at her friend and rewarded her with a slight smile.

"Where's Lincoln?" Clarke asked.

"He's following that biker" Octavia simply stated.

After ten minutes or so of dragging Bellamy's body across the ground, they had reached the bunker.

"We need to get him to the med bay. I need to treat these burns" Clarke informed Octavia.

Once they made it to the treatment room, Clarke let go of Bellamy's arm and held the doors open for Octavia to bring him in. They used all their strength to hoist him up onto the bed. Clarke ripped off his vest and cut through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Jesus. Clarke thought to herself as she took in Bellamy's burnt body.

"How bad is it?" Octavia asked after seeing Clarke's facial expression change. She looked up at Octavia as she responded.

"They look like second degree burns. Which is good in a way because he won't need surgery. But he's going to be in a lot of pain for the next two to three weeks. I need to remove the debris and clean the wounds" Octavia tried to process the information that Clarke had thrown at her, but was soon interrupted by Bellamy's moans.

His body began to writhe on the bed, clearly in a lot of pain. Clarke had a difficult time in controlling his body. She gripped onto his forearms, trying to stop him from moving.

"Octavia! I need you to hand me that syringe, with the clear liquid in it!" she shouted across the bed at her frozen friend. Octavia snapped out of her state of shock and hastily grabbed the syringe. She placed it into Clarke's hand, who then stabbed it into Bellamy's arm. After a couple of minutes, Bellamy's body slouched back against the bed and his breathing had begun to even out.

Both girls visibly relaxed as Bellamy lay unconscious on the bed. Clarke began pacing the room, trying to find as many supplies as she could to treat his wounds. The longer they were left unattended, the worse they would get and she certainly didn't want them to get infected.

As Clarke brought the trolley, with the supplies on, over and positioned it next to Bellamy's head, she addressed her friend. "O, I need you to do something for me"

Octavia snapped her head up as Clarke spoke. The blonde didn't wait for a reply before continuing to speak.

"I need you to find Lexa and make sure she is ok" Clarke locked eyes with Octavia and saw a hint of grief in her eyes as she seemed to remember what had just happened. Anya. Octavia thought.

"Of course" she made her way around the bed but stopped briefly to squeeze Clarke's hand in reassurance, who nodded her head in gratitude and focused back on treating Bellamy's wounds.

Octavia strode down the corridor, checking each room as she passed. She was like a man on a mission trying to find Lexa. It seemed as though she wasn't on the first floor, so Octavia ran up the spiral stair case leading to the second floor. Monty and Jasper were slouched against the wall, just outside the briefing room. Jasper was the first to notice Octavia approaching, and ran over to her, encasing her in a tight hug. Monty followed suit and briefly hugged the black haired girl.

"Where's Lexa?" She asked after Monty had released her from his grip. Neither of them spoke. Jasper simply nodded his head in the direction of the door leading to the briefing room. Octavia walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She gulped as she saw Anya's body lay across the table. Lexa was sat on the chair closest to Anya's head.

Octavia was shocked by Lexa's hoarse voice as she spoke. "How is Bellamy?" Octavia took a step further into the room before replying.

"He'll be ok. He's pretty badly burnt, but he's going to make it" she replied quietly with her eyes still trained on Anya's lifeless body.

Lexa stood from her chair, dusting off her pants as she did so. She looked to her left and made eye contact with Octavia. Her eyes weren't shining their usual brilliant green, but instead a dull shade of grey.

"Lexa" Octavia whispered as she took a step forwards, reaching out for the girl in front of her. Lexa, however, stepped back and held up her left hand, silently asking Octavia to stop.

"Tell Clarke, I'm sorry" she stated as she strode past Octavia and burst through the door, leaving Octavia alone with Anya's body.

Monty and Jasper snapped their heads up as they heard the door to the briefing room swing open. They stood in silence as they watched Lexa storm out and walk down the corridor towards the stair cases. A few seconds later, Octavia came running out of the room looking pleadingly at the boys in front of her. Monty pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Octavia wasted no time in sprinting after Lexa down the corridor. She caught site of her hair as the brunette rounded the corner, obviously heading back in the direction of the tunnel. _Don't you dare_. Octavia mentally growled at Lexa. She descended the stairs as fast as she could and ran down the corridor towards the tunnel entrance.

Lexa knew that Octavia wasn't far behind now, so she began running up the tunnel. She ran out and felt the hot sun hit her face as she sprinted across the desert towards the bikes. There was about three out of the six remaining that looked functional. Lexa pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed the wheels on two of the bikes, before she mounted the third and made it roar to life. She took one last look behind her and spotted Octavia running at her. _I'm sorry, O_. She mentally apologized to her closest friend as she pulled back on the throttle.

"Lexa!" Octavia screamed out, but it was too late. Lexa was barely visible now as she sped away on the bike, leaving just a trail of sand in her wake.


	11. Chapter 11

Emerson watched from across the room as his boss, Cage, argued with an infuriated Nia and a pompous looking Titus. Nia was the director of the Ice Nation and to say she was ruthless was an understatement. Many of her soldiers called her the Ice Queen.

"Cage! I entrusted you with this because I expected results. Positive results. Not one dead Division agent along with a burnt one. Seven of my men are now dead because of this!" She screamed at Cage. Ontari, the agent that got away from the shoot out was stood next to Emerson. She had gone straight to him once she returned. He looked down at the younger girl next to him. She was a lot smaller than him, but he soon learnt not to underestimate her, especially finding out first hand just how ruthless she was. It was certainly clear that she was Nia's protege.

"Nia" Cage calmly addressed the woman in front of him. "I promise that you will get the results you wish for. Especially after you see what I've been working on these past few weeks" he looked into Nia's cold grey eyes as he spoke.

"I'd better" she spat back at him. "Titus" she had turned around to address the bald man behind her. "Lets go" he silently followed her out of the room. Ontari bid her farewell as she followed the duo from the room. Emerson approached Cage as he spoke.

"Can we trust him?" Cage instantly knew who Emerson was talking about. Titus had made a deal with Nia and gave up the location of the Pyramid in exchange for his own life.

"He may be a snake, but as long as he's under Nia's thumb, he can be trusted" Cage affirmed. "And we now know where the remaining Division agents are hiding, so we can use that to our advantage" Cage continued as he made his way to sit behind his desk. Emerson nodded his head in agreement, before following Cage over to the desk.

"And what do you want me to do about those Division agents?" Cage looked up at his right hand man.

"We just have to be patient. You'll soon see that they'll come to us" he smirked up at Emerson as he spoke.

"Lincoln, can you hear me?" Lexa's voice came through to Lincoln's ear piece. He was sat across the road from the CERA head quarters. It didn't take a genius to realize where the remaining biker was headed when he followed her. It was pitch black outside, but Lincoln could still make out the dead bodies lining the streets. It broke his heart to see all these innocent people taken from the world in such a violent way.

"I'm here, Lexa. The biker led me to the CERA head quarters" Lincoln confirmed what Lexa had initially thought.

"I'll be there soon" and with that Lincoln heard the line go dead. He wasn't surprised that Lexa was on her way. He had expected at least one of them to come following him.

Around ten minutes later, Lincoln heard the familiar roar of a motorbike approaching from his left. He snapped his head up to be met with Lexa flying down the desolate street, towards his current position. Lincoln stood up as Lexa dismounted the bike and jogged over to him.

"Seen anything yet?" Lexa questioned the boy before he could speak.

"Nothing yet. How's Bellamy and Anya?" He noticed Lexa's jaw clench as he asked her the question. She didn't look at him as she replied, but instead took his binoculars from his hands and looked at the building in front of them.

"Bellamy will live. Anya's dead" Lincoln was taken aback by Lexa's words. He couldn't believe it. Anya was dead? As he opened his mouth to respond, there was movement across the street. They both ducked down, so the people emerging from the building wouldn't notice their presence.

"That son of a bitch" Lexa stated under her breath as she saw the faces of the people walking out of the CERA building. Titus held the door open for Nia and Ontari as they walked towards the blacked out truck parked in front of the building. Titus followed closely behind and entered the truck after the two evil women.

Lexa had begun to rise from her position, when she felt a warm hand pull her back down.

"I'll go. You stay here" Lincoln ordered. Before Lexa could protest, he was gone. She watched as he ran back to his own bike and carefully walked it down the hill towards the road. The truck had already left and was driving down the abandoned road, when she heard the bike roar to life in the distance. Lincoln sped down the street after the truck, weaving in and out of the cars parked askew along the road. Lexa knew why Lincoln had stopped her. He knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself if she was face to face with Titus. The man who had betrayed all of them. The man who had most likely given their position away, resulting in Anya's death. She focused her attention back to the CERA building in front of her, trying to distract herself from the anger stirring in her blood.

Lincoln was careful in his movements as he continued to follow the blacked out truck from a distance. He had never seen the streets of Las Vegas so desolate since moving here. Lincoln had tried and failed to contact anyone back at the bunker, so decided he would leave them a message.

"This is Lincoln. The Ice Nation are working with CERA. Lexa's at the CERA HQ. I'll be in touch when I can" he spoke into his head piece, before turning the device off again.

Titus heard a slight noise in the distance, and decided to turn his attention to the road behind them to double check. He could see a figure in the distance.

"Someones following us" he stated as he took his gun out, ready to protect them if needed.

"I know, let them" Nia replied coolly. Titus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but soon relaxed knowing Nia had a plan. He placed his gun back in its holster and watched as the driver swerved to the right onto an open road, surrounding by mountains.

They drove for another ten miles or so before they reached the Ice Nations head quarters. It was situated by the coast, surrounded by a large grey, fence. The car slowed as they approached the heavily guarded entrance. There were two armed guards walking the perimeter of the main gate. They stopped in their tracks as they recognized the approaching vehicle. One of the guards ran over to the control panel, and pressed the button to open the gate, so the car wouldn't have to come to a complete stop.

Lincoln had deserted his bike and continued on foot as he saw the truck stopping in front of the main entrance of the building. There was at least eight floors that he could see above the ground floor. Just behind the front, was a large garage area housing all different types of vehicles, from large tankers to quad bikes. All white and red of course. Behind that there was a warehouse with four circular cylinders, pumping out black smoke. Lincoln dived forwards and rested on his front as he watched Titus, Nia and Ontari exit the car. He pulled his assault rifle from his back and aimed it towards the doors to the building, looking through the long scope. He watched as Titus held the door open again for the women, then followed them in.

Lincoln took this as his opportunity to take a closer look. He slid skilfully down the hill, avoiding the main gate. Taking a pair of pliers from his back pocket, he made work on the fence in front of him. After he had made a hole big enough to fit through, he ducked under and picked up his gun. He silently made his way to the right side of the huge building, making sure not to draw any attention to himself. Just as he rounded the corner, facing the garage, he felt a cold sharp object pressed against his throat. Lincoln suddenly stopped and held his breath, before the unknown attacker pushed him harshly in the back, making him walk forwards. He was being led around to the back of the building, feeling the blade draw a small amount of blood from his neck.

Nia was stood tall. Titus next to her with his head down towards the floor. Lincoln was about to protest as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. Ontari walked around with a sly grin on her face as she wiped her knife clean from Lincoln's blood. He watched as Nia stalked towards him, with her own smirk plastered on her face. The Ice Queen revealed a heavy looking object from behind her back, before she swung it towards Lincoln's head. His vision became blurry and eventually turned to black as he felt his body hit the ground beneath him.

"Take him inside" Nia ordered her henchmen as she dropped her weapon to the floor.

Lexa sat, patiently watching the CERA building, waiting for any sort of movement. For the past hour, she had been thinking about what she was going to do when she finally got her hands on Titus. Lexa was snapped out of her angry state as she heard a voice bellow across the empty street.

"Miss Woods, my name is Cage. I am the creator of CERA. I think it would be better if we introduced ourselves in person, don't you?" Lexa processed the unknown mans words. It didn't take her long to make a decision. She cautiously walked across the street towards the main entrance, rifle in hand. The pounding in her head had returned. She shook it, trying desperately to shake away the throbbing. Making sure her rifle was still raised in her hands, she kicked open the door with her foot and jumped in, checking the corners. After she found it was empty, she heard the same voice through the intercom.

"You can find me in the lab, Lexa. I believe you already know where that is" he stated sarcastically.

The brunette took in her surroundings. There were bodies strewn across the desk in front of her. She recognized one of them as being the receptionist from when her and Clarke met up with Emerson. She cringed internally at the thought of all these innocent people being viciously killed. Lexa carefully tip toed over the lifeless bodies, making her way over to the main corridor leading to the lab. She pulled her rifle up and tucked it into her shoulder, just in case someone decided to jump out to surprise her. The corridor was darkly lit, as the lights flickered on and off. All Lexa could hear was the sound of glass crunching beneath her feet as she walked along the eerie corridor. She noticed the body of a man dressed in a lab coat, draped over a broken window, with blood still pooling beneath him across the floor.

Lexa walked further down the corridor and stopped outside the lab. The doors had been propped open on purpose, as if Cage was expecting her. She took a few tentative steps into the room, before Emerson emerged, blocking her view. She immediately brought her gun up, pointing it directly at his head. Before she could fire, Cage's voice spoke calmly next to her.

"Emerson's description of you doesn't give you justice, Lexa. You are indeed beautiful" she clenched her jaw in anger at the slimy mans words. She glanced quickly to her left to find a dark colored man with jet black hair staring intently at her. He wore a light grey, fitted suit and black dress shoes. His hair was neatly greased back on top of his head, whilst his hands were entwined together in front of his body. The smile on his face would have been mistaken as kind, if under different circumstances.

Lexa followed his hand as he gestured towards the bed that was situated in the middle of the room, just next to where Emerson was standing. The room surrounding the bed was brightly lit, unlike the corridor she had just walked down. The smell of the dead scientists littered around the room invaded her nose.

She stood completely still as she watched Cage walk slowly over to the bed in front of her, making sure to keep eye contact with Lexa, who still had her gun trained on the man.

"I don't think you'll be needing that now, Lexa" Cage simply stated whilst nodding towards her assault rifle. She scoffed in response to the confident man who was now staring intensely back at her. Cage realized he wasn't getting the response he had hoped for, so decided to use the leverage he knew he wielded.

"Carl, if you would do the honors" Cage addressed a smug looking Emerson. The blue eyed man made his way over to the last functioning computer in the room and began typing away at the key board. Lexa watched on, confused by his actions, until the screen lining the wall above the computer beamed to life. Lexa's heart dropped in realization as she saw what was happening on the screen. The wooden shack above the bunker was still engulfed in flames. They weren't as bright as what she remembered, but they were still evident. It then switched to Lexa riding off on the bike and Octavia running after her, shouting her name. Lincoln made his appearance next. Lexa watched on as she saw Nia hit him hard over the head with a pipe wrench.

Cage watched Lexa slowly lower her gun as she watched the events on screen. He took this opportunity to approach her and take the gun away from her grasp. Lexa let him, too stunned by what she had witnessed.

"Will you comply?" Because I think you know what will happen if you don't. My men will finish off what they started" Cage spoke menacingly towards Lexa.

Lexa averted her attention back to Cage as he spoke. The only thing she was thinking of was Clarke and her family as she walked towards the bed. She sat down, without saying a word or looking at Cage as he thanked her for obeying.

"Now, if you would kindly remove your bullet proof vest" Cage simply stated as he handed the gun over to Emerson. She slowly unbuttoned the vest, as Emerson strode over to her. He took it from her hands, winking at her in the process. Lexa was distracted by the bile rising in her throat at Emerson, that she almost didn't register Cage lifting her legs up. Before she could protest, she felt her ankles being strapped down to the corners of the bed, the cold metal holding her in place. Lexa looked down to find that Emerson was now working rapidly to restrain her hands. She began fighting against the restraints before she was interrupted by Cage tutting at her in his disapproval.

"I can destroy that bunker with a push of a button Miss Woods, therefore I kindly advise against that"

She gave up, letting her body slump back against the bed, whilst Emerson sniggered at her from across the room. Lexa watched as he pressed one of the buttons on the control panel next to the door, resulting in the bed being lifted horizontally. She was now in a standing position strapped against the bed.

"Now, this is something I've been working on for a while. It didn't work the first time around, so I'm hoping it's going work this time" Cage addressed Lexa as he approached her with a needle in his hands. The syringe consisted of a dark colored liquid, which came squirting out the end of the needle when Cage tested the mechanism of the syringe. He let out a pleased moan as he brought the end of the needle down towards Lexa's neck.

The brunette squirmed away from the syringe, but felt Emerson's rough palm hold her in place. She heard a slight whimper escape her mouth as the sharp needle penetrated her skin. Without warning, Cage plunged the rest of the needle harshly into Lexa's neck, successfully emptying the liquid from the syringe into her blood stream. Her body instantly felt heavier as her eye lids began to close against her will. Cage turned and signaled for Emerson to pick up Lexa's lifeless body.

Lexa could barely keep her eyes open as she felt her body being carelessly thrown down onto the ground. She heard a couple of doors slam shut and realized she was in the back of a van. Her legs and feet were tied together so she could barely move. The van began moving as she felt unconsciousness take over her.

Clarke had just about finished treating Bellamy's wounds as she heard the door opening behind her. She spun on her heels, hoping to find Octavia but was slightly surprised to find Raven stood before her, who looked utterly spent. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying.

"How's he doing?" Raven asked looking at Bellamy lying on the bed.

"He's going to be ok. His recovery might not be easy, but he'll live" Raven's body shrugged as she listened to Clarke's answer. She felt tremendously guilty after feeling the relief course through her. If only that was Anya. She thought to herself as she felt the tears stream down her face. Clarke saw Raven break down. She walked over to her and engulfed her in her arms. Raven buried her head into the crook of Clarke's neck, trying to block out her own thoughts.

"I love her Clarke. Or loved her" Raven admitted through her tears. Clarke was shocked at her friends words. She wondered how she had missed this on top of Octavia's secret relationship with Lincoln. "We weren't together or anything, but we could have been if I had manned up" Raven admitted after a few minutes. As Clarke was about to speak she was cut off by Raven's next words. "Monty and Jasper are outside. They wanted to know if they could come in" she spoke without looking Clarke in the eye as she backed away from her.

Clarke focused her attention on the door instead of her friend. She opened it and propped it open whilst looking down to find Monty and Jasper lay across each other on the floor. Jasper shot up from his position after hearing the door open. He looked up, expectantly at Clarke as she spoke.

"You can come in now, he's asleep but I'm sure he'd be glad of the company" Clarke stated. Jasper punched Monty in the stomach, effectively waking him up. They both rose to their feet and sped past Clarke to check on their friend.

Clarke listened carefully as she thought she could hear voices in the near distance. She heard the voices again and decided to investigate, secretly hoping it was Lexa's voice she could hear. Raven watched as Clarke exited the room and began walking down the corridor, deciding to follow. They walked together, past the armory, towards the door situated at the end. Raven could make out Octavia's voice, but wasn't sure who the other voice belonged to. She hastily opened the door, revealing Octavia sat in front the computer, typing away furiously whilst having a conversation with an unknown man.

Octavia hadn't heard the door open, therefore jumped slightly when she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking to her right, she found Raven towering over her, trying to see what she had been looking at on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Raven questioned her friend. Octavia swiveled around on the chair, clocking Clarke stood behind Raven. Clarke saw Octavia's guilty expression etched across her face, and knew what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth.

"Lexa's gone, Clarke. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry" Raven watched the interaction between her closest friends. She noticed how Clarke's face scrunched up at the sound of Octavia's words. The room settled into an awkward silence before it was interrupted by the unknown mans voice once more.

"Octavia? Are you still there?" She spun around on her chair and directed her attention back to the screen in front of her as she replied to the man.

"Yes. Raven and Clarke are here too" she stated.

"Good. I'm glad you are both ok" Raven let out a small sigh as she realized who was talking.

"Gustus!" Raven exclaimed. "How did you make it out?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. I figured out that Titus was working with the Ice Nation. So I tailed him back to their head quarters. I had set up my own surveillance, but then I received a distress signal from the base. I was too late by the time I made it back" he spoke solemnly as he explained what had happened.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Titus is working with the Ice Nation?!" Raven shouted. _That absolute piece of shit._ She thought to herself. Octavia looked up at Raven and nodded her head.

"He sold us out" she whispered under her breath.

"Gustus is on the way to the CERA head quarters right now. Lincoln sent a message, informing us that he and Lexa were there" Octavia told her fiends. Clarke smiled down at Octavia after hearing her speak. At least they knew were Lexa and Lincoln were.

"I'm almost there" Gustus informed them. Octavia was getting ready to respond when she heard an incoming call come through on the computer.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself as she pressed the button to answer the call.

All three of them looked up at the screen, as Cage stared down at them. He grinned widely as he took in their confused expressions.

"Hi there! My name is Cage. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself in person" he began to walk backwards as he spoke, revealing the room behind him. "As you can see, I'm otherwise preoccupied"

Clarke inhaled sharply as she took in the sight before her. Lexa was strapped by her hands and feet, to the bed in the center of the room, whilst her head hung downwards pointing to the floor.

"As I'm sure you're aware, I tested my drug on Miss Woods a few days ago. Unfortunately, I didn't get the results I had hoped for. So, I've been working myself and my staff to the bone trying to rectify my mistakes. You three ladies are rather lucky. You'll get to see this first hand before anyone else" he gleefully protested as he strode to the bed. Clarke noticed him pick up a small device, connected to a thick tube as he neared his destination. He pushed his thumb down into the device, resulting in a black liquid making its way up the tube and into the needle situated in Lexa's arm.

A few seconds later, Lexa's head snapped up. The brunette gritted her teeth together before she let out a piercing scream. Her fists were balled tightly against her sides as she felt the excruciating pain throughout her body.

Clarke lunged forward and shrieked into the radio. "STOP!"

Cage heard her pleads and lifted his thumb off the small device, smirking in the process. Clarke watched as Lexa's head slumped back down against her body as she let out a barely audible sob. Emerson strode over to the brunette and gripped onto her hair, roughly pulling her head up. Lexa's eyes were a dark shade of red again. He let out a menacing laugh before he spoke into the camera.

"Enjoying the show, Clarke?" The way he said the her name made her visibly cringe. Lexa heard her girlfriends name being said and began to fight against her restraints with the little strength she had left. Emerson slowly leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Clarke witnessed Lexa's body give up fighting.

Cage stepped into view, consequently blocking Clarke's view of her girlfriend. "Don't worry, you'll see her again. But not until I've finished with her" he declared just as the screen turned black.

Octavia frantically grabbed hold of the radio and told Gustus to hurry up.

"Octavia, I'm already here. The place is empty" he stated, clearly short of breath.

"No that can't be. We just saw Lexa. She's got to be there! Have you checked the labs?!" Octavia shouted back at the older man.

"I'm stood in the main lab, there's no one here" Octavia slumped back into the chair after hearing his words. Clarke's knees gave out. She stumbled backwards and hit the floor with a thump. Raven was too late in trying to catch her. She tried her best to console Clarke, but nothing seemed to be working. The blonde was in a state of complete shock.

Octavia turned and saw what was happening. She rose from her seat and dragged Clarke back up so she was now stood in front of her. "Clarke! I need you, here with us! There's no way you're giving up!" She practically screamed into Clarke's face, effectively breaking her out of her current state. "We are going to find her, and Lincoln too" Octavia's voice wavered as she spoke. Clarke simply nodded her head in agreement, not able to form a coherent sentence.

Raven had lifted herself off the floor and had sat down in the chair, determined to find her friends.

"I'm coming back, I'll be there soon" Gustus informed the three girls, before the line went dead.

Lincoln was sitting in a make shift jail cell, whilst he thought back over the days events. He surmised that he must have been here for at least three hours now. He held his head in his hands as he still felt the throbbing from when the Ice Queen had knocked him out. Lincoln lifted his hand up to the wound and felt a small lump. As he brought his hand back down, he found blood on the end of his finger tips. "Great" he whispered under his breath.

The room he was housed in was completely white. White walls. White floors. Even the door was white. There was a circular window at the top of said door. He snapped his head up, looking at the door as he heard a couple of bangs coming from the other side. Lincoln carefully lifted his body from the bed and went to take a look through the window. He wasn't surprised to find that the corridor was also white.

His chest constricted when he saw two guards dressed in grey combat gear dragging a girl into the room opposite his own. Her brown hair covered the majority of her face, but she seemed vaguely familiar. _Lexa._ Lincoln began pounding his fists against the glass as soon as the guards threw Lexa's body to the floor.

"What have you done to her?!" He screamed as the guards simply ignored his shouts and closed the door behind them. He started to panic because he could no longer see the brunette. Turning his body, he scoured the room for anything he could use to smash the glass. He clocked a chair standing alone in the far corner of the room. Lincoln ran over to the chair, gripping onto the handles trying to lift it from the floor. Unfortunately, it was cemented in, so he used all the strength he had left in his body. Eventually, the chair gave in and he ripped it from the floor. Lincoln turned around and started running at the door, whilst lifting the chair above his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Lincoln ignored the voice and carried on towards the door. Before the chair legs made contact with the glass, Lincoln fell to the floor as an agonizing pain surged through his head.

"Arghhh!" He cried out in, whilst his hands cradled his head. Lincoln felt the blood begin to pour out of his ears. The pain was just too much. He knew his ear drums would burst if it continued.

The noise abruptly came to a stop. Lincoln's body collapsed to the floor as his head pounded. He managed to prop his body up against the nearest wall as he heard the same voice from earlier emit through the speakers.

"Now, Lincoln. Are you willing to listen to me?" Lifting his head up slowly, he looked up to where the voice came from. He saw that there was a camera in the right hand corner of the room. Whoever it was had been watching him the entire time.

"What do you want with us?!" Lincoln growled out.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" The unknown voice spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You and Lexa are extremely valuable to me, but if you don't obey me, there will be consequences" her voice lowered an octave as she threatened him. Lincoln nodded his head in understanding. He didn't want to have to go through that again and he certainly didn't want to cause Lexa that kind of pain.

The door next to him opened, revealing Cage standing on the other side. Lincoln watched as Cage waltzed into the room and picked up the chair. He positioned it so he was now sitting in front of Lincoln, looking down at the brown eyed boy with his signature smile plastered on his face.

"I think it's time you and I became acquainted"


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nine days since the gang had last seen Lexa or Lincoln. Raven continued searching, day and night, for their friends but so far had no luck. Bellamy was slowly recovering. He wasn't back to full health yet, but certainly on his way.

When Gustus arrived, Octavia was the one to tell him what had happened to Anya. The news shattered him. They had been working closely together for the past 18 years. He was now hell bent on destroying CERA and the Ice Nation. Clarke took this opportunity to convince the older man to train her. They would need all the help they could get, and she certainly wasn't going to sit around, twiddling her thumbs waiting for Lexa to come back.

Clarke and Gustus had been sparring for the last three hours, dodging and weaving each other's advances. She held her hand up at Gustus, signalling that she needed a breather, as she hunched over with her other hand gripping onto her side.

"We should take a break" Gustus breathed out.

"No" she shook her head as she straightened her back and brought her fists back up, protecting her face.

"Clarke" Gustus warned.

"No!" The blonde stated louder than previously. Gustus gave in, bringing his hands back up and signalling for Clarke to come at him again. She took a step closer and began thrashing her fists against his gloved hands. Jab, jab, hook. She repeated the process until she could feel her arms beginning to burn.

Gustus encouraged her, making sure her stance was correct and that her shoulders were relaxed. It was unnerving how much she reminded him of Lexa as she fought. He snapped away from his own thoughts as they began to wander and focused his attention back to Clarke, who continued to aggressively advance on him. Clarke was adamant to be ready. She knew that Octavia and Jasper were out searching for Lexa and Lincoln, but she was beginning to go crazy with worry. So this arrangement she had going with Gustus seemed to distract her from her own thoughts. They had grown rather close over the past few days. She could see why Lexa loved him so much.

Gustus pushed on Clarke's fists, sending her flying back. She placed her right foot behind her, steadying herself before she plunged forward at Gustus, fists raised in the air. He dodged the oncoming attack by side stepping to the right. Clarke twisted her body around and jabbed Gustus in the back with her dominant hand. He let out a slight grunt and smirked at her. She had certainly progressed. They had been training together every day for hours. He admired her determination. "Good, Clarke" his words of encouragement spurred the her on.

Clarke may have been smaller and weaker, however she was more agile and faster than Gustus. She knew this, and used it to her advantage as she sprinted forwards and lept up onto Gustus' back. He spun around, surprised at her action, before he pulled Clarke by her arms over his shoulder and slammed her down on the mat below them. She huffed in annoyance as she felt her back hit the mat. As Gustus brought his foot up, she turned her body to the left and jumped up, just in time to dodge his foot coming down on her throat.

"You're improving, Clarke" Gustus breathed out as he turned around to face her. She was breathing heavily, with sweat pouring down her forehead. He removed the pads from his hands, as he made his way over to retrieve the water bottles. After throwing Clarke hers, he took a large swig from his own. They both looked towards the door as it swung open, revealing Monty wheeling Bellamy in on his wheel chair. The older Blake wasn't able to walk just yet due to the burns he had suffered to his right leg. Clarke finished off her water and threw it in the bin as she walked over to the two boys. Bellamy watched her as she checked over his wounds. She noticed that they weren't as deep as they once had been and they were turning into a light pink color, implying that they were on the mend and clear of infection. It wouldn't take him long to recover completely now.

"How are you doing, Clarke?" Bellamy asked. Instead of speaking, she looked up into his brown eyes, showing nothing but concern and kindness as he looked back into her blue orbs. She could feel the tears welling up, so immediately averted her attention back to his wounds. Bellamy saw the turmoil evident in her eyes, so decided not to push her. Instead, he rested his hand on her shoulder in support.

"They're looking good. Just make sure you keep cleaning them, and you'll be up and walking in no time" Clarke stated, before she rose and walked out of the room without another word. Bellamy looked up at Gustus before voicing his concerns.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"No, but I'm working on it. You just have to give her time" Gustus replied softly. "Have we heard anything from Octavia and Jasper?"

Monty and Bellamy both shook their heads in unison. "The whole worlds gone to shit, Gus" Bellamy stated solemnly. The older man approached Bellamy and rested his hand on his shoulder before he exited the room.

"Come on, lets go get some food" Monty stated as he wheeled Bellamy out of the training room.

Unfortunately the gang were yet to learn of the alliance between the Ice Nation and CERA. Lincoln hadn't got the chance to inform them before he was taken. Octavia was currently driving Bellamy's truck through the desolate streets of Vegas, whilst Jasper typed furiously at his laptop.

"This is useless!" Octavia cried out as she pulled the truck to a stop. Jasper jumped at the sudden outburst and turned to find his friend hunched over the steering wheel, breathing heavily. He brought his left hand up and placed it on Octavia's back, reassuring her she wasn't alone.

"Are we ever going to find them, Jasper?" She's questioned the younger boy next to her. "I mean, we've checked everywhere!" She continued speaking before Jasper got the chance to console her. He processed Octavia's words and realized that she was right. They had tried everywhere. They even checked the Ice Nations head quarters, but that too was now abandoned. "We've been driving around for the past three days and not found one person in this god forsaken city. Are we all that's left?" Octavia heard her own voice break as she spoke.

"You haven't had a decent nights sleep in days, O. Here, let me drive" Jasper addressed Octavia softly. She thought about her answer for a few seconds, before she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Jasper unbuckled his seat belt and exited the truck, making his way around to the drivers side. Just as Octavia opened her door, they heard gun shots echoing in the distance. They both froze, not knowing what to do. Octavia reacted first, leaning backwards to retrieve her weapon.

The gun shots were getting closer. She latched onto Jasper's hand and dragged him across the sandy street and through the door of the closest building. They ran up the stairs in front of them and hastily made their way across to the large glass windows, overlooking the street they were just on. Octavia knelt down, with Jasper to her right, as they both watched a red truck skid around the corner and blast down the street. A second later, another vehicle came screeching around the corner and sped after the red truck. This car was clearly modified, as it had a turret poking out of the top of the roof, raining bullets down onto the red truck.

Octavia let out a small gasp as she watched the truck flip into the air after the bullets went flying into the back tyres. The blacked out SUV came crashing to a stop just outside the building the pair were hiding in. They watched intently as a figure emerged from the passengers side of the car.

"Holy shit, is that…."

"Ontari" Octavia clarified before Jasper could finish his question. She watched as Ontari twirled a knife between her fingers and approached the red truck. The girl knelt down, opening the door and dragged out the body of the driver.

"Lexa!" Ontari shouted, looking back towards the SUV.

"What the hell?" Octavia stated under her breath. Jasper's eyes widened at the sight of his friend, getting out of the drivers seat. Lexa's hair was tightly pinned back in a pony tail, showing off her sharp jaw line and piercing cheek bones. She wore all black attire and held her head high as she strode over to Ontari's position.

Ontari held the barely conscious man with her right hand, as she handed Lexa the dagger that was in her left. Lexa took the dagger in front of her and circled the man as if she was stalking her prey. She aggressively kicked the back of his knee, causing him to crash down, hitting the pavement with a thud. The brunette took the dagger into her right hand, whilst she gripped onto his head with her left. Ontari watched on from a distance now, a large smirk across her face.

"Kill" the girl simply stated. Lexa then brought the dagger to the strangers neck, slicing into it with ease. Octavia's breathing had become ragged after watching the events unfold before her. She began shaking her head, not wanting to believe what Lexa had just done.

"Good girl" Ontari snarled out, laughing as she watched Lexa push the dead mans body to the ground. "Lets go find some more people to kill!" She stated happily as if what she had just said was completely normal. Jasper and Octavia could only watch in horror as they saw Lexa follow Ontari back to the car and fire up the engine.

"We need to get back to the bunker, now!" Octavia shouted whilst dragging Jasper's stunned body back to the their truck.

 _Six hours earlier…._

"Cage!" Nia addressed him as she waltzed into his office. He looked up from his paper work splayed out across the desk and smiled warmly at the woman before him.

"What can I do for you Nia?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm growing tired of this. I need results, Cage. It's been nine days, and all you seem to have accomplished is kidnapping Lexa" Cage brought his hands together in front of him before responding.

"Oh don't worry, I've accomplished a lot more than that" he simply stated. She huffed in response and began pacing the room.

"Like your 'Green Poison'? I think we can come to an agreement that that was a complete waste of your resources" she snapped back. Cage had risen from his seated position and rounded the desk, standing in front of Nia, effectively stopping her from pacing.

"You're right, it didn't work. Which is why I've been working to amend it. I realized my mistake and produced something so much better. I mean it wasn't a complete failure, we did take down the President, and half of his advisers" he smugly stated as he walked across the room to pour two glasses of whiskey. Cage turned around, handing one glass to Nia as he continued with his speech. "It's unfortunate that the Vice President lives. However, I think I have a solution for that"

"And what is that solution?" she asked intrigued.

"Two words. Super. Soldiers" Cage responded. Before Nia could reply, Cage had grabbed the remote for his TV and switched it on. She followed his movements, clearly impressed with what was being displayed on the TV.

"Emerson, I think it's time for that demonstration, don't you?" Cage spoke into the radio, whilst making sure to keep eye contact with Nia. Titus then entered the room. "Ah, Titus! You're just in time, come here!" Cage greeted Titus, holding his hand out for the bald man to join himself and Nia.

The screen displayed Lexa sitting straight in a chair. The room was much like the one Lincoln was being held in, except Lexa was now unrestrained. Emerson circled the chair she resided in and began reading aloud random words from the book he held in his hands.

"Why are you showing us this?" An unamused Titus asked.

"Wait for it" Cage replied. He focused his attention back to the screen as Emerson continued with the strange wording.

"Red. Imagine. Tower. Force. Monster" after the final word, Lexa's eyes shot open revealing them to be completely black. They shut once again, but immediately opened, shining a bright red. Cage smiled brightly at Nia and Titus, obviously proud of himself.

Emerson stood still next to Lexa and ordered her to stand. Without saying anything, she obeyed him and rose to her feet. He then ordered her to do ten star jumps. Cage laughed aloud when he saw Lexa comply to the order.

"What have you done to her?" Nia asked in amazement.

"It's a form of hypnosis. I've conditioned her brain to shut down the side that holds her conscience, after hearing those specific words. I also modified the strain of virus she was administered with. I present you with your very own super soldier"

"You mean…"

"Yes" Cage interrupted "She's practically immortal. The perfect killing machine. I've done numerous tests and blood work. The only thing we haven't done is a physical test"

"What happens when she's not under the hypnosis?" Titus asked curiously.

"Her conscience is there when she's not under the hypnosis, but not completely. I'll admit, she was a bit harder to break than Lincoln. I just had to figure out her main weakness, which wasn't hard"

"The girl?" Nia asked.

Cage nodded his head. "I've trained her mind into thinking Clarke's the enemy. When she's in this state" he pointed to the screen as he spoke, "She'll only see red when looking at Clarke. Her innate reaction will be to kill. The great thing is, we won't even have to order her to do it, it's imprinted"

"And when she's not? In this state I mean" Titus directed the question at Cage without turning his attention away from Lexa.

"She's most likely going to be haunted by what we'll be ordering her to do. Her brain won't be able to take it, so she won't have any other choice but to stay in this state" he answered smugly.

"And Lincoln?" Nia questioned.

"Well, I've used a slightly different method with him. I've injected him with the same serum as Lexa, effectively making him just as strong as her. However, I've also been administering him with an experimental drug. Don't worry, he'll still follow your orders" Cage reassured Nia.

"Good. Now, how about that physical test?" She asked Cage, feeling nothing but excitement at the prospect of their plans coming together.

"Way ahead of you" Cage lifted the radio up to address Emerson again. "Carl, get her ready, it's time"

Emerson grinned from ear to ear after hearing his bosses words.

"Up" he ordered Lexa.

"Follow me" Lexa followed closely behind Emerson as he led her into a room which housed a large glass cube in the center. The cube was around the same size as a tennis court.

Emerson pressed a couple of buttons on his key pad, making one of the glass panels slide upwards on the cube.

"Inside" he pointed towards the entrance of the cube as he ordered her. The brunette did as she was told and awaited her next order.

Lexa looked upwards to see Cage, Titus and Nia staring down at her with amused expressions on their faces. She turned her head to the right as she clocked a man in his mid thirties approaching her. He was wearing a pair of grey shorts and no top, showing off his toned stomach and large pectorals. As he stepped inside the cube, he looked Lexa up and down as if she were a piece of meat.

The topless man stood directly in front of Lexa, with his fists balled up tightly by his sides. He gritted his teeth and snarled at Lexa as he saw her smirking at him. Cage's voice came booming through the intercom as the glass panel descended, effectively trapping them in the cube together.

"You will fight. And you will not stop until one of you is dead" the pair stared intensely at one another before Cage spoke his final word. "Kill!"

Lexa processed the word and immediately began stalking her prey. She side stepped to the left, whilst the topless man mirrored her movements. Lexa continued this, until he grew impatient, surging forwards with his fists raised and growling out in anger. Lexa smirked at his predictable actions, easily avoiding his careless swings. She twisted around and gripped onto his right arm, pulling back aggressively so it was pinned against his bare back. He let out a small groan at the awkward position he was now in. Lexa felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she snapped his arm in one swift motion. He fell forward, gripping said arm whilst Lexa gripped a handful of his sandy blonde hair. She dragged his body across the cube, so they were positioned in the center. He tried to wriggle out of Lexa's vice like grip, but failed when she slapped him across the face with the back of her right hand, sending a couple of his teeth flying out of his mouth. She grew tired of his poor attempts at fighting back. With one hand still gripping onto his hair, she circled his body so his back was pressed against her front. The brunette placed her hands on either side of his head, pushing her left forward as she pulled her right one back towards her body. Lexa let out a huff as she felt his neck snap before she heard it. She pushed his lifeless body to the floor as if he were a piece of rubbish.

Lexa looked up and made eye contact with Titus, without a second glance to the now dead man lying on the floor in front of her. He looked down at her, horrified at what he had just witnessed. To say she was half the mans size was an understatement. He knew the young girl was skilled, but there was no way in hell that she would have been able to take him down by herself. Titus tore his stare away from Lexa as he heard Cage clapping his hands together. He was clearly pleased with what he had just seen. Titus stole a quick glance at Nia stood next to him. He had never seen her looking so happy.

"Well, I'd say that was a success, wouldn't you!" Cage stated whilst looking between Titus and Nia.

Nia clapped her hands together once in excitement. "Well done, Cage. You can have as many of my soldiers as you want. Only if you let me borrow Lexa"

"Why?" Titus questioned, slightly confused.

"Because, Titus, I wish to destroy the Division completely. I want to squash those so called agents until there's nothing left but a pile of ashes. And I'm going to have that inbred Lexa be the one to do it. She's going to wish she had never been born after I'm through with her" Nia stated coldly, whilst staring down at the Lexa.

"No, I don't believe you!" Bellamy bellowed at his sister after she had informed him of what her and Jasper had seen. "There's no way she would do something like that!"

"Bellamy, we aren't lying" Jasper stated whilst staring off into the distance. He still couldn't believe it himself.

"That evil bitch Ontari. I'm going to kill her!" Bellamy shouted.

"Who's Ontari?" They all snapped their heads up as Clarke spoke. Clarke watched as Jasper, Bellamy and Octavia all averted her gaze. "Well?" She pushed them for an answer.

"Clarke" Octavia whispered as she made her way over to her. "She's one of the Ice Nations agents. She used to be with the Division…" Bellamy decided to finish Octavia's sentence.

"Yeah until she fucked off and joined them assholes! You know she's the real reason Alex is dead, O!" Octavia realized she had hit a soft spot when she mentioned Ontari. Alex was Bellamy's old girlfriend, the same Alex who left them the lodge. Her and Ontari were on a mission together, until it all went wrong and Alex ended up losing her life, whilst Ontari fled. The next they heard of Ontari, was when they found out she had joined the Ice Nation.

"Wait, so this Ontari betrayed you guys?" Octavia nodded her head in response Clarke's question. "So you saw her?"

Octavia took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, we saw her. But we also saw Lexa" she watched as Clarke's eyes brightened at the mention of her girlfriend. "Something's not right with her though. It looked like she was working with Ontari"

"What do you mean 'something's not right with her'?" Clarke almost shouted in frustration at Octavia.

"She killed someone. But it was like Ontari ordered her to do it, and she just did it without even thinking about it" Jasper swooped in to recuse Octavia. Bellamy let out an aggravated sigh as he rose from his wheel chair.

"We need to go after her!"

"Bellamy, stop!" Octavia tried to plead with her brother, however, he simply shrugged her hand away and strode out of the room, limping slightly. Clarke turned on her heels and followed Bellamy. The duo stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a gun shot echo through the corridor. Without a second thought, they both sprinted in the direction of the gun shot. Before Clarke rounded the corner, she heard a menacing voice.

"Now, this time, shoot him in the head" Ontari ordered Lexa as she held the gun in her hand pointing it down at Gustus.

"Lexa!" Clarke screamed out in horror as she witnessed what was happening. Ontari snapped her head up and looked at Clarke before she started laughing.

"Oh this is just too good! Lexa, look your girlfriends decided to join the party!" Bellamy growled out as he surged forward, but Ontari was too quick. She brought a gun up and shot him in the neck.

"Oh my god!" Clarke exclaimed as she dropped to her knees beside Bellamy's body.

"Don't be so dramatic Princess, it was just a tranquilizer. I'm under strict orders not to touch any one of you" Ontari stepped forward so she was stood beside Lexa. "Now, I can't say the same for Lexa" she stated whilst smiling slyly at Clarke.

"What have you done to her?!" She shrieked at Ontari.

"Clarke!" Gustus shouted. Ontari let out a loud huff as she shot one of the darts in Gustus' leg.

"Can you not see that I'm trying to have a conversation here?!" The evil girl shouted at Gustus as his body fell to the side, hitting the floor with a slight thump. She turned her attention back to Clarke, who was now standing. "Where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing how Lexa's going to be the one to kill each and every one of you pathetic creatures" Ontari had approached Clarke as she spoke and brought a knife up to her face, slightly caressing her features with it.

Clarke opened her eyes to see that Lexa was now staring at her, breathing heavily and baring her teeth. Her eyes were a deep shade of red.

"You know what she's waiting for?" Ontari didn't wait for Clarke to respond before she began speaking again. "She's waiting for me to tell her it's ok to kill you. But…I'm not sure how long her patience is going to last. I mean look at her" Ontari had wrapped her left arm around Clarke's throat and was now pointing the knife at Lexa to emphasize her point. "She's dying to get her hands on you" Clarke shivered as she heard Ontari whisper those words into her ear.

Clarke let out a small grunt as she felt her body being pushed forward. "Kill her" Ontari simply stated. Lexa smiled widely as she heard those words. As soon as she saw Clarke, all she had wanted to do was wrap her hands around her throat and squeeze until there was nothing left.

Clarke stood frozen. She watched Lexa approach her at an agonizing pace. She took a step back, as Lexa took two forwards. The smirk on Lexa's face slowly dissipated as she gained on her girlfriends position. They did this until Clarke felt the wall hit her back. She managed to duck just in time as Lexa's fist came flying towards her face. Clarke rolled out of the way as Lexa huffed in annoyance. She pulled her fist out of the now dented wall and twisted her body to find Clarke swinging her left fist, successfully hitting Lexa's cheek. Her head hardly moved as she gripped onto Clarke's wrist, twisting it into a position it shouldn't be in. Lexa's anger irradiated off her body as she heard the blonde's pained moans.

Lexa pushed Clarke's hand away and wrapped her left hand around her throat, squeezing it whilst she tossed her body to the floor. She landed harshly against the hard marble floor.

"Lexa!" Clarke cried out, but soon realized it was no good in pleading with the brunette. Lexa towered over Clarke's body, effectively pinning her to the ground beneath them. She brought both hands up to Clarke's neck, and pushed down, trying her best to crush it with her thumbs.

"Lexa, it's me, it's Clarke!" She managed to choke out. "I love you"

Clarke just about saw recognition flicker in Lexa's eyes before her vision turned black.

Lexa retracted her hands as soon as she realized what she had done. "Oh god, no!" She shook Clarke's body, but she didn't wake. Lexa desperately tried to find her pulse on her neck. The brunette breathed out a sigh of relief after feeling the pulsing beneath her fingers.

"Finish her!" Ontari bellowed from behind Lexa. She froze. "Did you not hear me?! I said finish her!" Before Ontari could say anything else, Lexa had swiveled around and struck the evil girl in her face, sending her flying across the room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She spat out.

Without a word, Lexa strode over to Ontari and gripped her by her hair, pulling her up in a standing position. "What I should have done years ago" and with that Lexa snapped Ontari's neck, watching her lifeless body fall to the ground.

Lexa turned around and stood completely still as she saw what she had done. Raven, Octavia, Monty and Jasper all watched in horror from behind the glass door. Lexa made eye contact with Octavia who stared back, not knowing what to do. Monty began working on the door, trying his best to get it to open. After a few minutes, the door slid open. Raven was at Clarke's side within seconds, checking to see if she was still alive, whilst Octavia knelt down to check on her brother.

"Jasper, I need you to carry Clarke to the med bay. I have to stop Gustus from bleeding out" Raven stated as she ran over to his body and pressed down on the bullet wound in his leg.

Octavia realized that Bellamy had simply been drugged and rocked back on her knees. She looked up to see Lexa staring at the opposite wall, not moving and hardly breathing. She rose to her feet and cautiously approached the brunette.

"Lex?" Octavia breathed out as she stood in front of her friend. Lexa's eyes were still red, but not as dark as they had been earlier. She brought her hands up to cup the brunette's face, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Lexa, come back!" Octavia pleaded with her as she saw Lexa's eyes close, open and close again. The second time she opened them, her eye color had changed back to their original green.

Lexa looked back and forth between Octavia's eyes as the events of the past days came flooding back. She staggered back out of Octavia's grip and howled out in pain. Raven and Monty snapped their heads up as they heard their friend screaming. They all watched, completely dumbfounded.

Raven ran over to Octavia. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing! Her eyes changed back to normal and she started doing this" Octavia shrieked back, panic clearly evident in her voice. Octavia approached Lexa again, but the brunette held her hand up as she saw her walking towards her.

The pain was unbearable. It was as if her memories were nails being hammered into her brain. She saw all the faces of the people she had mercilessly killed. She saw Gustus' face looking up at her as she shot him. She saw Clarke's bright blue eyes drain in front of her. _Clarke._

Octavia had continued to approach her, ignoring Lexa's pleads and was now kneeling in front of her. "Lexa" she whispered as she brought her right hand up to rest it on Lexa's arm. Lexa lifted her head and locked eyes with Octavia's. She noticed the black liquid pouring out of Lexa's nose and eyes. "Jesus" she stated under her breath at the sight of Lexa's face. She quickly removed her jacket, and began wiping away the liquid, not being able to look at it for much longer.

"Clarke…" Lexa whispered, just loud enough for Octavia to hear.

"She's alive" Octavia replied, after she had successfully removed all of the black liquid from Lexa's face.

Bellamy's groans filled the room as he began to wake up. He slowly lifted his body from the floor and looked all around him, slightly confused. He saw Gustus lying in a pool of his blood, with Monty trying his best to dress the wound. The next thing that caught his attention was Ontari's dead body across the room. _Thank god._ He thought to himself as he then noticed Octavia kneeling in front of a distraught looking Lexa.

Bellamy staggered over to Lexa and knelt down next to her. Without thinking he wrapped her up in his arms. She stiffened at the new sensation, but soon relaxed when she realized who it was.

Raven turned around as she heard quick footsteps sound from behind her. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair rush past her and stop in her tracks. Clarke stared down at Ontari's dead body, then turned her attention to Bellamy who was cradling Lexa in his arms.

"Lexa?" Raven cringed at the sound of Clarke's croaky voice. Lexa whipped her head up after hearing the blonde's voice. As soon as she lay eyes on her, all she could see was red. It was as if all the anger she had ever experience came flooding back.

Octavia witnessed Lexa's eyes change color again, but this time they changed back to dark red. "Shit! Bellamy, hold her!" He didn't react quick enough though, as Lexa pushed his arms away and flew forward towards Clarke. Octavia clocked the tranquilizer gun on the floor next to Ontari's body and dived over.

Clarke couldn't do anything but watch as Lexa charged into her body, sending them both flying back, hitting the floor. Before Lexa could do anything else, Octavia fired a shot into her back, causing her body to fall sideways.

"What the hell was that?!" Bellamy shouted as he saw the events unfold before him. Clarke sat up, breathing heavily as she looked down at her girlfriends unconscious body.

"We need to restrain her" Raven spoke clearly as she approached Clarke. She didn't argue back, too shocked at what had just happened.

Clarke watched as Bellamy lifted Lexa's body and carried her out of the room. Octavia followed closely behind. She made sure to make eye contact with Raven before she left, silently asking her to keep Clarke away.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" Raven spoke softly to Clarke as she helped her to her feet.

"I've seen this sort of thing before" Gustus informed them as he watched Lexa from the next room, through the one way glass. "It's a form of hypnosis. And not the nice, magic kind of hypnosis you see at fun fairs"

"So, what kind of hypnosis is this then?" Raven asked.

"The kind you use when you want to control a person. Not just their actions, but their mind. You condition them into turning their conscience off" Gustus responded.

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked through the glass at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed. Bellamy and Octavia hadn't left her side. "But didn't you say she snapped out of it? After she…" Clarke couldn't finish the sentence. Raven looked over at her friend as she heard her voice break.

"Yes, she did. Octavia coaxed her out of it" Raven stated, slightly confused.

"It wasn't Octavia. It was you, Clarke"

Clarke turned her head to watch Gustus as he spoke. "They may have conditioned her to turn her conscience off, but they didn't condition her to stop loving you"

"So why did she try killing her twice then?!" Raven asked angrily.

Gustus processed the question and thought about his answer for quite some time. "Because that's how they must have done it! To condition someone, you have to have some sort of leverage against said person. Their leverage was you, Clarke. They've somehow trained her brain into thinking that she has to hurt you, because they knew that you would be the one to bring her back, out of the hypnosis" he spoke softly as he addressed Clarke. She felt a tear drop down her cheek, and quickly swiped it away before she focused her attention back on Lexa, who was now awake.

"So, you're saying, if I walked into that room now, Lexa would try to kill me again? Because that's how they've meddled with her brain?" Clarke asked.

"Yes" she let out an unsteady breath at Gustus' response. "We'll find a way to bring her back, Clarke" he stated softly whilst placing his hand on her arm. They watched through the glass as Octavia and Lexa began talking.

"How is she?" Lexa asked Octavia, who was sitting next to Lexa's bed, holding her hand rather tightly.

"She's ok. A bit shook up, but she's ok" Octavia replied as she looked at their hands. "Lexa, you know it wasn't you. It was those bastards who have messed with your head!" Lexa retracted her hand as she heard Octavia speaking.

"Don't. Don't try and justify what I've done" Lexa spoke harshly to Octavia.

"Lexa…"

"Please, don't Octavia!" Lexa pleaded with her friend as she turned her head away.

Clarke watched Lexa closely as she turned her head and looked over in her direction. She knew that Lexa couldn't see through the glass, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she knew Clarke was stood on the opposite side.

"Octavia" Lexa looked back towards Octavia as she spoke, "I want to be alone"

Bellamy was the first to stand, beckoning his sister to follow. Octavia reluctantly agreed and left the room.

Clarke continued to watch Lexa as the brunette turned her head in her direction again once she was alone. She watched as Lexa swung her legs out and pushed herself off the bed, making her way over to the large glass panel separating them. Lexa gently placed her right hand against the glass before speaking.

"Clarke…I know you're there. I can't see you, but I just know" Clarke felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to her girlfriend's soft voice. She lifted her own hand up to the glass, placing it against Lexa's. "I need you to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you"

"I know, Lexa" she breathed out against the glass. Clarke could see the inner battle Lexa was having with herself. She noticed how her right eye remained red, where as her left was glistening green.

Their moment was interrupted when Clarke heard raised voices on the other side of the door. Lexa also heard the voices and took a few steps away from the glass panel. She recognized one of the voices instantly and winced as she felt a sharp pain begin to throb against her temples.

"No!" She shouted as she backed herself against the wall next to the bed. Clarke snapped her head back to look through the glass panel as she heard Lexa's pained voice cry out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lexa began screaming as she held her head in her hands and slid her body towards the floor. Clarke felt the panic take over her as she surged towards the door. When it was open, she realized who's voice had set Lexa off. _Titus, you bald bastard._

Bellamy had him pinned against the opposite wall by his throat, whilst Gustus tried his best to hold him back.

"Gustus, I swear to god…." Bellamy began before Clarke screamed at them both.

"Stop it!"

Octavia came running down the corridor at the sound of the scuffle. Clarke looked pleadingly at her friend as she stood in front of her. "Lexa needs you!" Octavia wasted no time in turning around and bursting through the door to Lexa's room. She hurried over to Lexa's hunched over body on the other side of the room.

"Bellamy, he's the only one who can help us right now. We need to give him a chance. To save Lexa" Gustus pleaded with Bellamy. He released Titus from his grip, but before he turned he landed a punch to his jaw. Titus let out a grunt as he lifted his hand up to rub his face.

"That's for Lexa" Bellamy spat out at him before turning and striding away.

Titus looked up at Gustus as he spoke. "I'm sorry, for Anya"

"Don't. Just help Lexa" Gustus responded. Titus simply nodded his head and took a few steps forward, before entering Lexa's room. Clarke kept a close eye on him as he did so. She made her way back into the room next door, so she could watch what Titus was doing. Gustus followed suit and went to stand next to Clarke in front of the glass panel.

Octavia turned her head to find Titus approaching them. She instantly stood in front of Lexa's body, shielding her from the bald bitch. "Don't come any closer!" Octavia warned him. She watched as he held his hands out in front of him, signalling that he meant no harm.

"Octavia, I want to help her. Once I realized what Nia wanted to do, I knew I had to do something to stop it. Lexa doesn't deserve this" Titus spoke in a calm manner as he continued to take slow steps towards Octavia. She stepped to the side, letting Titus have access to Lexa as she realized he was genuine, but stayed close just in case.

He knelt down in front of Lexa, whilst placing his hands gently on her arms. He pulled them down, revealing Lexa's pained face looking up at his own. He noticed how one eye was a different color to the other. The guilt came rushing over him as he took in her mournful eyes, staring intensely back.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked in a small voice.

"Red"

"No" Lexa shook her head as she heard the first word.

"Imagine"

"Please, no!" Lexa pleaded as she tried to break free from Titus' iron grip. Clarke watched on in horror as her girlfriend struggled against the bald man.

"Tower"

Clarke began to panic, thinking this was wrong. "Gustus, we have to stop him!"

"Just let him try" Gustus replied softly, trying his best to calm the blonde down.

"Force"

"Stop!" Lexa shouted out whilst clenching her eyes together.

"Monster"

Clarke watched as Lexa visibly relaxed after hearing the last word. Titus still gripped onto her arms and waited patiently for Lexa to respond. Octavia was now kneeling down next to Titus, looking at Lexa in concern. She was about to speak, however was silenced by Lexa's eyes. They opened, once. Octavia fell back in shock as she saw Lexa's eyes go completely black before she shut them again. She saw how red they were when she opened them the next time.

Lexa continued to stare intensely into Titus' blue eyes.

"You shall never again attempt to harm Clarke. You do not hate her, you love her" Titus had moved his grip from her arms onto both sides of her face. "She is your family" as he spoke, Lexa's eyes had begun to bleed the same black liquid from earlier.

"What is that?!" Octavia shouted out.

"It's the serum that Cage has injected her with. It courses through her veins, the same way the blood flows through mine and yours" Titus replied without taking his eyes away from Lexa.

"Repeat what I have just told you, Lexa" Titus ordered. Lexa repeated them, word for word.

"Again" she did so again and again and again, until the liquid had stopped pouring from her eyes. Titus brought his hands across her cheeks, cleaning up the liquid.

"One more time" he asked her.

"I shall never again attempt to harm Clarke. I do not hate her, I love her. She is my family"

"Good" he stated as he let go of her face and rose to his feet. Octavia looked up, slightly confused at his actions. She watched as he looked across the room towards the glass panel and nodded his head.

Gustus saw Titus nod his head and turned to Clarke before speaking. "Clarke, it's time. I'm going to be in the room with you, just in case" she stared up at Gustus as he spoke. She didn't have to ask him what he had meant, she already knew.

"Octavia, we have to leave now" Titus informed Octavia, who was still sat on the floor protecting Lexa.

"But…"

"Now" he stated firmly. She reluctantly agreed as she heard the door opening behind her. Gustus was the first to walk in, with Clarke not far behind. Octavia walked past Clarke, briefly squeezing her hand before shutting the door behind her.

Lexa was in the same position as before, simply staring at the adjacent wall. Gustus took his position in the corner of the room, gesturing for Clarke to enter further. She cautiously walked towards her girlfriend, very wary of her movements. She stopped briefly as she caught sight of Lexa's head snap up. Lexa focused her eyes on Clarke in front of her. Clarke couldn't take her eyes away from her girlfriends intense glare. Her face was void of any emotion.

After a few minutes, Clarke continued walking towards Lexa, stopping just a couple of feet away. She slowly knelt down so she was now eye level with her girlfriend. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke as she did so. She swallowed the lump in her throat whilst she looked into the glowing, red eyes staring back at her.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered just about loud enough for Lexa to hear her.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered back. Clarke watched in amazement as both of Lexa's eyes gradually faded back to green. She watched as the green orbs darted across her face, as if Lexa was seeing her for the first time. Clarke saw her girlfriends eyes drop to her throat. Lexa slowly lifted her right hand up, however quickly retracted it after seeing Clarke flinch slightly. She hadn't meant to flinch away, but couldn't help it.

"No" she stated as she leaned over and gently brought Lexa's hand back up and placed it on her own cheek. The brunette let out a tiny sob at the intimate action. Clarke closed her eyes at the touch. She felt Lexa's thumb caressing her cheek before it began moving down and gently ghosting across her lips, which parted in response. Her hand then went lower and hovered over Clarke's bruised throat.

"I'm so sorry, Clarke" she opened her eyes after hearing Lexa's hoarse voice. She shook her head in response and began to lean in towards Lexa's face. To her surprise, Lexa gently pushed her away and stood up, leaving a stunned Clarke on the floor.

"Lexa, what is it?" Clarke questioned as she watched her step further away from her.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I can't do this"

"No, Lexa wait, just stop!" Clarke pleaded as she tried gripping onto her girlfriends wrist, however Lexa was too quick for her and ripped it back as soon as she felt Clarke's hand against her own.

"Don't you get it?!" Clarke took a step back as Lexa shouted at her, feeling the lump began to form in her throat. "You almost died! I almost killed you, Clarke, with these!" She screamed whilst holding her hands out in front of her. "I watched as I drained the life from your eyes!" Lexa couldn't look at her girlfriend anymore, afraid that she would break her.

Clarke stood frozen, watching as Lexa's breathing became erratic. After what felt like an eternity, Lexa broke the silence, speaking in a soft, quiet voice.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you aren't afraid of me, Clarke" Lexa had shifted her body so she was now facing Clarke. They locked eyes from across the room. Clarke felt her chest restrict looking into her girlfriends glazed over green orbs. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times, but soon found she couldn't speak.

Lexa nodded her head in understanding and broke the eye contact as she made her way to the door. Clarke watched her go, shaking her head in disbelief. The tears were streaming down her face as she tried to speak, but still nothing came out. She wanted to stop Lexa from leaving her, but her feet wouldn't move.

Lexa walked down the corridor of the bunker, fighting back the tears that were ready to spill as she thought back to the broken look on Clarke's face.

"Lexa!" She heard Octavia calling her name from behind but continued walking without looking back. Octavia felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let her go" Raven spoke softly into Octavia's ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Lexa felt the sun shining down on her face as she emerged from the tunnel. She lifted her head up and took a deep breath in, letting the fresh air hit her nostrils. The brunette looked to her right and saw what was left of the wooden shack. Her heart ached at the thought of Anya dying in her arms. Lexa decided to walk in the opposite direction, not wanting to relive that moment. She couldn't believe what had happened over these past few weeks. They had all been living a nightmare, not to mention the fact that Lincoln was still missing.

Lexa must have walked at least 50 meters before she was stopped by an all too familiar voice screaming at her.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" Clarke choked out through the hot desert wind. Lexa turned abruptly and was met with a furious blonde striding towards her.

"Why do you keep walking away from me?!"

"Clarke..."

"No! You don't get to run away every time something bad happens or when things get too difficult!" The blonde shouted as she threw her hands up in the air. "This" Clarke pointed between herself and Lexa to emphasize her point, "is not something you can just walk away from. I won't accept that, Lexa!" Clarke was so close to her face now, she could feel her hot breath against her cheeks. Lexa swallowed as she felt the heat radiating from Clarke's body. Her blue eyes kept flickering between her own, then flickered down to Lexa's slightly parted lips.

Lexa saw a single tear fall down Clarke's cheek as she closed the distance, crashing her lips against the brunette's. Lexa pulled away, to make sure this is what Clarke really wanted. Clarke nodded her head once, before she pulled Lexa forward by the back of her neck, instantly bringing their lips together again. Lexa steadied herself by grabbing onto Clarke's forearms as they wrapped around Lexa's middle, whilst their lips glided against each other's in a perfect dance. Lexa tilted her head to the right, giving Clarke more access as she chased after her girlfriends lips. Their bodies were pressed so close together, it was if they had molded into one. Lexa pulled back slightly, gasping for air with her eyes firmly closed as she felt the tears falling down her face. She felt Clarke's soft hands gently wiping at her cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears.

Lexa slowly opened her eyes to find Clarke looking back at her. Her own eyes glazed over but full of love and adoration. She rested her forehead against Lexa's as she spoke. "I love you"

"I love you, madly" Clarke felt a smile pulling at her lips after hearing Lexa's words.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lexa" Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips as the tips of their noses brushed. Lexa let out an unsteady breath before replying.

"What if…"

"Nope" Clarke declared, leaning back to look into Lexa's eyes as she spoke. "No 'what ifs' or 'maybes'. We're going to get through this. Together. I already told you once, you don't get to leave without me. Don't make me tell you again" Lexa heard a small chuckle escape her mouth as she listened to Clarke's words. She wrapped her arms around her, burying her head in the crook of Clarke's her.

"Come on, lets go back inside. My pale skin can't cope with this desert heat" Clarke stated, whilst she took Lexa's hand in her own and dragged her back in the direction of the tunnel entrance. Lexa brought Clarke's hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss against her warm skin.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Lexa responded excitedly.

"Gustus has been training me! I'm a ninja now!" Lexa reared her head back in laughter as she watched Clarke twirl around, kicking her leg out and swinging her arms up.

"So you think you can take me on?" Lexa asked humorously.

"Hell yeah! You don't stand a chance against me now!" Clarke quipped back as she ran a circle around Lexa, before slapping her bum and sprinting off in front of the her.

"Hey!" Lexa exclaimed as she ran after her girlfriend. Clarke wasn't as quick as Lexa so it didn't take her long to catch up. She let out a small yelp as she felt Lexa's strong arms picking her up from behind, effectively spinning her around, before falling to the sandy floor like a bag of potatoes, with Lexa towering over Clarke.

"Still think you can take me?" Lexa asked Clarke with a raised eyebrow as she pinned the blondes hands next to her head using her own. Without responding, Clarke brought her right leg up, wrapping it around Lexa's waist as she used all her strength to push Lexa off her. Their bodies had switched places, with Clarke now pinning a shocked looking Lexa beneath her. She positioned her legs on either side of Lexa's waist, consequently pinning her in place.

"Always" Clarke whispered in response as her eyes raked over her girlfriends face before they finally met green. Lexa had a huge smile tugging at her lips as she looked back up at Clarke, her teeth shining brightly against her tanned complexion. Just as Clarke leant down, closing the distance between their faces, Lexa lifted her hands and began using her fingers to tickle Clarke's side, causing her to jolt up.

"Oh my god, Lexa stop!" The blonde cried out in between laughter.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Raven and Octavia had followed Clarke not long after witnessing her storming after Lexa. They watched in amusement as the couple wrestled each other in the sand. Raven couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face after hearing the blonde's laughter echoing across the desert. Lexa's head snapped up as she heard Octavia laughing at the scene before her. She looked back down at her girlfriend.

"I think we have an audience" Lexa whispered. Clarke arched her back so she could twist her head to look behind her. She saw Raven and Octavia looking down at them, giggling like children. Clarke felt Lexa's weight lift off her as her own body was brought up too. Lexa had begun to dust Clarke down when Octavia approached them.

"Told you that you are too cute. But I'm glad you're ok, Lex" Octavia spoke with sincerity in her voice. Lexa locked eyes with her sister as she spoke, seeing the sorrow evident behind her blue orbs.

"We are going to find him, O" Octavia nodded her head in reply, unable to speak about Lincoln without feeling like she was going to break. "Lets go back in, we'll come up with a plan" Lexa declared as all four of them made their way back inside the bunker.

Gustus sat with his left leg propped up on the chair opposite as he listened to Titus. He thought back to when Lexa had the gun trained on him, seconds away from pulling the trigger and ending his life. He had no doubts that she would have done it had Clarke and Bellamy not distracted her. Gustus followed Titus' movements as the other man paced the room, explaining what Cage and Nia had done.

"I had no idea what their real motivations were, Gustus. I was fueled by rage when I made the alliance with Nia" he protested.

"No you weren't, Titus. We both know the real reason why you sold us out, so do not stand there and lie to my face" Gustus warned. "Do you know how many lives were taken when the Ice Nation destroyed the Pyramid. Do you not remember the reason it was invented?!" Gustus rarely let anger get the better of him, however this conversation with Titus was getting beyond a joke. His patience was wearing thin listening to his lies.

Bellamy stood on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the door, as he watched the interaction between Gustus and Titus. It took all the strength he could muster to restrain from lunging at the bald bastard. He may well have helped Lexa, but that didn't make up for the rest of his mistakes.

"Nia will unleash hell on this place as soon as she realizes Ontari's dead!" Titus pleaded.

"So we leave" both Gustus and Titus turned their attention towards Bellamy as he raised his voice. "Thinking about it, we could use an inside man, Gustus" Titus began to protest, however was silenced.

"Bellamy is right. Titus, if you truly want to help us then you shall return to Cage and Nia, whilst we come up with a plan to take them down". The room grew silent as Titus weighed up his options. He could refuse, but most likely be fed to the wolves by Gustus or he could comply and help them. Either way, the chances of him dying were highly likely.

"Ok, I will return to them. Before I do, we need to make sure Lexa is ready for this"

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asked slightly confused by his words.

"If and when she is faced with Cage, the first thing he is going to do is try taking over her mind again. We need to make sure she's prepared for that. Clarke may well be able to bring her out of it under certain circumstances, but if she can't" Titus let out a shaky breath before continuing. "The consequences will be dire. I've seen her kill a man twice her size with just her bare hands and that was only because Cage ordered her to do it" both Gustus and Bellamy processed Titus' words. Bellamy couldn't wait to get his hands on this coward Cage.

Bellamy was about to respond, until he heard footsteps and numerous voices approaching the room. He turned to open the door just in time to catch Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Octavia walking past. The four girls stopped as they saw Bellamy on the opposite side of the door. Lexa peered over his shoulder to find Titus and Gustus staring intensely at one another, clearly having a heated debate. Clarke felt Lexa's body tense next to her.

"Girls" Gustus addressed them. "You should join us" Lexa glanced at Clarke before leading her into the room. Raven and Octavia followed closely behind. Raven felt the anger course through her veins as she saw Titus staring at each of them. She saw how he cringed slightly when looking between Clarke and Lexa.

"Do you have a problem, Titus?" Octavia was shocked at Raven's frowardness as she addressed him. He tore his gaze away from Lexa and locked his almost grey eyes with Raven's dark brown orbs. As Titus opened his mouth to respond, Bellamy interrupted them by slamming the door behind him.

"You have no authority here, Titus. Don't forget that" Bellamy growled. Titus closed his mouth, admitting defeat as he took a seat at the table where Gustus was sat.

"What are we doing here?" Octavia questioned her brother.

"Titus is going back. To Nia and Cage" Bellamy informed his sister. Clarke took a slight in take of breath as she felt Lexa's grip over her hand tightening at the mention of her captures. "He's going to be our inside man, and try to take the heat off us whilst we find somewhere else to stay"

"That's a good idea. But where?" Clarke asked.

"How about the lodge?" Octavia asked whilst looking between Bellamy and Lexa.

"Surely they know where that is though, seeing as though that's where you were kidnapped, O" Lexa stated.

"It doesn't make a difference. They will eventually be able to find you, wherever you go" Titus informed them.

"The lodge it is then!" Raven declared whilst clapping her hands together. "Wherever that is" she said whilst rolling her eyes.

Once the group had discussed their plans further there wasn't much else to say, so Octavia took the opportunity to excuse herself from the room. Raven followed suit, as well as Bellamy and Clarke. Lexa had just began to rise from her seat when Gustus asked her to stay.

"Lexa, would you mind staying?" He saw the worried look on Clarke's face before continuing. "Just for a while" she reluctantly agreed, giving Clarke a reassuring smile as she watched her leave the room with Bellamy and Raven. Lexa turned, looking expectantly at Gustus, waiting for him to explain himself. She watched the older man lift his body from the chair and stumble towards her, obviously still in pain with his leg. Remembering why he was in pain, she felt the guilt pulse through her. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat as she remembered how close she was to ending his life. This man had done nothing but love her ever since the Division took her in. He was the closest thing she had to a father and she almost killed him.

Gustus saw the recognition flash in Lexa's eyes as he sat down in the seat next to her. He watched as she avoided his gaze, bowing her head to look at her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Gustus" he brought his hands up and cupped Lexa's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't, Lexa. It wasn't your fault. It _isn't_ your fault" Gustus spoke in a soft voice, looking back and forth between Lexa's glazed over green orbs. She closed her eyes whilst she nodded her head in understanding. Gustus retracted his hand after seeing her relax and brought his attention back to Titus, who was stood on the opposite side of the table watching them intently. Lexa did the same, waiting for Titus to tell her what she needed to know.

Bellamy sat in the chair, looking expectantly at Raven through the mirror in front of him.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Definitely" Bellamy responded without a second thought. Raven nodded her head once before plugging the small device in the plug socket next to Bellamy. The electric razor came to life as she brought it up and connected it to his scalp. He watched as his own hair began to fall down past his face. Raven was careful in her movements, not wanting to take too much off. She brought her left hand up and pulled his shaggy locks from his face as she dragged the razor back and forth across his head. Bellamy closed his eyes after feeling Raven's soft hand caress his head. There was no doubt his feelings for the younger girl had grown over these past few weeks. Although he would never admit that, especially after seeing how torn up she was after Anya's death.

"Holy shit! I didn't think you were actually serious, Bell!" Octavia's voice startled both Raven and Bellamy, causing him to snap his eyes open after hearing his sister shouting across the room. Raven smirked at Octavia as she continued to remove Bellamy's hair from his head.

Once Bellamy's hair resided on the floor and not his head, Raven switched the device off and rubbed his now smooth globe like head. He smiled his signature goofy grin, whilst swiveling around on the chair to face his sister.

"What do you think?"

"You look like a burnt sausage" she replied without looking up from her magazine. Raven started laughing and Bellamy joined in not long after. It was true, he did look similar to a burnt sausage. After actually getting burnt, he didn't think there was much point in keeping his hair, especially since most of the right side of his head was frazzled. It certainly didn't look as bad as it had one week ago, but he still cringed slightly when looking at his own reflection.

"I think you look great, Bellamy" Raven stated whilst smiling warmly at the older boy. This caught Octavia's attention. She raised her head to find Bellamy and Raven smiling at each other from across the room. Rolling her eyes, she brought her right hand up and stuck one of her fingers into her mouth as she made a choking noise. Raven swatted her with the towel in her hands.

"Where's Clarke?" Bellamy asked his sister as he caressed his now shaved head with his right hand, liking the new sensation.

"Waiting for Lexa" Octavia simply stated before throwing the worn magazine onto the table in front of her.

"Well, I'm gonna go and pack!" Raven declared as she made her way out of the room.

Clarke had made her way back up to the room her and Lexa shared, thinking it was best to pack now so they could leave whenever necessary. She was currently in their bedroom, scouring the draws for anything she thought they would need. Clarke missed her own clothes. Not that it wasn't great wearing Lexa's clothes, but she wished she had had a chance to pack a few of her own things before all this madness started. She didn't even know if her house was still standing, let alone if her things were still there. Just as she threw a jumper in her backpack, she heard the front door to the apartment open and shut.

Lexa walked down the small corridor of their apartment, searching for the blonde. Her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed wrapped up in her girlfriends arms.

"Lex, is that you?" Clarke called from the bedroom door. She rounded the corner just in time to stop herself from bumping into Lexa, who looked absolutely exhausted. Her hair was up in a loose pony, whilst a few stray locks hung down across her face. Clarke let her eyes wander lower and saw that a black liquid was dripping down her right cheek, leaking from her eye. That same eye was a dark shade of red, whilst the other was still bright green.

"Oh, Lexa" Clarke cooed as she brought her hand up to wipe the liquid away from Lexa's face.

"It's just the memories" Lexa whispered as she felt Clarke's soft hand caressing her face.

"You mean you remember?"

"Everything"

"When you're…"

Lexa nodded her head, answering Clarke's question, unable to say anything else. She felt as though her body was on the verge of shutting down. As if Clarke could sense this, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her in for a tight embrace. Lexa felt her body relax after feeling Clarke's strong arms around her. Clarke listened as her girlfriends breathing evened out and her body began to sag in her arms. In one swift motion, Lexa felt herself being lifted off the ground as Clarke carried her into the bedroom and gently lay her body on top of the covers of their bed.

"You rest now, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave" Clarke whispered as she leant down and placed a kiss on Lexa's forehead. Lexa didn't have the energy to respond so let out a content sigh before turning over and burying her head in the soft pillow. Clarke watched her sleep for a few minutes, before she retreated from the room, closing the door in the process.

Raven was stood in the middle of her living room looking down at a picture of her and Anya from a few years ago. They were looking at each other, with wide smiles on their faces as their hands were joined together in the middle of the table. Arm wrestling was an activity they found themselves doing on a regular basis. She would often challenge the older girl, just so she would have an excuse to touch her. Raven remembered this particular arm wrestle as if it happened yesterday. She had been training especially hard and knew she was getting stronger. It was the first time she had defeated Anya and felt so proud of herself. It was also the first time she had seen Anya looking so happy. Thinking back, she didn't know if it was her strength that led her to winning or if Anya had let her win, knowing how happy it would make Raven. She felt a tear slowly drop down her face at the memory. In another life, they would have been happy together.

She folded the photo and placed it in her back pocket, knowing it would be safe there. Seeing the silver hand gun resting on the coffee table in front of her, she walked around and picked it up, making sure it was fully loaded before placing it in its holster against her right thigh. Raven then packed the essentials she knew she would need. Ammunition, clothes, food, toiletries. The usual shit. She thought to herself as she took in her appearance in the wall length mirror before her. Her black jeans were slightly faded in color, and had started to rip at the knees. The red top she wore was slightly too tight, but comfy never the less. Her black timberland's were her prized possessions. She wasn't going to part with them bad boys any time soon. Raven took one last sweep of the apartment, making sure she had everything and grabbing her black leather jacket on the way out. She made her way up to the third floor, to see if Lexa was back from her meeting with Gustus and the bald bastard.

Clarke was stood in front of the see through wall, mesmerized by the pool below her. She was slightly disappointed that she hadn't had the chance to take a dip since being at the bunker. _Least of my worries._ Clarke thought to herself as she heard the front door creak open behind her. She was surprised to find Raven walking towards her after she had turned to investigate.

"Hey, I just thought I'd come and check on you. Is Lexa back yet?"

"Yeah, she's asleep in the bedroom. How are you doing?" Clarke asked her friend as she made her way over to her. Raven simply shrugged her shoulders in reply and rewarded Clarke with a smile.

"Same shit, different day" Raven stated as she plonked herself down on the leather sofa. "I wonder where this lodge is"

"It's just on the outskirts of the city, next to the ocean. It's really beautiful" Clarke replied. Raven snapped her head up to look at her friend.

"Wait, you know about it?! How do you know and I don't?!"

"Chill Raven. I only know because that's where Lexa took off to after she found out about her parents"

"Don't go getting jealous now, Ray" Clarke and Raven looked towards the bedroom as they heard Lexa speak. The brunette smirked at Raven as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"How are you feeling babe?" Clarke asked her girlfriend.

"Better after my nap, thanks by the way" Lexa replied, looking lovingly at the Clarke. "When do we leave?"

"Now. I saw Gustus in the corridor before I came here. He wants us to leave as soon as possible. Something about getting as far away from here as we can or whilst we can. I don't know, I kind of switched off half way though the conversation" Raven stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, how are we getting there? Please tell me you're not flying that helicopter again. I don't know if I could cope with another helicopter ride!" Clarke whined at Raven after realizing she hadn't noticed any cars around the bunker.

"Don't worry, Blondie, Anya had her own private car stash. You won't have to suffer my flying again"

"I hope so" Clarke quipped back, making Lexa laugh in the process. Lexa's laugh brought a smile to Clarke's face. Raven watched the interaction between the couple.

"I don't know how long I can stand being in a room with you two. Seriously, you're just too in love"

"There's no such thing, Raven!" Lexa replied as she lightly hit the brown eyed girl across her head.

"Come on, I wanna go check out this car stash!" Lexa held her hand out for Clarke to take as she spoke. She practically dragged her out of their room, making sure to grab the back pack on the way. Lexa was beyond excited to see what cars Anya had stashed away. She loved cars like there was no tomorrow.

"Ohhh yes!" Lexa exclaimed after taking in all the delicious cars parked in front of her. There was a four door black, matte Jeep Wrangler with blacked out windows and dark grey alloys. To its right was a formula one red Porsche 911, with glistening silver alloys. Next lay a 2016 model green Dodge Charger. But the one that caught Lexa's eye was the brand new, gun metal grey Lamborghini Huracan Spyder. She made her way over to the beauty, slowly caressing each car as she passed them. The Huracan was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She peered inside to see it had an all black interior, except for the bright green stitching to match the green brake paddles visible against the black alloys.

Clarke witnessed her girlfriend basically orgasm over this car in front of her. Lexa turned around to lock eyes with The blonde after she heard her chuckling behind her.

"This one" Lexa pointed down at the Lamborghini whilst speaking "is ours!" She gleefully declared as she lodged her back pack behind the drivers side, before hopping over the door and sliding into the plush, leather seat. Clarke simply shook her head and laughed as she made her way over. She opened the passengers side door and carefully dropped down into the seat, not wanting to damage the clearly expensive car. Lexa was still mesmerized by the Huracan before she realized Clarke was staring at her in amusement. Lexa turned her head as she slid her hands up and down the leather steering wheel.

"Do you even have the keys?" Clarke asked humorously as she saw Lexa's facial expression drop slightly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll find them!" Raven stated sarcastically from across the garage.

"Jesus!" Bellamy shouted out as he took in the sights of the garage. "How come you guys get the Lambo?" He asked with a pouty expression as he saw Lexa and Clarke sat in the grey sports car.

"Sorry baldy, first come first served!" Lexa shouted back at her brother. Octavia simply patted him on the back and walked over to the Jeep Wrangler, opening the passengers side door, throwing herself in without a word.

Raven scoured the walls which housed all the keys. She found the one for the Jeep and threw it at Bellamy, who caught it with ease before he made his way over to the 4x4. She then found the Lamborghini keys and turned to go hand them to Lexa.

"Where's everyone else?" Lexa asked as she took the key from Raven.

"I'm taking the chopper, with Gustus and Monty. It will be quicker, and Monty will be able to set up a defense network as you guys are driving over. Jasper wanted to go with Bell" she answered as she nodded her head over towards the Jeep. Both Clarke and Lexa looked to their right to see Jasper plodding towards the Jeep. He waved at them as he climbed up into the black truck.

"Drive safely guys, I'll see you there!" Raven shouted back to them as she made her way out of the garage.

"How are we supposed to get out of here, Lex? We're underground" Clarke stated whilst looking over at her girlfriend, who was still ogling over the Lambo.

"Erm, I'm guessing it's this button here?" Lexa replied, unsure as to what this button actually did. She raised her hand and tentatively pressed the button. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until there was a large metallic bang echoing around the garage. Before the blonde could speak, she felt the car being lifted upwards. She looked up to see the roof was parting, letting the sun shine down on them. The next thing they knew, the whole garage was now in the middle of the desert. Lexa let out a content huff at herself, before she flipped the key over in her hands.

"Ready?" Lexa asked her girlfriend as she placed the key into the slot besides the steering wheel. Clarke looked to her left to be met with a huge toothy grin on Lexa's face. She rolled her eyes and nodded in reply. Lexa wasted no time in pressing the start/stop button, feeling the engine roar to life.

"Oh my, I think I'm in love"

"Excuse me?" Clarke questioned, amused at Lexa's wording. Lexa didn't listen to her though as she caressed the steering wheel and pushed her foot down softly on the accelerator, testing out the engine. The low growl the car let out sent shivers up Lexa's spine. She pushed down further on the pedal and felt the car vibrate beneath her. The beast was begging to be let loose as she heard the growling grow louder the harder she pressed down.

"Are we ever going to set off?" Clarke asked impatiently. Before Lexa had a chance to answer, she heard Bellamy shouting at her from his window.

"Hey Lex! Think you can beat me?" The goofy boy teased Lexa with his lips turned up in a big smile. She simply huffed in response and pushed the hand brake down, instantly feeling the car pull forwards. Bellamy watched in amusement as the Lamborghini roared away, leaving a a trail of sand in its wake. He stepped down hard on the accelerator pedal, causing the Jeep to fly forwards away from the garage.

Lexa let out a loud laugh as she felt the wind flying through her hair. She looked to her right and saw Clarke's disheveled appearance, causing her laughter to increase. Clarke heard Lexa howling with laughter next to her and couldn't help but join in. She lifted her hands up in the air, feeling the hot desert wind pushing against her palms as the car flew across the sandy road. Lexa felt the adrenaline running through her veins as she looked down at the speedometer, reading 120 mph. She pulled back a bit on the accelerator as they neared the main road. The girls both looked on in shock after seeing abandoned cars littering the highway. Lexa brought the car to a stop, trying to remember which way she should go.

"What's up?" Clarke asked her girlfriend as she realised they had come to a stop.

"I'm just thinking"

"Oh god!" The blonde responded as she let out a chuckle. Lexa looked at her, rolling her eyes in the process, before replying.

"Do you wanna go home?" Clarke frowned, slightly confused, as to what Lexa had just asked her. It wasn't until she looked into her green eyes that she caught on to what she had meant. Lexa stared, expectantly, into Clarke's blue eyes.

"More than anything. But we can't just leave everyone"

"We aren't leaving them. It would just be for the night" Lexa stated with a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

"Well, in that case, take me home Miss Woods" Lexa's smile turned into a huge toothy one hearing her girlfriends response.

"With pleasure, Miss Griffin" as the brunette rolled the Lamborghini onto the highway, she reached behind her and pulled her bag onto Clarke's lap. "Will you grab the radio out of the front pocket please?" She did so without replying, and began speaking into the small device.

"Hey guys, me and Lexa are gonna take a slight detour if you don't mind"

"Sure thing! Keep in touch though" Octavia replied, amused at the two girls.

"A detour?" Bellamy questioned his sister.

"I'm guessing they're going back to their house. Clarke mentioned it today, that she missed it" Octavia informed her brother. They were still driving along the sandy road that led to the highway. The Jeep was certainly quick, but no where near as fast as the Lamborghini.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Jasper asked from the back seat.

"Probably a few hours" Bellamy replied whilst looking into the rear view mirror.

"Ok cool. I'm just gonna put my feet up, wake me when we get there!" Jasper stated as he removed his shoes and made himself comfy, sprawling out along the three back seats. Octavia smiled to herself as she watched her friend. She figured taking a nap wouldn't hurt, seeing as though they probably wouldn't be getting much peace and quiet when they got to the lodge.

Lexa and Clarke had been driving along the highway for about twenty minutes when they saw a large red tanker flying past them on the opposite side of the road.

"Jeez, he's in a hurry!" Clarke exclaimed as she turned her head to watch the tanker roaring down the road. Lexa didn't reply though, her eyes were trained on the rear view mirror watching the tanker getting smaller the further it got. She saw the logo plastered on the side and couldn't for the life of her remember where she had seen it before. It was a white eagle, spreading its wings with flames bursting from the end of its feathers. After a few minutes, realization came crashing down on her like a tonne of bricks.

"Shit!" She shouted as she slammed on the brakes and pulled the hand brake up, effectively swinging the car in a 180 degree motion. Clarke had to hold onto the side of the door and dashboard to steady herself after the feeling the car spin. Before she had a chance to protest, Lexa had pushed down on the accelerator, sending them flying after the tanker.

"Lexa, what the fuck?" Clarke managed choke out, feeling the wind being knocked out of her with Lexa's insane driving. The brunette was focused intently on the road, jerking in and out of the abandoned cars.

"It's the Ice Nation!" Lexa responded, trying her best to shout across the wind. "Have you got your seat belt on?" She asked, genuinely concerned over Clarke's safety.

"Yes" Clarke choked out.

Bellamy was enjoying the drive. It was the first time in what felt like forever, that he could simply enjoy driving. Of course there was always that feeling of dread in his stomach that something could go wrong at any minute but he tried his best to push that away. In this moment, it was just him, this Jeep and the road.

Just as he settled in a peaceful state, he heard a crash from behind. After looking in his mirror, he felt the dread building back up in the pit of his stomach. A huge red tanker was gaining on him, plowing into any car that got in its way. And that was a lot of cars considering the amount that littered the highway.

"What's that noise?" Octavia asked groggily as she rose from her slumped position in the chair. She checked her mirror and caught site of the tanker coming towards them. "Oh my god!" She cried out. "Bell, go faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, O!" Bellamy shouted back. Jasper heard his friends arguing and lifted his body off the seats to see what was happening. He opened his mouth to protest, however was immediately silenced as he felt the car jerk forward. Looking behind him, he found what had hit them.

Bellamy tried swerving the jeep to the right, but the tanker chased after him and plowed into the back of them again, causing the back window to shatter. Jasper ducked, avoiding the shards of glass flying across him. Bellamy continued to swerve the truck from left to right, trying his best to shake the tanker. This only seemed to anger the driver as he began raining bullets down on the Jeep.

"Oh god!" Jasper shouted loudly. Octavia looked behind and was met by a terrified looking Jasper. She leant down and pulled out her assault rifle, making sure it was loaded. After hitting the button to lower her window, she peeked her head out and started firing back at the tanker, effectively hitting the right sided panel, causing the window to shatter. One of the men in the tanker began firing his shot gun at Octavia.

"Octavia!" Bellamy screamed at his sister as he saw she was practically dangling out of the passengers side window. He grabbed onto the edge of her pants, successfully keeping her from falling further out of the window. She quickly retreated back into the car after seeing the shotgun aimed at her.

"Fuck!" She shrieked as the shotgun shells continued hitting the Jeep.

"O, take the wheel!" Bellamy shouted at his sister. She immediately grabbed onto the wheel after seeing him clamber into the back of the Jeep.

"Alright buddy?" Bellamy asked a shocked Jasper, who was still ducked down, hiding from bullets. The younger boy simply nodded his head in reply as Bellamy leaned over the seats, searching for his weapon. He let out an aggravated huff after the tanker crashed into the back of them again. Bellamy kept fumbling around the boot, however finally cried out in joy after he felt his hand glide over his prized shotgun.

"Be careful, Bell!" Octavia addressed her brother, a look of worry etched across her face as she watched him climb into the boot. He turned his head briefly to nod at Octavia, before jumping out of the Jeep and landing on the bonnet of the red tanker. He clung onto the metal grill, as he heard gunshots being fired just above his head. After a few more seconds, the bullets stopped. He knew the driver was reloading so took this chance to pull his body up and charge at the glass. He jumped into the passengers side of the cab, swinging his left leg round and connecting with the drivers jaw. The driver kept his left hand on the steering wheel, whilst his right brought the hand gun up to point at Bellamy. But, Bellamy was too quick and slapped it out of his face, sending it crashing to the floor.

The unknown driver slammed his foot on the brakes, sending Bellamy flying into the hard dashboard. His head hit it with so much force, he almost blacked out. He then felt a foreign object pulling him back against the chair by his throat. Realizing it was a belt, he began clawing at it, trying his best to free his neck from its restraint. The driver took this opportunity to increase his speed, catching up with the Jeep within minutes. He barreled into the back of the truck once again, making it aggressively jerk to the right. Bellamy watched as the driver pulled his shotgun up, pointing it out of the window and down towards the road. He wondered what he was doing at first, until the driver began shooting at the jeeps tyres. It took him a few rounds, but he managed to do it, sending the Jeep flying up into the air and spinning a few times, until it came to a stop just by the side of the road.

Bellamy felt the anger rise in his chest at what he had witnessed. Using all his upper body strength, he managed to pull the belt forward, freeing him from the awkward position. The man who had been holding him back lunged forward and hit Bellamy in the jaw with his left fist. This sent the older boy crashing into the door, which he felt open at the force. Bellamy clung onto the passengers side door as his body swung aimlessly in the air. He placed both of his feet onto the metal bar below him and surged forward, but was halted as he felt a boot kicking him in the face.

Bellamy was once again dangling in the air, but managed to stop himself from falling to the road. The driver had brought his shotgun up and was now pointing it at Bellamy's face. He ducked just in time. He felt a hot liquid dripping from the top of his head as he realised the spray of one of the bullets grazed him. Realizing he needed to get off this rig, Bellamy began side stepping to the left, but soon noticed the masked man who was strangling him, had begun to follow. There was a thin ladder about half way down the rig, which Bellamy reached first, pulling himself up using his strong arms. The masked man was right on his heels, as he too ascended the ladder. Bellamy stood on top of the rig and could just make out the Jeep in the distance, a dark smoke coming off it. He was distracted by the thoughts of his sister when he felt a hard kick in his ribs. Twisting his body around, he was met with another kick but was quick in his reactions to deflect it. The masked man was relentless in his advances, kicking and punching at every chance he got. The rig suddenly jerked to the right, sending both Bellamy and the masked man flying to the left.

Bellamy soon realised that the tanker had turned and was barreling back down in the opposite direction, towards the Jeep. He steadied himself as he could see the masked man running towards him, fists raised.

Lexa could see the black smoke in the distance and pushed down on the accelerator as far as it was willing to go. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She was sure that if the engine wasn't so loud, Clarke would be able to hear it. The blonde sat up slightly as she too registered the black smoke. _Oh god._ She thought to herself as she brought her right hand up, gripping onto the door once again to steady herself as she felt Lexa forcing the car to its breaking point.

Lexa drew in a large breath as she realised the black smoke was coming from the overturned jeep. She immediately pulled the Lamborghini to a stop next to the truck and jumped out, sliding across the sand in order to examine the damage. Clarke was close behind as she knelt down next to her. They could see Jasper sprawled out in the back, obviously unconscious. Clarke saw the blood before anything and decided she needed to get him out. Lexa nodded her head at her girlfriend as she helped free the door and dragged Jasper's body out, propping him up against the car. Lexa then focused on getting Octavia out. She leaned in to free her from the seat belt. After doing so the black haired girl let out a low groan as she felt her body being dragged across the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked hurriedly as she tried to get Octavia's attention.

"Yeah" she replied groggily.

Clarke had begun treating Jasper's wounds when she let out a sigh of relief after hearing Octavia's voice.

"Where's Bellamy?" Lexa asked in a panicked tone.

"On my god! He's still on that tanker!" Octavia screamed as she remembered where her brother was.

"What?!" Lexa responded, whilst looking between Octavia's worried eyes. After she didn't get a reply, Lexa got to her feet and brought her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sun as she checked if she could see the tanker. She could just about make it out in the distance. Lexa got back down to her knees and cupped Octavia's face, effectively making her look back at her.

"Can you drive?!" Octavia nodded her head vigorously in reply and began to get to her feet. Lexa latched onto Clarke's forearm, momentarily distracting her from Jasper and his wounds. She snapped her head to the left and made eye contact with Lexa. She saw the anger evident in her eyes and knew what she was about to do before she even spoke.

"Stay here. Try and contact Raven if you can" she spoke calmly as she handed Clarke the radio. Without another word Lexa had got to her feet and followed Octavia to the Lamborghini. Clarke watched Lexa walk away, but forced herself to focus back on the young boy in front of her. It looked like he had hit his head pretty hard during the crash. She could see the lump forming on his forehead, already bruising. He had small cuts across the majority of his face and also lining both of his arms. She looked down to his stomach and saw his black shirt was drenched. After she pulled it up, she saw that he had somehow managed to get shot.

"Shit!" She whispered to herself as she brought both hands up and pressed down on the wound, trying her best to stop the bleeding. Clarke removed her jacket and used that to try and help stop the bleeding as she looked around, searching for anything to help her treat his wounds.

The Lamborghini roared to life as Octavia slammed her foot down on the accelerator, leaving a cloud of dust behind next to Clarke and Jasper.

"What's the plan?!" Octavia shouted over the noise of the engine.

"Just get me as close as you can!" Lexa responded, looking intensely into the distance. Octavia glanced at her sister, slightly shocked at her reply. Instead of saying anything, she brought her attention back to the road ahead, determined to reach her brother. It took them a few minutes to catch up to the rig. They watched as they saw it swerving to the right, successfully swinging around so it was on the opposite side of the road.

"Here goes nothing" Octavia stated under her breath as she pulled the hand brake lever. The Lamborghini's tyres screeched against the asphalt below as its back end swung around. Lexa couldn't believe how fast the tanker actually was.

"Closer!" Lexa shouted as she pulled her feet up so she was now in a crouching position. Octavia carefully maneuvered the car, trying to get as close as possible to the side of the tanker.

The driver clocked the car in his side mirror and slammed onto the brakes, sending it flying back.

Bellamy and the masked man were still fighting on the top of the rig, however the older Blake rolled backwards as he felt the tanker braking beneath him.

"Fuck!" Lexa cried out as she slammed her hand down on the door in front of her.

The driver of the rig put his foot down on the accelerator, causing him to be aligned with the grey sports car. He balanced his shot gun on the half opened window next to him, aiming it right at Lexa. Octavia clocked the shotgun and swerved to the left just as the driver fired. Lexa jumped back down, just avoiding the bullet fired at her.

"Wait for him to reload, Lexa!" Octavia shrieked.

The driver fired again, but then retracted his gun in order to reload. Lexa watched him intently and saw the barrel of the shotgun disappear, signalling for her to make her move.

"Now!" She shouted at Octavia, who turned the steering wheel aggressively, causing the car to almost hit the tanker. Lexa pushed off the car and landed with a large thump as she felt her body hit the side of the tanker. The brunette gripped onto the metal bar above her head. Octavia saw that Lexa had made it safely onto the rig and decided to pull back a bit, not wanting to get shot at again.

Bellamy continued to block the masked mans punches. Right, left, right again and then left. He ducked down as he saw the man in front of him swing his leg up, trying to hit Bellamy in the face with his boot. This guy would just not give up. Bellamy was growing tired. He could feel his arms begin to ache as he brought his right up once again in a blocking position. He had tried to get his own punches in but the masked man was way too quick for him.

Lexa made her way along the rig and latched onto the ladder, pulling herself up to the top. She peeked her head up to see Bellamy being backed up by a tall, broad man dressed in black combat gear with a black mask covering his face. She watched her brother lose his footing and go sliding off the edge. Without thinking she yelled his name, making the masked man turn on his heels, clocking Lexa's position.

Lexa pulled herself up so she was now in a standing position as she watched the masked man stride over towards her. She readied herself for the oncoming attack, hoping to see Bellamy's head pop up behind him. The masked man didn't stop and instead barreled into Lexa's body, causing her to fly back. She felt a heavy weight on top of her as she realised he had trapped her beneath his body. He began to bring his fists down against her face. One hit to her right cheek. Then another to her left. She quickly brought both of her arms up in an x motion, successfully capturing one of his arms in her own and twisting it, causing him to howl out in pain. Using this to her advantage, she pushed upwards with her right leg jammed into his stomach, causing him to roll off her.

Lexa glanced in the direction of where Bellamy had slipped off the edge and still couldn't see him. She jumped up and ran over to where she had last seen him, however was stopped as she felt a hand pull her right ankle back, sending her flying face first into the rig. The brunette let out a pained groan as she could feel blood squirt out of her nose. Her body was being ripped back by both feet now. She clawed against the hot metal beneath her, desperately trying to grasp onto anything that would stop her body being dragged away.

"No!" She screamed out as her hands failed to find anything to latch on to. The masked man stopped his movements at the sound of Lexa's pleas. He circled her body so he was now looking down at her upper back. Lexa felt the hands let her ankles go and immediately twisted her body so she was now on her back. She looked up to see the masked man staring down at her. Wasting no time, she twisted her body and swung her leg out to the left, just connecting with his right leg, sending him flying to his back. She jumped up onto his body, straddling his hips so he couldn't move. After he gave up fighting against her, she ripped off his mask.

"Lincoln?!" She gasped out between breaths. Lexa, too stunned for words, fell back onto her backside. The older boy stared back at Lexa after lifting himself off the metal. His eyes were completely black. He snarled as he lunged forward, however Lexa saw him coming and managed to roll to the right, dodging his oncoming attack.

"Lincoln, it's me, it's Lexa!" She pleaded with the angry man, who had now got to his feet and was slowly stalking towards her. She held her hands out, not wanting to have to fight her friend.

Bellamy was dangling against the rig, barely hanging on when he heard the sound of an engine behind him. He looked to the right and caught sight of Octavia driving the Lamborghini.

"Bellamy!" She screamed as she caught sight of her brother dangling off the side of the tanker. She also saw Lexa standing on the top of the rig, with her hands in the air as if someone was pointing a gun at her. _Oh no._ Octavia thought to herself. "Bell! You need to get back up!" She shouted as loud as she could, hoping her brother could hear her words over the sound of the engine. Luckily, he seemed to register her words as she watched him swing his right hand around and grip onto the metal bar above his head.

Bellamy felt the wave of adrenaline pump through him as he heard his sister. He gripped onto the hot metal bar and pulled his heavy body upwards. The older Blake pushed himself up and rolled onto the top of the rig. He snapped his head up as he heard Lexa yell Lincoln's name. Lincoln was growling slightly as he made his way towards Lexa. She had her hands up in front of her with a pleading look across her face. He took in Lincoln's appearance and noticed the mask bobbing across the metal top a few feet away from his friend. _No way._ He thought to himself as he realised Lincoln was the masked man he was fending off not five minutes earlier.

Lexa didn't know what to do. She stood frozen as she watched Lincoln steadily approaching her. Unknown to her, Bellamy was silently making his way towards her from behind. Lexa heard his footsteps and slowly twisted her head. She felt the relief run through her body at the sight of her brother.

The driver could just about see what was happening in his mirrors and decided enough was enough. He once again slammed on his brakes, but this time he twisted the steering wheel from left to right numerous times, causing the tanker to hit multiple cars along the road. Lexa felt Bellamy's hands on her hips, trying his best to steady her as he felt the tanker swerving. Lincoln seemed unfazed by this as he continued to gain on Lexa and Bellamy's position.

Clarke's head whipped up at the sound of screeching tyres. She peered over the top of the jeep, trying her best to still attend to Jasper's wounds. Clarke had successfully contacted Raven, who was currently on her way to their position. She gasped as she watched the tanker swerving aggressively from left to right, ploughing into as many of the abandoned cars it could. Her attention was soon brought to the top of the rig. She could just about see three figures standing on the roof, two of which were wobbling around. Lexa. She thought.

The tanker quickly got closer to her position. She felt the panic course through her as she saw the driver pull a gun up, aiming it right at her. The blonde dived to the left, avoiding the spray of the bullets.

Lexa and Bellamy heard the gunshots and snapped their heads around. Lexa saw Clarke diving out of the way and felt the anger rising as she realised the driver was slowing down once again.

"We need to stop the driver!" Lexa shouted at Bellamy.

"Go! I'll keep Lincoln occupied!" He replied as he stood in front of Lexa, blocking her from Lincoln's flying fists.

Lexa mentally thanked Bellamy as she hastily made her way to the front of the rig. She had to dive forward and latch on to the top of the tankers cab as she felt it swerve to the left. _Again, seriously?!_ She angrily thought to herself as the driver turned the truck around, and began to speed up in the direction of the overturned jeep. Lexa caught on to his actions and quickly jumped up. She stepped forward, positioning herself for the correct landing.

Octavia watched in horror as the driver began shooting at the jeep. Clarke. The black haired girl swerved across the highway and drove towards the overturned jeep. After successfully avoiding all of the scattered cars, she pulled up just behind the jeep. She hopped out and ran around to the side where Clarke had previously been. She found her unharmed and still attending to Jasper.

"What can I do?" Octavia asked Clarke as she knelt down next to Jasper's body.

"Here, hold this" Clarke looked up and nodded in appreciation as she told Octavia to press onto Jasper's wound. Clarke heard the all too familiar sound of tyres screeching and glanced behind her.

"Oh no" she whispered under her breath, just about loud enough for friend to hear. Octavia followed Clarke's gaze and saw the tanker coming straight towards them.

"We have to move! Clarke, come on!" Clarke nodded and moved around so she could drag Jasper out of the way.

Lexa jumped down twisting her body in the process and dived into the cab. As if the driver was expecting her, he held his shotgun up and fired one round, but missed, sending the bullet flying past Lexa's head.

She flicked her left hand out, effectively making contact with the drivers throat. He brought his head down, spluttering out as he felt the pain course through his neck. She reached across and pulled the steering wheel towards her, trying her best to man oeuvre the huge rig so it would miss the Jeep. He soon caught on to what she was doing and grabbed her arm, throwing it off the steering wheel. The driver then slammed his hand against Lexa's chest, pushing her back against the chair. He had re positioned the rig, heading directly at Clarke. Lexa caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the corner of her eye and felt the adrenaline course through her as she bit down into the drivers arm, drawing blood. He screamed out in pain, feeling Lexa's teeth sink into his flesh. She took this opportunity to kick into his ribs with as much force as she could muster. Lexa repeated the process until he was pressed hard against the door. She clocked the hand gun below her and reached for it just as she kicked him one last time. Before he could react, she had already fired the gun, sending a bullet straight into his skull.

The drivers body slumped forward against the steering wheel. Lexa quickly shifted his body back and pulled on the steering wheel with all her upper body strength. She could feel the rig turning.

Bellamy had been effectively blocking Lincoln's punches for the last few minutes. He heard the gunshot and suddenly froze, praying it wasn't Lexa who had been shot. He had his answer a few seconds later when he felt the rig turning. After realizing the rig wasn't stopping he jumped onto Lincoln and wrestled him to the ground. Bellamy quickly looked up to find they were heading straight into the desert _. Here goes nothing._

Clarke and Octavia watched the rig as it flew past them, barely missing the Jeep. The blonde felt a lump forming in her throat as she realised the rig wasn't slowing down. The tanker was heading straight into the desert. Just as she was about to step forward, there was a huge explosion.

"NO!" she screamed as she watched the tanker go up in flames.

Octavia stood, completely frozen as the bright orange flames engulfed the rig.

Clarke fell to her knees, feeling the tears streaming down her face. Everything went silent. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. Just nothing.


End file.
